Evil Phineas Trilogy: Book 1: Dark Rising
by TheCartoonFanatic01
Summary: A rewrite of my incomplete "Evil Phineas" fic. Part One of the "Evil Phineas Rewrite" trilogy.
1. An Ordinary Start

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I present to you the first chapter of my rewrite of "Evil Phineas"! I was originally planning to post this earlier, but I was struck with a bad cold and it was heavily distracting. But now that I'm better, save for a mild runny nose, I am back and I hope to get things underway!

For those of you who were disappointed about my sudden end over the original and voiced said disappointment in your reviews, please do not complain (If your intention wasn't to complain, I apologize; I can't think of another word as good). Do what Phineas would do and accept things the way they are. Or seethe in hatred at TLEGG, if you can't move on; remember, all of this wouldn't have been possible without him. I promise you, I am making many attempts to get around my writer's block over the original. So far, these attempts have come to naught, but I'm still trying.

Now that that's been taken care of, it's time to begin the story. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB! If I did, then Phinabella would've become official a long time ago and Perry's secret-agent identity would be known to the gang. Now that would be awesome... *slips off into la-la-land*

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful summer morning in Danville, and the rays emanating from the sun bathed the city in its warmth and radiance. At the backyard of 2308 Maple Drive, two boys had just seated themselves under the shade of a tree that had firmly stood there for many years, withstanding everything from rainstorms to cold snow to the most unthinkable of circumstances.<p>

One of the two boys had an oddly-shaped triangular head with a pointed nose; short, spiky, deep-red hair; and large, dark-blue eyes. He wore his trademark choice of clothing, an orange T-shirt with off-white stripes, blue cargo shorts, and blue high-top sneakers. Though he was frowning as he was deep in concentration at the time, with an eyebrow raised, one could get the distinct feeling that he or she would be lucky to be this boy's good acquaintance. Maybe it had to do with the way the boy made a slight smile that radiated with an intense optimism that would spark the interest and comfort of many.

The other boy had a head as odd as that of his companion's; it was tall and rectangular, with a large cubical nose, that was highly reminiscent of the letter F, something quite fitting for this particular kid, as you'll find out later. He also sported thick, scruffy, leaf-green hair; and dark-blue eyes, one of which is larger than the other. His choice of clothing was a collared beige shirt with a single button; very high-waisted, dark-purple pants with a light-purple belt; and black tennis shoes.

If one were to look at the green-haired boy, then to the other, he or she could notice a high amount of contrasting between the two. And yet, this person would be quite wrong, because, as unlikely of a duo the two were, these two were actually the best of friends, tied together by the tightest of bonds, inseparable. Only those closest to them would know that.

The triangle-headed boy turned his head to look at the strange animal lying next to him. It was a platypus, sporting teal fur and the feeling of nonsentience. The boy smiled and stroked the platypus's back, glad to have it as a pet, no matter how strange and mindless it looked, no matter how genuinely animal experts and online websites described it and its kind as an 'aberration of nature'.

Finally, the triangle-headed boy glanced at his companion. "You know, Ferb," he said, "in two weeks, it'll be the last day of summer. The last day. And then it's back to school for us. My, summer went by so fast. And yet, we've done so much. We built a rollercoaster, we became one-hit wonders, we travelled through time, we travelled around the world in one day, we did something with a pharmacist that I don't remember... yeah, such memories. And now, we're gonna have to throw this pattern away in favor for school. School's easy, and yet, it's a plain bore. Don't you agree, Ferb?"

The boy named Ferb nodded silently, to which the triangle-headed boy smiled, knowing how much his stepbrother was a man-of-action. Yeah, that's right, stepbrother. Not only are the two the most unlikely of friends, but they're also brothers. And it made both proud to know that.

Just then, the window door into the house slid open, and a woman in her forties stepped into the backyard. She had red hair with a light-red headband and a large, curved waist; she wore a yellow shirt with a white undershirt, army-green pants, blue earrings, and yellow shoes. An ID reading 'Linda Flynn' was attached to the left side of her upper body. One glance at her and you would immediately recognize her as an average mother.

"Phineas, Ferb," said the woman named Linda, "your father and I are going to the antique convention downtown."

"Okay, Mom," the triangle-headed boy named Phineas replied, "have fun!"

"You bet I will. Oh, and by the way, Candace is in charge."

A maniacal giggling came from inside the house, and a thin teenage girl of about fifteen scurried out of the house like a squirrel, a manic glint present in her dark-blue eyes. She sported bright-red, almost orange hair, a generally round face, and a notably long and thin neck, the latter of which gave her the impression of a giraffe. This girl wore a red tank top, a white skirt with a red belt, and white shoes with red socks. It is no doubt that this girl is Candace.

"Yeah, that's right, Phineas and Ferb!" exclaimed Candace, pointing at the two boys accusingly. "I'm in _charge_, and that means you must follow my orders! And my first order of the day is to not make anything BUSTWORTHY! Got that, busters? No wacky, crazy, insane inventions that'll make me look nuts in front of Mom!"

"Candace," Phineas said, "you do know that wacky, crazy, and insane, and also nuts, mean the same thing."

Candace was speaking so fast that her words were almost connected into one word. "Don't-think-I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing! I-_know_-what-I'm-doing! Now-remember-no-inventions! Period!"

And with that, Candace stormed off into the house, leaving behind Phineas, Ferb, and Linda.

"Well," Linda said, "that was to be expected. Now, have fun yourselves, boys!"

"Okay, Mom!" replied Phineas, just as Linda left back inside the house. With him, Ferb, and his platypus alone, Phineas turned back to his stepbrother. "Now Ferb, Candace told us that we can't build anything today. And yet, it's almost the end of summer. We've gotta make summer count even more. But I don't wanna make Candace angry. She sounded so serious. What should we do?"

The backyard gate opened, and in stepped a girl about Phineas and Ferb's age, with long, black hair and oval-shaped, dark-blue eyes, which were practically filled with hearts as she stared at Phineas. Wearing a fuchsia-pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath and a purple belt, pink shoes, and a pink bow, she walked into the backyard confidently, smiling a caring, innocent smile that was enough to melt the hearts of adults and make boys swoon. Quite surprisingly, Phineas didn't take notice of this smile.

"Hey, Phineas," the girl greeted with a sweet voice. "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Trying to find out how to invent something without having Candace know," replied Phineas thoughtfully. "I really don't know how to do that. Do you, Isabella?"

"Maybe you can come over to the Fireside Girls clubhouse," the girl named Isabella said. "We're hosting a birthday party for Adyson over there, and we've invited everyone. In fact, I personally came over with the intention of telling you guys myself. We could use your inventing skills to make something that'll make the party a blast-"

"That's it!" Phineas's eyes brightened suddenly, a light bulb practically going off in his head. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Thanks Isabella, for inspiring me!"

Isabella sighed, her eyes wandering off dreamily. Undoubtedly, she enjoyed being thanked by Phineas, her longtime crush. Just then, Phineas spoke up again, looking around in a confused manner.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>The platypus named Perry had taken the time to scurry behind the tree while Phineas conversed with Isabella. Standing up on its hind legs, Perry whipped out a brown fedora, his trademark article of clothing, and placed it on his head, adjusting it a little to make wearing it comfortable. Pressing a hidden button on the tree, a hatch opened in its trunk; Perry jumped inside and found himself plummeting down a greenish-blue tube. Positioning himself for the landing, the platypus landed on a rotating seat of crimson, sized specifically for him. In fact, everything in the underground room he was in was sized just for him.<p>

The noise of static filled the air and Perry looked at a giant (from his point-of-view) TV screen overhead the keyboard in front of him; it was full of static for a moment, but then, the stern face of a gray-haired man with dark-blue eyes, a gray mustache, and a dark-gray monobrow filled its space. Perry immediately identified this man as his superior, Major Francis Monogram, ready to give him today's mission.

"Uh, good morning, Agent P," Monogram greeted, his voice as stern as his looks. "Recently, our spies have seen Doofenshmirtz transporting materials back to his headquarters."

Perry sighed in his mind, musing. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was his arch-nemesis, a self-proclaimed evil scientist holding a diabolical goal to conquer the Tri-State Area, a goal quite surprising as most villains would express desires to take control of the world. Every day would he be assigned to wage it out against Doofenshmirtz, thwarting his plan of using an invention he made, called an 'Inator', on the Tri-State Area; this task would always be easy, since Doofenshmirtz was clumsy and always overlooked flaws in his scheme, flaws that were horrendously easy to discern. And then, the next day, Perry would always find himself fighting with Doofenshmirtz again, and emerging victorious. It was a pattern he took note of a long time ago.

However, Perry knew that if he didn't take this job like all the rest, then Doofenshmirtz would actually succeed (the thought of that made him laugh mentally), and he would've let the Tri-State Area down, and especially the Flynn-Fletcher family. Phineas and Ferb. His owners, those he had promised himself he would protect using this job the moment he was asked to join. So, Perry focused himself, listening to his superior as he continued to describe the mission.

"The materials haven't been identified, save for one-" An image of a canister appeared next to Monogram; Perry immediately identified it as the one containing Pizzazium Infinionite, a rare element containing energy undreamed of. Doofenshmirtz once attempted to steal it, but of course he was stopped. "-That's right, the Pizzazium Infinionite canister. We fear that whatever Inator he plans on building, it'll be very, VERY powerful. You must put a stop to this, Agent P. Good luck. Oh, and congratulations for your award."

Just a few days ago, it had been announced that, for his noble services to his employer organization, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, or OWCA, Perry would be awarded the 'Honorary OWCA Agent' award, a prestigious award presented to only the bravest and most dedicated of agents working for the organziation. It made Perry proud to know that; he even puffed his chest out a bit noticeably.

"Well, don't just stand there Agent P!" berated Monogram, noticing Perry's posture. "Get going; Doofenshmirtz is waiting for you to thwart him!"

Perry saluted his superior and ran off towards his hoverjet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah, we all know what Doof's up to, and we all know what'll happen as a result. But exactly how different things will be from the original, you'll have to find out.

For now, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**_NattyMc_**

**_AgentAsianAstro_**

**_raidpirate52_**

**_Black Queen of Darkness_**

**_EvilAntauri_**

**_shadowayn_**

**_Gyaradosmaster_**

**_Shoz999_**

**_PnFfan101_**

**_Leopardlover1002_**

**_Lummie_**

**_PandF785_**

**_Stinkfly3_**

**_Radar180_**

**_CMR Rosa_**

**_CAB00SE_**

**_Coolguyforever_**

**_nightmaster000_**

**_fanatheinvader_**

**_Person (unsigned)_**

**_Tempest Cain_**

**_BroadwayFanGirl91_**

**_maniac's maniac_**

**_Unsigned reviewer_**

...Wow. So that's how much reviews I can get for rewriting an awesome story. And I'm glad there's some newcomers. Hope you stay tuned!

Well, hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my rewrite! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	2. Sweetwater Birthday Party

**A/N:** Just a quick update, nothing really special as far as I'm concerned. And by the way, sorry Joe the American, about the pointless descriptions, but they're still gonna be left in because it somehow boosts my confidence and creativity towards the story. And after what happened last time, everyone's gonna need it. You are free to skip those paragraphs if you wish.

With that aside, I present to you Chapter 2. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>At the Fireside Girls clubhouse, a few hours of bustling activity to set up the decorations for Adyson Sweetwater's birthday party had finally reached its conclusion and the many attendants had resorted to sitting around in wait. Isabella had taken this time to approach Phineas, who was seated in an armchair as he examined a sheet of blueprints, her cheeks blushing furiously, her steps being chary.<p>

"Hey, Phineas," she said. "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Looking at the blueprints to see if I did anything wrong with the rocket," Phineas replied.

"So...Phineas, I heard you were a...good dancer..."

"Why yes, yes I am," Phineas hadn't peeled his sight from the blueprints. "Ferb taught me some lessons in case they came in handy. By the way, thanks again, bro."

Ferb, who was sitting in the opposite armchair, silently gave him a thumbs-up as a response. Isabella gulped; she had many chances to ask Phineas to do something romantic to her, i.e. dancing or going to see a movie, chances which she took on all accounts, but she was either interrupted by something or when Phineas miraculously says yes, he'd bring along a friend, especially Ferb. She needed to get a move-on if she were to fulfill her lifelong dream of stealing his heart.

"Well, I'm a good dancer too. And since we set up a dance floor, I thought, well, maybe we could, you know...uh..."

"Dance?" finished Phineas, still staring at his blueprints. "Sure." This took Isabella aback.

"W-What?"

"You're asking me to dance with you, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes?"

"And I said sure, so okay!"

The corner of Isabella's eye twitched with excitement. She had been anticipating this moment for SO long. Suppressing a girlish squeal that boiled madly within her stomach, albeit with a lot of effort, the raven-haired girl was able to smile at Phineas.

"Okay!" she replied. "See you at the dance floor!"

And with that, she walked off, but then, the walking evolved into a skip and Isabella frolicked her way towards five girls, all wearing mostly-identical uniforms of light-orange and brown. One had auburn hair and wore glasses, another was of Asian descent with sleek black hair, a third had curly brown hair and freckles, the fourth had blonde hair fashioned into two pigtails, and the fifth was of African-American descent with jet-black hair fashioned into two puffy pigtails.

"Fireside Girls, guess what?" asked Isabella, at the point of squealing.

"What, Captain?" the auburn-haired girl with the glasses replied.

"Phineas has agreed to _dance_ with me!"

The four girls were quiet for a moment. Finally, the blonde-haired girl spoke. "Into the secret meeting room."

The five girls approached a secret trapdoor and looked around to see if anyone was watching before the Asian girl opened it and they went inside, closing the trapdoor behind them. A bunch of muffled squealing was heard, but the sounds didn't reach the ears of the other attendants. After a few minutes of this, the trapdoor opened back up and Isabella and her friends emerged, excited and bewildered.

"That's great, Captain!" the freckled girl said. "Soon Phineas will realize your feelings in no time!"

"Ooh, I can't wait, Milly!" replied Isabella.

"And what's better to accompany that than a romantic dance?" asked the African-American girl.

"Nothing, Holly. By the way, be sure to make the first track romantic music when everyone hits the dance floor, Gretchen."

"Sure thing, Captain!" the auburn-haired girl replied.

"Wait," replied the girl named Holly, "aren't we a little too _young_ to be dancing to romantic music?"

"Don't burst my bubble of joy, Holly."

"Sorry," Holly said quickly.

Isabella squealed quietly to herself. "Ooooohhhh, if only Django arrived with Adyson right now! That way we can get things underway and I can dance with Phineas to the romantic music and he'll find out my feelings for him and he says he returns them and-"

"Don't waste your breath." The five girls turned to look at a boy sitting on a stool, a Trigonometry book on his lap. He had curly black hair and wore blue overalls with a white undershirt.

"Hi, Baljeet..." the Asian girl said dreamily, waving at him.

"Hello yourself, Ginger," replied Baljeet quickly, causing Ginger to squeal silently as he stood up and faced Isabella. "Isabella, did you see him while you were talking to him? He didn't take his eyes off of those darn blueprints! You should be careful, Isabella. There's something fishy about him not looking at you..."

"There's nothing fishy about him not looking at me, Baljeet," Isabella said. "He needed to see if he did anything wrong with the rocket."

"Look, if I were Phineas, I'd look at you if you talked to me. It would be rude not to! And after all, who wouldn't wanna look at that lovely face of yours?"

There was an awkward silence; Isabella blushed with embarrassment, while Ginger's eyes widened with shock. Even all of the other attendants had heard Baljeet's compliment and looked at him. The only one not looking was Phineas, who was still absorbed into his blueprints. A bully with brown hair in a buzzcut style and a somewhat overweight composure, who wore a black shirt with a skull insignia and green khaki shorts stepped beside Baljeet.

"I don't mean to steal someone's thunder," the bully said, "but I just can't help but use this opportunity. So: **HAW HAW!**"

"Buford, don't make things worse," whispered Baljeet. Buford shrugged and walked off, while Baljeet spoke to Isabella quickly. "Just be careful, Izzy. I mean, Isabella!"

Baljeet quickly strode outside, every pair of eyes following him.

"Well..." said a boy, "that was...awkward..."

"Excuse me," Ginger said as she opened the trapdoor and stepped inside the secret meeting room again, closing it behind her. Gretchen, Holly, and Milly examined her actions curiously, just as Baljeet suddenly burst back into the room frantically.

"GUYS!" he announced. "DJANGO'S COMING WITH ADYSON! QUICK, POSITIONS!"

Isabella could've sworn she heard Phineas say something, but shrugged it off and joined in as everyone sprang into a position, grouping up together underneath a banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Adyson!' and smiling their biggest smiles, with the exception of Ferb, who still remained looking as stoic as usual. Nobody seemed to mind; instead, they were focused on the front door that opened, revealing a boy with unkempt brown hair and wearing a yellow T-shirt, red shorts with orange blots, and sandals. He was escorting a girl sporting straight dark-brown hair with large bangs, a curve at the bottom, and a red headband, wearing a sleeveless red dress with a yellow skirt and red shoes. A blindfold was wrapped around her eyes.

"Django, isn't this dangerous?" she asked.

"Relax, Addie," replied Django. "You're still alive, aren't you?"

"I guess, but I get the feeling that you're gonna lead me off a cliff or something. If you do, I swear I'm gonna bust your chops! I know karate!"

"It's okay. I'm taking off the blindfold now."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Adyson as Django gently removed the blindfold; the girl opened her eyes and was greeted with a thunderous "**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ADDIE!**"

"Oh. My. Goodness." Adyson smiled with delight and hugged her Fireside Girl colleagues. "Thank you, guys! This is so AWESOME!"

"You're welcome, Addie," replied Katie. "It's the best we can do for an awesome girl like you!"

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Phineas announced, procuring a remote and pressing a button, causing the clubhouse to open up and slide into the ground. Simultaneously, a dance floor, a bouncing house, several tables with food, a swimming pool complete with a super-waterslide, the Giant Skiddley Whiffers, and a draped object appeared from the ground.

"LET'S GET THIS BIRTHDAY PARTY STARTED, SHALL WE?"

* * *

><p>Candace was sitting on the sofa watching a Ducky Momo commercial when her cell phone rang. Picking it up from the table, she put to the ear and replied, "Hello?"<p>

"Hey, girl," the voice of Stacy Hirano, her best friend, emerged from the other line.

"Oh hey, Stace," greeted Candace. "What's up?"

"I'm thinking about having a little shopping spree with you and Jenny at the Googolplex Mall. Wanna come? Then again, you're probably trying to bust your brothers-"

"Actually Stace, no I'm not. I don't hear any activity in the backyard yet. Maybe my orders got through to them!"

"That's awesome! I guess that means you can come!"

"I can't; I have to _babysit_ Phineas and Ferb. My mom and dad went off to some antique convention or something."

"They can come along! I've heard of this new store opening up at the mall, for inventors like them. Doofenshmirtz's Paradise for Tinkerers and Engineers, or something like that. They'll like it; the commercials look really convincing!"

"I guess they'd like to check it out," Candace replied. "Okay, I'll break the news to them."

"Good! My mom will be coming to you in about fifteen minutes or so."

"Okay. See ya, Stace." Candace hung up, stood up, and walked out into the backyard. "Phineas and Ferb-" It didn't take long for the teenager to notice a complete absence of her brothers. "Okay, you two, if you guys invented some sort of invisibility thingamajig, forget it! You can't fool me! Show yourselves so I can BUST YOU! I told you not to make anything that'll make me look crazy!"

No response.

"Okay, so you also made some device that blocks out sound coming from you. That. Is. So. _Bustable_! Look guys, Stacy recommended some store for you guys! Can't you two do anything other than invent something wacky and bustable?"

Still no response.

"Hmmmmm..." Candace then spotted a purple card lying on the grassy ground. Picking it up, she read it:

**Congratulations!**

**You've just been invited to the 10th birthday party of Adyson Sweetwater!**

**Located at the Fireside Girls clubhouse near the Danville National Forest.**

Candace immediately speed-dialed Stacy's cell phone number and put her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Stace, cancel the shopping trip. I want your mom to take me to the Fireside Girls clubhouse near the Danville National Forest."

"Don't tell me, they're doing something 'bustable' there." Candace could sense Stacy was finger-quoting the word 'bustable', but didn't care the slightest.

"Yes, yes they are. See you in five minutes."

"But my mom is arriving in _fifteen_ minutes."

"Then tell her to speed up!"

Candace immediately hung up and giggled evilly. "Get ready, Phineas and Ferb," she said. "You're about to be BUSTED."

* * *

><p>It was an enjoyable birthday party at the Fireside Girls clubhouse. Several attendants played a round of Giant Skiddley Whiffers all around the forest, and Buford emerged victorious, much to the disappointment of Baljeet, who had been nearing victory until that point. Others played in the bounce house and were bouncing so hard that it collapsed and Phineas and Ferb had to set it up again. Irving, fan of Phineas and Ferb, spent most of his time scarfing away at the food tables to the point where he had regurgitated his stomach's contents and had to sit down for a couple of hours. A lot of people used the swimming pool and had fun sliding down the super-waterslide.<p>

Finally, after hours of partying, Isabella thought it was time for everyone to hit the dance floor. Gretchen followed her troop leader's orders and switched the first track to romantic music, though everyone danced to it as if it were rock-n'-roll music. It figures, since they were still children and didn't fully understand the concept of romance yet.

Gretchen was dancing to the beat of the music when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to look at Isabella, a worried look on her face.

"Yes, Captain?" asked Gretchen. She then noticed Isabella's worried look. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Phineas anywhere," Isabella replied.

"Last time I saw him, he and Ferb were fooling around with that draped object. Come on, I'll take you there."

Gretchen led Isabella to the draped object, which was near the bounce house, which had been toppled over for a second time. There, Isabella saw the most shocking thing in her entire life, so shocking it practically made her heart explode.

Phineas was dancing with Adyson Sweetwater.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ... ... ... ... ...WTF, PHINEAS?

So, what happened? Why is Phineas dancing with Adyson? And will Candace finally bust her brothers? Well, we already know the answer to the latter-

**Candace:** HEY!

Candace, this is the end of the chapter. That's MY cue to narrate. Besides, we already know the pattern.

**Candace:** *grumbles to herself* Can't wait till Phineas gets zapped by that Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator.

Now now, Candace, settle down and go back to... the backstage.

...

Anyway, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**Leopardlover1002**_

_**EvilAntauri**_

_**raidpirate52**_

_**Stinkfly3**_

_**Joe the American**_

_**BroadwayFanGirl91**_

_**nightmaster000**_

_**Black Queen of Darkness**_

_**NattyMc**_

**_Coolguyforever_**

**_Lummie_**

**_iheartphinabella05_**

**_Person X (unsigned)_**

**_trachie17_**

**_Gyaradosmaster_**

**_Team Platypeople_**

**_b o b (unsigned)_**

**_shadowayn_**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	3. Arguments, Amends, and a Green Laser

**A/N:** 58 reviews in just three chapters? That's an awesomely better pace than my original, hands down. Thanks, everyone, and keep it up!

**Candace:** Stop communicating with the reviewers and get on with it already! I wanna see if I bust Phineas and Ferb or not!

Okay, okay, Candace, yeesh! *whispers* And it's obvious you're NOT gonna bust Phineas and Ferb.

**Candace:** WHAT. DID. YOU. **SAY**?

I-present-to-you-Chapter-3-ENJOY! *runs off and is pursued by Candace*

* * *

><p>Isabella's eye twitched menacingly as she watched Phineas, the love of her life, the one meant for her, dancing with <em>Adyson<em>! Gretchen looked at Isabella and gulped, taking a couple of steps back, for her leader was obviously angry and it was unwise to be in the crossfire. No one else seemed to notice Isabella's sudden but completely understandable shift in behavior.

Her eyes practically aflame, Isabella began stalking towards Phineas and Adyson, her fists clenched and trembling. The corner of her lip was also twitching, and the nearest children noticed her and backed off almost immediately. Gretchen quietly followed her leader and friend, knowing that things were about to get ugly and if Isabella snapped, then she was the best person to snap her out of it. Ferb, who had been operating on the draped object the entire time, seemed to sense Isabella's fury and looked up, silently seeing his friend approach Phineas and Adyson. He immediately jumped away from the draped object; like Gretchen, he knew that whatever happened, it wouldn't be good.

"Phineas Albert Flynn?" Isabella asked, struggling to maintain her grip on sanity.

"Yes?" replied Phineas, looking at Isabella, obviously not sensing the anger within her. However, when Adyson first looked at her troop leader, she immediately recognized the look on Isabella's face and gulped; dancing with Phineas didn't seem like a good idea anymore.

"Yes, Isabella?" asked Phineas, for Isabella had now reverted to a furious silence. He then noticed Isabella's face turning red. "Oh, you're face is becoming red. Are you catching a fever?"

Ferb, Gretchen, and Adyson slapped their foreheads in disbelief. That was when Isabella _exploded_.

"**WHATCHA DOIN'**?" she roared, catching everyone's attention. "YOU TOLD _ME_ THAT YOU WOULD BE DANCING WITH _ME_!"

"Y-Y-You _did_?" replied Phineas.

"That's not good," Gretchen whispered to herself.

"YOU'RE RIGHT I DID! AND WHEN I SEE YOU, YOU'RE DANCING WITH _SWEETWATER_! HOPEFULLY IT'S JUST BECAUSE SHE'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!"

"I-I-I thought s-_she_ asked me to d-da-dance with her, not y-you..."

Isabella felt as if she was falling away from the world. "I WAS SPEAKIN' DIRECTLY **AT** YOU!"

"I was wearing some earplugs I invented, which also act as massage devices. I think they might've interfered with the sound of your voice coming into my ears."

Isabella was calmer this time. "But Adyson wasn't in the room when I asked you! Surely when she arrived with Django you would've noticed that someone else asked you!"

"I took note of that," Phineas said, "but I just decided to drop it."

That was the wrong thing to say. "DROP IT?" screamed Isabella. "_DROP IT_?"

"Uh-oh," said Gretchen.

"How could you just _drop it_?" she asked. "Do you know how much dancing with _you_ means to _me_?"

"It means something to y-you?" asked Phineas, confused.

"Yes, it DOES!" Isabella yelled as Phineas began to back away. "It means a LOT to me! And you shatter my heart by dancing with Sweetwater!"

"Hey, it's rude to call me by my surname, you know that?" said Adyson. Isabella glared angrily at Adyson and the girl immediately became silent.

"Isabella, I'm sorry, so sorry!" Phineas protested. "Is there any way I can make it all up to you?"

"Make it all up to me? How about having a dance with _me_?"

"A dance with you? Sure!"

Isabella smiled with excitement. Finally, after a little misunderstanding, Phineas was now gonna dance with _her_! The girl began frolicking around, giggling with anticipation.

Then came the big blow.

"Just let me finish my dance with Adyson first."

Ferb and Gretchen began motioning at Phineas to not say it, but it was too late. Isabella silently looked at Phineas, her mouth open. Everyone groaned with disappointment at Phineas's foolish mistake. Phineas noticed that he touched a nerve and gulped. But instead of an outburst, Isabella's lip trembled instead and she pointed a finger accusingly at Phineas.

"You're...you're...you're...MEAN!" she yelled before running off in tears, leaving a shocked audience in her wake.

"DUN, DUN, DUN!" Buford said.

Throwing an annoyed look at Phineas, Gretchen pursued Isabella, followed by Adyson, while Phineas, shocked by Isabella's latest statement, sat next to the draped object. Pitifully, Ferb approached him and sat down beside his stepbrother.

"I...I didn't mean to be _mean_, Ferb," said Phineas. "Was...was I mean?"

Ferb replied with a shrug.

"A shrug? Why'd you shrug?" Phineas asked. "You think I was actually _mean_?"

Ferb hesitated for a moment before nodding truthfully. Phineas stared off into the distance, thinking about what happened, before sighing. "You're right," he said. "I think I _was_ being mean, not bothering to consider her feelings." Boldly, Phineas stood up. "Ferb, I'm gonna go apologize to Isabella, and I'm gonna give her the dance she wanted!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Candace immediately stormed into the party, her cell phone in her hand. Following her were Stacy, Jenny, and Stacy's mother Dr. Hirano.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU?" Candace roared. "YOU SNEAK OUT ON ME WHILE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING YOU AND DISOBEY MY ORDERS BY BUILDING MORE WACKY STUFF! HOW DARE YOU?"

"Candace, we're sorry," said Phineas, "but they needed help with decorations!"

"Well, then decorate like a normal person!"

"Candace, I don't think these decorations are _that_ bad," Dr. Hirano said. "I mean look at this! You children have done a lot of amazing decorations! Who helped you?"

"No one did, Mrs. Hirano!" exclaimed Candace, flailing her arms wildly. "My brothers did everything themselves! No adult hands! They did all of this! That means you've gotta bust them! And when the Mysterious Force disappears, then I'll have proof because you've seen it all!"

"Honestly, Candace," said Dr. Hirano modestly, "I really don't believe that your brothers actually built all of _this_."

"Actually, we did," Phineas replied.

"Oh, such imaginations. Oh, hi Ginger!"

"Hi, Mom!" called Ginger. "Hi, Stace!"

"Are you enjoying the party?" But before Dr. Hirano can get her answer, Candace grabbed her and pulled her towards the draped object.

"See, Mrs. Hirano, see?" said Candace, pointing at the draped object. "Look at this, does _this_ look like something an adult wouldn't make?"

"I can't see what it is, Candace. It's concealed under a drape."

"Oh." Candace immediately pulled the drape away to reveal a rocket that was small enough to fit two children. "See, look! A rocket designed to fit two children! Why is there such a small rocket, you ask? Well, Phineas and Ferb will man it and fly into the sky and do some wacky stunts in the air with it!"

"Oh, really?" Dr. Hirano looked at Phineas and Ferb. "Is that true, kids? You plan to fly that thing up in the sky?"

"Yep," Phineas replied. "We'd tell you what we'll do up there, but it's a surprise."

"Oh, such active imaginations. You're lucky to have brothers like these, Candace."

"But, but, but, but-" Candace babbled, just as Dr. Hirano looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed. "I'm late for my appointment." She turned to Candace, Stacy, and Jenny. "Girls, I'm afraid your trip to the mall will have to be scratched. I'm running late and I can only have enougn time to drop you off-"

"It's okay, Mom," said Stacy. "Me, Candace, and Jenny will stay here and celebrate Adyson's birthday!"

"Okay, well have fun!"

"NO, WAIT! MRS. HIRANO!" screamed Candace, but it was too late: Dr. Hirano had already walked away towards her car, waving goodbye at Stacy and Jenny. "But, but, but, but..." She then glared at her brothers, fire in her eyes. "I can't believe you two. It's like the Mysterious Force is a blanket that's wrapped all around you in a shield of protection! Even if an adult sees your wacky inventions, they treat 'em like adults made these!"

"We tried telling Mrs. Hirano that we built them, Candace," Phineas replied. "And wait, _Mysterious Force_?"

Candace ignored the last part of Phineas's statement. "No, telling Mrs. Hirano you built these WASN'T enough! Why didn't you and Ferb jump into that rocket-thingy and do whatever you wanted to do with it? Then Mrs. Hirano could've busted you guys!"

"The circumstances aren't right yet."

"OH, TO HECK WITH THE CIRCUMSTANCES!" shrieked the teenage girl. "AND DON'T THINK I'M DONE WITH YOU TWO SNEAKING AWAY FROM ME WHEN I WAS IN _CHARGE_!"

"You said not to build anything that'll make you look bad. We didn't want our inventions to make you look bad again, so we left when Isabella needed help to decorate for the party."

"WHEN I SAY TO NOT BUILD ANYTHING THAT'LL MAKE ME LOOK BAD, THEN I MEAN THIS: DO. NOT. MAKE. ANYTHING. AT. **ALL**!"

"At all?" Phineas repeated. "But inventing is my one joy, Ferb's one joy! _Our_ one joy!"

"Well, this joy of yours is affecting me negatively! Every time something's in the backyard, I try busting you to Mom, but in the end, the Mysterious Force takes your stuff away and Mom thinks I'm crazy! Yesterday, I looked into her schedule. Do you imagine what's scheduled for me this Thursday?"

"What?"

"An appointment with the PSYCHIATRIST! Your inventions are making me look crazy, don't you know that?"

"No. Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I have no clue! But what happens now is that I tell you this: I am NOT lucky to have brothers like _you guys_. YOU TWO ARE THE WORST BROTHERS **EVER**! ESPECIALLY-" She pointed at Phineas accusingly. "**YOU**!"

"DUN, DUN, DUN!" Buford cried.

And with that, Candace stormed off, ranting to herself, a concerned Stacy behind her. Once again, an air of shock was hanging in the air, mingling uncomfortably with the one left behind by Isabella. To lift it, Holly decided to restart the music track, causing everyone to start dancing again. The only one not looking happy, though, was Phineas, who seated himself beside the rocket, still shocked from what just happened.

"Wow," he said. "First Isabella calls me mean, then Candace calls us the worst brothers possible, me being the worst out of the two of us. This is quite a strange day. In spite of all of the positive things we've shown, could it be possible we have negative influences too? I mean, it seems like I'm missing something about Isabella, and our inventions make Mom think Candace has gone nuts. Even Perry keeps disappearing every time we make something. What do you think about this, Ferb?"

Ferb finally spoke for the first time of the day. "Yes, yes I think we have negative influences. But just because we have them doesn't mean we cannot stop here. Our lives depend on what kind of trait we use every day. Positive traits or negative traits. And what kind of trait do we display every day?"

"Positive traits," replied Phineas, "I know that. But do our negative traits really affect our friends and family? I don't want that to happen."

"Our negative traits don't really affect our friends and family, just as long as we use our positive traits to make amends."

"Yeah, that's right!" Phineas stood up abruptly, his optimism back. "I'm gonna apologize to both Candace and Isabella!"

"They both went into the forest," said Django as he greeted his sister Jenny.

"Oh, no." Phineas rubbed his head in thought. "I don't think we can find them in an area _that_ big."

"Just use the rocket." Django pointed at it. "It's obviously used to make some sort of message in the sky."

"How'd you know that?"

"Artist's intuition."

"DUN, DUN, D-" Buford began, but Baljeet slapped the back of the bully's head.

"You're not helping, Buford," he said.

* * *

><p>Isabella stormed into the woods, fortunately not getting far from the party, before sitting down on a fallen tree trunk and began crying. Every day she had to try and win Phineas's attention, but something always gets in the way. Like his <em>inventions<em>, his _Big Ideas_. And this time, he gives his attention to someone else! It was surprising, really, that he would pay attention to a girl as long as it's not her.

The raven-haired girl slammed her fist on the trunk. But she always helped him, she'd think. She'd always come to his house every day to help out on their construction, not bothering to miss a single day, even if she were suffering from a bad sickness. Then again, Phineas would always make something to cure her in an instant, so that was understandable. Adyson, on the other hand, was just a recurring source of aid! And what in the world is Phineas doing, dancing with _her_? After all she, Isabella, had done to help him out? It was betrayal right there.

"Oh, it's _so_ unfair!" moaned Isabella as she buried her face in her hands.

"Isabella?" called a familiar voice.

"I'm right here, Gretchen," Isabella replied without looking. Gretchen and Adyson stepped out of some bushes, dusted themselves, and sat beside their friend. Isabella looked up and noticed Adyson; her eyes narrowed into slits. "And what's _she_ doing here?"

"Hey, Izzy," Adyson said, "I had no factor in this. I assumed Phineas wanted to dance with me because I'm the birthday girl, so I let things slide. Nothing personal!"

"You should've known that I might react when I see you dancing with him."

Adyson was silent for a moment before replying, "Yeah, I think I shouldn't have let him."

"Why did you?"

Adyson was once again silent. Finally, she said, "Isabella, please don't get mad when I tell you this, but...I have a crush on Phineas too."

"WHAT?" Isabella shrieked, standing up and causing Adyson to flinch.

"Wait, Captain!" cried Gretchen, stepping in front of Adyson defensively. "Let Adyson have her say first."

"Fine," she snarled, "but make it quick! I have a need to do...something to her!"

"Izzy," Adyson said, "it's true, I have a crush on your crush. But I also knew it was not meant to be! I just knew it. I mean, you should see him whenever he looks at you."

Isabella's rage was replaced with curiosity. "What?"

"Whenever he looks at you, the light really comes on in his eyes. I think that he might not know it, but he returns your feelings. He likes you, Isabella."

An air of silence hung over the three Fireside Girls. Isabella's eyes widened, a corner of her lip twitching as she sunk into her thoughts. Gretchen and Adyson's lips tightened, as if they were expecting some sort of explosion of emotion from their leader. But instead, they received nothing more than calmness from her.

"He likes _me_," she said. Adyson nodded, with Gretchen reluctantly following suit.

Finally, Isabella burst into cheer and began jumping around. "YES! PHINEAS LIKES ME! WHOO-HOO! HAHAHA! IN YOUR _FACE_, ADYSON! WHOO! HE LIKES ME, HE LIKES ME, PHINEAS FLYNN LIKES ME!"

"So..." Adyson held out her hand. "No hard feelings?"

Isabella shook her hand quickly and then frolicked back towards the party, giggling heartily, Gretchen and Adyson following her.

"You actually have a _crush_ on Phineas?" asked Gretchen.

Adyson blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah."

"Wow, that's _so_ weird. _I_ have a crush on Phineas too!"

"What?" Adyson looked at Gretchen, shocked. "Really?"

"Nah, just kidding. I certainly don't wanna have a crush on an oblivious boy like Phineas. No offense."

Just then, Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson watched as the rocket carrying Phineas flew off into the sky, only to be destroyed by an incoming green laser.

* * *

><p>"Candace, don't you think you went a little <em>too<em> far yelling at your brothers?" Stacy asked as she caught up with Candace.

"It's the truth, Stace," replied Candace. "Every day, I have to see something in their backyard, something so bust-worthy. But the Mysterious Force just _has_ to take it away before my mom comes home. I'm into three months and she thinks I've lost my mind! I didn't lose my mind, did I, Stace?"

"No, Candace, I see those inventions too. I honestly don't know how Phineas and Ferb manage to make their inventions disappear, but I think you should just quit trying to bust your brothers. Every time you try to do so, they disappear before your mom gets home and she thinks you're crazy. There's obviously a pattern going on here. Besides, those inventions are AWESOME!"

"Awesome?" Candace repeated, outraged. "_Awesome_? No, they're NOT awesome! They're BUST-WORTHY!"

"Why exactly _are_ they bust-worthy, Candace?"

"They're dangerous and threats to mankind!"

"Seriously, Candace, how can a _rollercoaster_ be a threat to mankind?"

"It could collapse while they're riding it."

"True. But what about traveling in time?"

"They could get stuck in whatever timeline they're in and mess up the overall timeline until the world comes to an end."

"True, true. What about a _golf course_?"

"They could hit a golf ball across the neighborhood and hit someone on the head with it."

"Honestly, what's threatening about- Oh wait, head injury that can be fatal... I see. Wow, Candace, you're right. Their inventions _can_ be dangerous. But Candace, no one's been hurt by them yet!"

"I have!" exclaimed Candace. "Not only physically, but psychologically! I may not be crazy, but look at me right now! I'm obsessing over busting my brothers!"

"Then stop trying to bust them, Candace, and enjoy their inventions."

"I try to-" Candace looked at the ground, downcast. "-but those inventions just remind me of...of-"

"Your dad?" finished Stacy. Candace looked up at him, a tear sliding from her eye, and nodded. "Oh. You should've told someone earlier."

"It's hard going back, Stace. I'm just afraid those inventions might hurt someone just like what happened last time. That's why I have to bust Phineas and Ferb! So then no one gets hurt. And don't say no one's been hurt again; someone will be soon!"

"Unlike your dad, Candace, Phineas and Ferb double-check their work for safety reasons, and you should respect that. They are NOT your dad, Candace. And you shattered their spirit by calling them the worst brothers ever. Actually, I think Phineas does all the emotional reacting, but I think inside, Ferb's shattered too. Go and apologize to them."

"And what if I don't want to?" Candace asked angrily, stepping away from Stacy.

"Maybe their emotions will get in the way of their inventing, and they won't double-check their work, and someone gets hurt. Just like what happened with your dad."

That got to Candace. If Phineas and Ferb are hurt and they are distracted from making their works safe, then it will obviously affect others negatively. Just like what happened to her father...

Phillip Daniel Flynn was the most brilliant inventor in Danville, way before Phineas and Ferb came in. Everyone enjoyed his works, even if they kept collapsing in the end due to the usage of low-quality construction material. To the people, that just meant something better will be delivered to them tomorrow. Candace could still remember how joyful she would be for the start of tomorrow.

However, all of that changed when Phillip constructed, quite fatefully, a rollercoaster. Now, Phillip's inventions would always come down after people got off, not inflicting so much as an injury. But with the rollercoaster, it was different. Somehow, something in the construction went wrong, and the rollercoaster collapsed in the middle of the ride, killing everyone aboard in one of the deadliest rollercoaster accidents in the history of the Tri-State Area. The collapse was deemed an accident, but everyone was so enraged at Phillip that it discouraged him from inventing.

Since her grandparents were among those killed in the accident, Linda was among those furious at Phillip and divorced him, taking Candace with her. Linda was pregnant with Phineas at the time, and when he was born, she forbade anyone to mention Phillip to her. And thus, while Phineas was aware he had a biological father, he never knew what became of him. In fact, no one knew what happened to Phillip after the accident, for no one visited his house ever again aside from the mailman.

Everyone in Danville and the Tri-State Area had since moved on from the accident and forgotten about it, instead moving on to the next wonder: Phineas and Ferb.

But if the two were indeed distracted from their work and caused a similar disaster, then...Candace couldn't bear to think about it.

"You're right, Stace," she said. "I have to apologize to Phineas and Ferb."

Just then, she and Stacy saw the rocket carrying Phineas fly off into the sky, only to be hit by an incoming green laser.

* * *

><p>Candace, Isabella, Stacy, Gretchen, and Adyson made their way through the shocked crowd, toward Phineas's fallen parachute. There, they found Ferb and Django dragging Phineas out from under the parachute; Django was crying hysterically.<p>

"What happened?" cried Isabella.

"He-He wanted t-to ap-apologize!" Django sobbed. "I-I-I to-told him t-to get in the-the r-rocket..."

Adyson placed a hand on Django's shoulder. "Django, it's not your fault," she said. "It's okay, no one blames you."

"I do!" Buford called.

"Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked, sitting beside Phineas's limp body and shaking him. "ANSWER ME! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"PHINEAS!" screamed Candace. "GET UP THIS INSTANT! OTHERWISE I'M GONNA HAVE TO BUST YOU!"

"Candace, I don't think it works that way," said Stacy.

"PLEASE, PHINEAS!" Isabella screeched. "PLEASE, WAKE UP! I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

"Oh, my goodness," Candace said, sitting down, tears falling from her eyes. "It's all my fault. I called him the worst brother out of my brothers, and he wanted to get up there and somehow use that rocket to apologize... I shouldn't have yelled at him..."

Ferb placed his hand on his stepsister's shoulder, to which Candace began to cry in it.

"No, it's _my_ fault," replied Isabella. "I called him a meanie. He went up there and wanted to apologize..."

"No, it's my fault," Django said. "It was my idea to use the rocket..."

"Hey, everyone!" said Buford, stepping forward. "Let's just say it was everyone's fault!"

Candace, Isabella, and Django burst into tears.

"Good job, Buford," Baljeet said sarcastically. "Quite a comfort you are..."

"Wait a minute, everyone look!" announced Gretchen, pointing at Phineas. "He's coming to!"

"Phineas?" Isabella grabbed Phineas's head and directed it towards her. "Phineas?"

"W-Wha?" Phineas opened his eyes, to everyone's happiness.

"Oh, PHINEAS!" Isabella squeaked, hugging Phineas.

All of a sudden, Phineas roared out inhumanely, shoved Isabella off of him, and broke into a run away from the crowd and towards the main road.

"PHINEAS!" everyone shouted, but it was too late: Phineas had reached the main road and was out of sight.

"Well," said Baljeet, "that was..._random_."

"I wonder what got into Dinner Bell?" Buford asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And so it begins! *bursts into evil laughter*

**Candace:** *scoffs* I hated this chapter. I didn't even get to bust Phineas and Ferb!

Since when did you start invading the Author's Notes, Candace? Go back to your universe.

**Candace:** *grumbles and storms off*

Now, with Candace gone, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**Stinkfly3**_

_**BroadwayFanGirl93**_

_**Coolguyforever**_

_**trachie17**_

_**NoShameHere**_

_**Joe the American**_

_**Gyaradosmaster**_

_**Lummie**_

_**Person X (unsigned)**_

_**Leopardlover1002**_

_**Team Platypeople**_

_**speedman12 (unsigned)**_

_**PnFfan101**_

_**Black Queen of Darkness**_

_**CAB00SE**_

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	4. No Longer in Control

**A/N:** Man, I update really fast.

**Candace:** Yes, yes you do.

Get lost, Candace. Now, I present to you Chapter 4. ENJOY!

**Candace:** Yeesh, you're no better than Phineas and Ferb.

What?

*Candace runs off with me in pursuit*

* * *

><p>Phineas looked around, confused. He was no longer sitting in the rocket, but standing in an empty landscape, occupied by nothing other than himself and a thick purple fog. (<strong>AN:** Sound familiar, anyone?) Gulping, the triangle-headed boy looked around in hope of finding someone else to talk to. Being alone in a bleak location such as this was obviously terrifying.

"Hello?" he called. The only response he got in return was an echoing of his own voice, sounding throughout the atmosphere.

"_Hello_?" he called again, more clearly this time.

"Hello."

Phineas screamed, realizing that the new speaker was directly behind him. Falling to the ground, the boy looked up at his now-companion to examine him. The figure was shrouded in a pitch-black substance that seemed to burn like fire, though it obviously wasn't affecting him. The only other physical trait Phineas can identify aside from the fire-like substance was his eyes. His sickeningly _green_ eyes that burned with a malice so overwhelming in quantities of evil that it made Phineas shudder fearfully.

"Afraid of me, Phineas?" the figure asked. "Maybe you should be."

"W-Who are you," asked Phineas, "and where am I?"

"Who am I?" repeated the figure. "Why, I'm not really sure. Unlike you and your friends and family, I've never been given a name. As for where you are, you are in your subconscious."

Phineas looked around. _This_ was his subconscious? He expected it to be more positive.

"I stand corrected," the figure said, "I mean _my_ subconscious. I don't know how, but I'm now in control of your body."

"What? How?"

"My, you are _so_ oblivious, Phineas. No wonder Isabella and Candace yelled at you."

Images of Isabella and Candace filled the fog, as if they were being projected from a film projector or something. Phineas cringed at the words that barreled at him with deadly accuracy, over and over again.

"You're...MEAN!"

"YOU TWO ARE THE WORST BROTHERS **EVER**! ESPECIALLY **YOU**!"

"Stop it!" screamed Phineas, covering his ears as if he were insane. "Make it stop, please!"

"With pleasure." The figure snapped his fingers, and the images disappeared into the fog, the words no longer flowing through the air.

"W-Why is this h-happening?" Phineas asked.

"Hey, don't ask me," replied the figure nonchalantly, pacing back and forth (or more like levitating; Phineas couldn't see the figure's legs). "I somehow came into your mind, with no explanation given to me, no backstory. And you know what? It doesn't matter, because I really _like_ it. I mean, you lead a really interesting life."

The figure snapped his fingers again, and more images filled the fog. Phineas gasped, realizing that they were images depicting of the things he did during the summer. Building a rollercoaster, traveling back in time, traveling around the world during the Summer Solstice, becoming one-hit wonders, even doing a few other things he didn't know he did. Like...seeing Perry standing on his hind legs, wearing a fedora? Before Phineas can think about it, the images disappeared and the figure spoke again.

"I can probably use this life of yours to my advantage," he said evilly.

"What kind of advantage?" asked Phineas curiously.

The figure slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Wow. Just, _wow_. You may be bright, but you lack intellectually in some aspects. Like identifying if someone is evil, for example."

Phineas gasped. "Y-Y-You're e-_evil_?"

"_Hello_? Black fire-like thingy shrouding me, creepy green eyes, mysterious identity... all of these practically scream 'Bad news!' And you don't even recognize it at first sight? How _incompetent_..."

"Hey, I resent that remark!"

"Well, too bad. I'm evil, so I obviously don't care. Now, I want you to follow these directions. I will return you to your consciousness and you will reinvent those contraptions you built."

"I thought you were in control of my body," Phineas said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know how, but I can bring your true spirit to the conscious world. I still remain in control; if I sense that you're getting out of order, I'll put you back on track. So, resistance is futile. Anyway, after you're done remaking those inventions, then I take over your body and use those things for my evil purposes! AHAHAHAHAHA! ...Well, I _can_ just do it all by myself, but I don't have the same mind as you, so I need your expertise to do things for me. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO!" yelled Phineas boldly. "I won't let you do that!"

"Can you?" the figure taunted. "I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Phineas wanted to do something to this guy, but he didn't know what. He saw all of those action movies, but the moves he's seen look too complex to mimic. If only he were in control of his body; he and Ferb can make some super-powered gloves and boots that strengthen the power of the weakest punches and kicks...

"HA! Knew you couldn't do it!" said the figure. "Now, be a good boy and do as I say. Somehow remake those things. It's quite easy. After all, _you_ invented them, am I right?" Phineas was silent, so he continued. "And by the way, while you're doing your work, I'll see if I can think of a name you can refer me to in the future. Familiarity with one another is efficient between partners, am I right? Sayonara!"

"Wait-" Phineas began, but it was too late: the figure had snapped his fingers once again, and the redheaded boy found himself lying under a tree. Gathered around him were Ferb, Candace, Isabella, and the others.

"Phineas, what got into you?" asked Baljeet.

Phineas opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, his mouth shut itself on its own.

_"Remember,"_ a voice said in his head, _"_I_ am in control of your body, not you. You only have limited control. Attempts to warn anyone are futile. Even if you're thinking of a counterattack, I_ will_ find out.__ Continuation of these attempts will result in something I wouldn't want to go through. Now, I want you to get a move on!"_

"Sorry," Phineas replied against his will. "I was, uh, panicking from...whatever, uh, happened to me..."

He expected his hand to fly up and scratch his ear, something he always did whenever he lied, but nothing happened.

_"Ya know, you're doing really good for a slave. Now let's move!"_

"Okay..." Buford replied suspiciously.

"Phineas," said Isabella, standing in front of Phineas, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was overreacting and I should've thought things through. Can you forgive me?"

"Of...Of course I forgive you, I-Isabella," Phineas replied, smiling with much difficulty. "No hard feelings, huh?"

"Yeah. So how about having that d-"

However, Phineas was breaking under pressure from having someone possessing him. Droplets of sweat broke out on his forehead, and Phineas, not wanting anyone to notice anything wrong with him, turned to Candace before Isabella can finish her sentence, shocking her.

"I forgive you too, Candace, for yelling at me," said Phineas quickly. "Now, let's get this birthday party started, huh?"

Everyone cheered and walked back to the Fireside Girls clubhouse.

* * *

><p>The only ones remaining at the tree were Isabella and Baljeet, the former reeling in shock from Phineas's quick actions.<p>

"He...He ignores me immediately," Isabella said. "Does he _really_ forgive me? Or did he just do that to end the situation and then get away from me?"

"I'm not sure, Isabella," replied Baljeet comfortingly, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry, though; I'm here. I'm here."

"Thanks, Baljeet. You're a good friend."

_"'Good friend', she says,"_ Baljeet thought grimly. _"She couldn't say anything better, like 'You're the best!' or 'I like how you're there for me, unlike Phineas'. Ah well, she complimented me; that's good enough, I guess... Oh, what am I _saying_? Why can't Isabella notice me? GAH! SO FRUSTRATING!"_

Baljeet could do nothing but follow Isabella back to the birthday party. The both of them didn't notice Ginger watching them jealously.

* * *

><p>Having built a headquarters using his supernatural powers, the dark figure watched the image currently projected on a large screen; it was showing what Phineas was seeing. He scoffed at the nice scenery his host was currently at.<p>

"Soon, once I'm through with," the figure said, "it'll be nothing but an ugly wasteland! AHAHAHA-"

Just then, the figure stopped cackling, the moment he saw that the image, Phineas's sight, was focused on someone. The figure pressed a button on the keyboard he created, which caused the image to zoom in on the person who attracted his attention.

"Well, well, well," the figure said as he examined the face of Adyson Sweetwater, "_who_ do we have right here? A pretty face." The figure chuckled maliciously. "A _perfectly_ pretty face. So mesmerizing... I sense a future queen in her." The figure looked up at the darkness and spoke at it. "Hey, Phineas! I've got another-"

* * *

><p><em>"-task for you. Try and win the attention of that pretty girl with the headband and bangs."<em>

Phineas looked at Adyson, who waved at him. Nervously, he waved back before spacing out. This was definitely not going well...

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's lovely to have a slave at your bidding," said the figure, sitting back on his armchair. "Now, to think of a good name. The Evil One? Nah, too general and non-frightening. The Destroyer? Nah, doesn't seem to fit. The Scourge of Good, Light, and Order? Nah, too long. The Emperor? Nah, too soon to tell. Genghis Khan? Nah, taken." Just then, the figure's eyes widened as he found the perfect name. "I've got it! The perfect name, the title EVERYONE will remember and shudder at!"<p>

The figure stood up from his armchair, dramatically pointing into the darkness above.

"THE **FIGURE**!"

Then, the figure sat down on his armchair, disappointed. "Nah, too anticlimactic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You were probably expecting something else for that last part? XD

Now, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**BroadwayFanGirl93**_

_**Stinkfly3**_

_**NattyMc**_

_**raidpirate52**_

_**iheartphinabella05**_

_**Coolguyforever**_

_**Black Queen of Darkness**_

_**Gyaradosmaster**_

_**Lummie**_

_**tlegg13**_

_**Joe the American**_

_**CMR Rosa**_

_**fanatheinvader**_

_**Person X (unsigned)**_

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian**_

**Candace:** This was a terrible chapter. I didn't have much of a part in it!

That's kinda the point, Candace. This chapter is supposed to re-introduce the Shadow. I don't see why you have to be in there.

**Candace:** I would've busted Phineas and Ferb!

Seriously, do we have to do this right now?

**Candace:** YES! I have a right to know if I'm gonna bust Phineas and Ferb in this fanfic!

*points off somewhere* Ooh, look! It's Jeremy!

**Candace:** JEREMY, JEREMY, JEREMY! GIMME A KISS, JEREMY! JEREMY!

Oh, thank goodness, she's gone.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	5. The Rise, The Preparations and The Tears

**A/N:** Before I begin this chapter, I wanna tell everyone that I have something planned out. Something downright HUGE. Something that'll knock your socks off!

**Candace:** Am I finally gonna bust Phineas and Ferb?

No, Candace, that's not it.

**Candace:** Aw, nuts. Is it a sequel where I finally bust Phineas and Ferb?

Hmmmmm...not really...

**Candace:** DARN! What is it then, Fanatic?

I'm not spoiling the surprise yet, Candace! I will tell you and the readers in the story's epilogue.

**Candace:** WHAT? NO FAIR! THE EPILOGUE'S _A HUNDRED_ CHAPTERS AWAY!

You're way off, Candace. It's only 10-15 chapters away. So, stay tuned for what I have in store, everyone! Now, I present to you Chapter 5. ENJOY!

**Candace:** It just _couldn't_ be a sequel where I bust my brothers, could it?...

**P.S.:** I need some help with the title for this chapter, for I can't think of a good one. Anyone who thinks of a good name for this chapter becomes one of my Favorite Authors and gets reviews from me everytime he/she updates his/her stories. Hopefully I'll keep my end of the bargain... Anyway, THANKS!

Again, ENJOY!

**Edit:** I would like to thank FrostShadowStar, Gyaradosmaster, Black Queen of Darkness, iheartphinabella05, and an unsigned reviewer for giving me their opinions of a perfect title for this chapter.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night on Maple Drive. In Phineas and Ferb's bedroom, Ferb was dozing contently in his comfortable bed, clutching a book of Sophocles's <em>Oedipus Rex<em> to his chest. However, unlike most nights, Phineas was wide awake, staring at the ceiling with fear and apprehension. The inventor couldn't sleep. He didn't want to somehow get back into his subconscious and encounter that...that _thing_ he found inside. He didn't know what it was, but it was definitely bad news and he had to do something to get rid of it.

But obviously, he couldn't do that. Phineas remembered during Adyson's birthday party that this dark character ordered him to flirt with her. He resisted, only to receive a slight shock of pain shooting up his spine as his body automatically moved forward, as if it were a puppet being controlled by a master. Knowing that this adversary was not the bluffing type, Phineas found himself reluctantly chatting up Adyson. Fortunately, this guy underestimated him: he had no experience with girls and the dark figure's goal of winning Adyson's attention has so far come to naught. But Phineas knew that this guy wasn't finished. The time will come when the figure would reveal himself to everything he knew and loved, his family, his friends...everything. He knew he couldn't let it happen, but how could he resist if he was being controlled like a puppet?

Phineas's eyelids started to get heavy. Panicking, the inventor intentionally widened his eyes, trying to fight the temptation of sleep.

_"No!"_ thought Phineas. _"I can't go back into my mind to talk to this guy again! I don't like it! Must stay awake!"_

Phineas blinked, then reverted to his wide-eyed state. He blinked again. He blinked again. He blinked again. He blinked again. And then everything was black. After a minute, the inventor realized he gave in to the irresistable sandman and opened his eyes, only to find himself back in the bleak, empty landscape with the rolling purple fog.

"Oh, no," Phineas said.

"Oh, yes," said the figure, appearing from the fog. Phineas noticed that he can clearly see the outline of the figure's body, whereas he wasn't able to the first time he saw him. "Welcome back, Phineas. By the way, I've thought up of a good name for myself for future reference. From here on, call me the _Shadow_."

"The Shadow?" asked Phineas, the fear gone for a moment. "Is that meant to be frightening, because it isn't that scary of a title."

The Shadow sighed and replied, "Whatever, just go with it. I can't think of anything else! Now, where was I? Oh, right! I was gonna berate you for not completing your tasks!"

"I was supposed to finish _today_? I can't do that! I'm not that perfect! I need some time to gather all the supplies and materials needed to recreate my past inventions!"

"Okay, that can be let go. But what about that pretty, green-eyed girl with the red headband?"

"Adyson?"

"Adyson..." the Shadow said, disturbingly dreamily. "_Adyson_. A lovely name. The perfect name for a queen."

"You _like_ Adyson?" Phineas shuddered. "I mean no disrespect for her, but... _ewwwww_..."

"SHUT UP!" the Shadow roared and he shoved his arm forward into empty air.

Phineas suddenly felt an unknown force thrust him into the air, and then, he felt the uneven ground greet his body with unwelcome arms. Yelling out in pain, Phineas began to remember an accident he had when he was five while riding a scooter. It was certainly not the best experience imaginable. Then, Phineas felt himself being dragged away, but when he looked to see what was pulling himself, he saw nothing. The inventor then looked up at the Shadow, who was pulling at empty air.

"Impressed, Phineas?" asked the Shadow. "I've learned this while entertaining myself. Now, come."

The Shadow then walked away, telekinetically dragging Phineas along with him as he stepped into the purple fog. Phineas began to shiver, for the fog was very cold, but the fog settled after a minute and he found himself at the Shadow's so-called headquarters. There was a computer screen with a keyboard, an armchair, a sofa, and, quite humorously, a refrigerator.

The Shadow released his telekinetic control over Phineas and stood over him.

"I don't ever wanna hear you disrespect my future queen in any way," he growled. "Got that?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Good boy." The Shadow walked away and began pacing back and forth; Phineas could now see legs and the villain no longer seemed to be levitating. "Now, because a slave must be treated leniently-" Phineas couldn't help but suppress a giggle at the irony of the Shadow's statement. "-I will let your delay slip. In fact, I'll give you no more than a week to get things done. If I don't see any satisfactory results, I will unleash all of my evil onto you. And I swear, the things you've experienced with me were only a _taster_. Now, bye-bye to you!"

The Shadow snapped his fingers, and Phineas found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. The inventor cast a glance at his clock, which read 2:47 AM. Phineas couldn't believe it; the last time he checked before slipping back into his subconscious, it was 1:32 AM. Time certainly ran slower in the subconscious.

Phineas's eyelids became heavy again, and before he could fight it, the inventor dozed off into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha' doin'?"<p>

Phineas was jolted awake by the familiar voice, and he found himself sitting under the nice shade of the backyard tree with Ferb and Perry. The peaceful, warm air of summer was hanging comfortably over him. Sleep really wasn't that good last night.

"Uh, Phineas?" asked Isabella. "I said, 'Whatcha' doin'?"

"Sorry, Isabella," Phineas replied, "I had a bad sleep."

"Maybe you can invent something that cures people of daytime sleepiness!"

"Actually, I had a better idea," Phineas said reluctantly, looking at his stepbrother. "Ferb, remember what I said yesterday, about the summer almost ending?"

Ferb nodded, while Isabella gasped.

"It's almost the end of summer?" she asked. "I never knew! It felt like more than 104 days!"

"Well, it's about to end, like it or not. Anyway Ferb, I was wondering that, uh, since summer is about to come to a close, maybe we should reconstruct all of the inventions we've made in the past summer. To, uh, highlight all of the accomplishments we have made in spite of the fact that we're kids."

Once again, Phineas expected his hand to fly up and scratch his ear, but nothing happened. Now it was easy to lie, _very_ easy, and Phineas really didn't like it.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Isabella exclaimed, while Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs-up of approval. "I'll call in everyone to help out!"

"And Ferb and I will go to Blueprint Heaven to retrieve the blueprints for our previous projects!" replied Phineas, smiling reluctantly. "Come, Ferb!"

"Wait, Phineas!" called Isabella. "Before you go, I want to say something!"

"Name it, Isabella."

_"NO!"_ the Shadow's voice yelled in Phineas's mind. _"No distractions! Get moving, Phineas! I've got some evil goals to achieve!"_

Knowing that the Shadow can hear his thoughts, Phineas replied, _"Isabella's just gonna say something to me. It's not like she's gonna take a lifetime to get finished! Besides, don't I have a week to get things done?"_

_"Just move _now_, otherwise it's a day!"_

"Phineas, about that d-" Isabella began, but Phineas, wanting a distraction, looked at his watch.

"Oh, look at that! It's five till 10:00! Hurry Ferb, before it closes!"

And with that, Phineas grabbed Ferb and fled the backyard, leaving behind a shocked and hurt Isabella.

"Okay," she said sadly. "I'll just call everyone in, like you want me to..."

She then instinctively yet nonchalantly looked around, and said sadly, "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Baljeet angrily muttered gibberish to himself as he walked down the sidewalk of Maple Drive, towards Phineas and Ferb's house, having been summoned there by a text from Isabella. He couldn't understand why Isabella liked Phineas if Phineas can't recognize her feelings for him, even if they were thrown right at his face. If Phineas were him, he'd think, then he'd find out right away, accept her feelings and treat her like she always imagined she'd be treated by him... Baljeet stopped and sighed dreamily, closing his eyes. Oh, how he'd <em>like<em> that to happen...

The Indian boy then opened his eyes and continued to walk down the street, all the while thinking of what would happen if Isabella noticed him. Approaching the backyard gate of 2308 Maple Drive, he opened the gate door and stepped into the famous backyard, only to find no one but Isabella sitting on the grass, weeping quietly into her palms.

"Isabella?" asked Baljeet, approaching his friend and crush. "Is...is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" replied Isabella, looking up at him. "_Wrong_? No, no, nothing's wrong! Nothing except-" She stood up abruptly, looking manic. "-EVERYTHING! Phineas doesn't recognize my feelings for him! Instead, he's preoccupied with those inventions of his, and all he seems to see me is as some sort of..._servant_! I mean, I have to help make his inventions for him every day! He doesn't respect me! I don't know why I've been wasting my time with him when I can find another, similarly lovely boy. A boy like-" Isabella turned at Baljeet, hearts in her eyes. "-_you_!"

Baljeet was shocked. "W-W-Wha?"

A fanatical Isabella grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close to her. "You heard me! I _love_ you! Forget Phineas; I think I've found my Mr. Perfect! And that is YOU!"

"Ohhhhh, _Isabella_..." sighed Baljeet, smiling in a goofy manner. "I feel the same..."

"Kiss me, Baljeet, and promise me we'll be together forever!"

"Yes, Izzie. We'll be together forever..."

"Kiss me!"

"Sure, Izzie..."

"BALJEET?"

Baljeet opened his eyes and found himself still standing on the sidewalk, 2308 Maple Drive and Isabella still a block away from him. Standing beside him was Ginger.

"Baljeet, you were spaced out!" Ginger exclaimed worriedly. "Well, thank goodness I snapped you out of it, because Buford would've-"

"**AWWWWW**!" screamed Baljeet. "Thanks, Ginger, for ruining that perfect moment of mine! I was imagining I found out Isabella loved me, and we were about to kiss, and we were gonna end up together; it all seemed _so_ real... and YOU ruined it!"

Baljeet then stormed off toward 2308 Maple Drive, leaving Ginger shocked and hurt.

* * *

><p>It only took five minutes for every kid who knew Phineas and Ferb to assemble into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Gretchen made her way toward Isabella, who was sitting under the backyard tree. The small auburn-haired Fireside Girl was followed by three other Fireside Girls. One of them had long brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a red bracelet on her left arm; another had brown hair tied into a ponytail, dark skin, green eyes, and wore brown earrings; and the third had long light-brown hair, brown eyes, and wore earrings.<p>

"Captain," Gretchen said, "I'm here, and I wanna t-" She stopped when she saw Isabella's downcast mood. "Cap, what's wrong?" Gretchen turned to the three girls. "Girls, go on and have fun."

"Alright," the blonde Fireside Girl said, speaking in an Australian accent, and she and the other two girls left to join the other Fireside Girls. Meanwhile, Gretchen sat down next to Isabella.

"What's wrong, Izzie?" she asked.

"I tried to ask Phineas about the dance," replied Isabella, "but he ignored me just as usual."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm pretty sure Phineas will catch on someday."

Isabella looked at Gretchen hopefully. "Really?"

"Yep. Then again, there's always the chance of him finding someone else before you can get to him."

Isabella looked at the ground, depressed. "I'd like to be alone right now."

Gretchen blinked, then nodded and left, mentally berating herself and her love of facts and logic. Sighing, she approached the other Fireside Girls.

"What happened, Gretch?" asked Holly.

"She's still down about what happened yesterday," Gretchen replied, looking at Isabella. "I tried comforting her, but me and my stupid facts upset her again."

"What happened to her yesterday?" one of the new Fireside Girls, the dark-skinned girl with the brown-haired ponytail, asked.

Gretchen looked at her and the other two new girls. These three, Julia (the blonde one), Jordan (the one with the brown ponytail), and Haley (the one with the light-brown hair), were Fireside Girls, but members of a different troop stationed in a different section of Danville, Troop 46232. For some reason, the rest of their troop came down with a bad sickness while they were selling lemonade in a neighborhood and Julia, Jordan, and Haley (who were able to avoid contracting this sickness because they weren't there when the strange occurrence happened) needed to be temporarily relocated to a different troop until their colleagues recovered. Since they were active in a different part of Danville, they were unaware of what happened in the daily lives of Troop 46231, so Gretchen found it necessary to explain things with them.

"Our chief, Isabella, has a crush on her best friend, Phineas."

"Phineas?" asked Julia, curious. "As in Phineas _Flynn_?" Just because she, Jordan, and Haley didn't know much about Phineas and Ferb didn't mean they didn't know of Phineas and Ferb's inventions.

"Uh, _yeah_..." Milly replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh." A new emotion flooded Julia's face, and while the others couldn't identify it, Gretchen believed it was most likely a downcast mood.

_"First Isabella, then Adyson, and now her,"_ thought Gretchen. _"Who's next? Irving? ...Actually, I wouldn't be surprised..."_

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb were walking away from Blueprint Heaven, pulling a cart full of blueprints of their past inventions behind them.<p>

"Mrs. Carlson was nice enough to save those blueprints for us," replied Phineas, chuckling nervously, trying to steer any possible suspicion from Ferb away from him. Ferb nodded before finally speaking for the first time of the day.

"What was that, back there?"

"Back there?" Phineas repeated nervously. "Back where?"

"At our backyard. Isabella was about to tell you something, and you were keen on listening, but suddenly, you said that Blueprint Heaven closes in five minutes and made a run for it. And yet, we made it by 11:30 and the store was still in its opening hours. Is there something about Isabella you're trying to ignore?"

"Me, ignoring Isabella? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

_"Don't you squeal now, Phineas,"_ the Shadow's voice said.

_"I know, Shadow,"_ replied Phineas mentally, _"no need to remind me!"_

"Look, I, uh, looked at my watch and, uh, misinterpreted the time," lied Phineas reluctantly. "Can you drop it now?"

Ferb was taken aback by Phineas's choice of words, and the redheaded tinkerer noticed it.

"Oh, sorry Ferb. I just had, uh, a really bad sleep."

Ferb nodded, understanding, and the two continued walking. A few minutes passed when the two boys came across a rather tall, purple building.

"Wow!" Phineas exclaimed, gasping in awe at the building's might. "That building is shaped like your head, Ferb!" He continued to examine it and suddenly felt a strange feeling. "Why do I get the feeling that we've _been_ there before...?" Phineas's eye caught the building's sign and he read it. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated..."

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Phineas and Ferb looked around, having sworn they heard a chorus sing. Just then, Phineas's world became black...

* * *

><p>Ferb heard Phineas grunt a bit, and he looked at his stepbrother. Surprisingly, he was standing still and upright, looking at the building's sign.<p>

"Phineas?" asked Ferb. "I heard you grunt. Are you okay?"

No response.

"Phineas?"

Still no response. Ferb tapped Phineas's shoulder.

"_Phineas_?"

Phineas's head finally turned towards him, and Ferb could've sworn he saw, for a split-second, a sickening green in Phineas's eye before it disappeared, replacing itself with blue.

"Yeah?" replied Phineas, confused.

Ferb was equally confused. "Nothing..."

* * *

><p>The Shadow watched on his screen, open-mouthed. The moment he first saw it on there, it took him aback that he decided to take full control of Phineas's body for a short time so he can see for himself. Now that it was confirmed to be credible, the villain sat back on his armchair, sinking into thought.<p>

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, eh?" he asked. "Looks like I'm not the only villain here. I have some _competition_. Well, you know what they say about competition."

He smiled with evil anticipation.

"You CRUSH it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** UH-OH! Looks like the Shadow's going after Doof! And that should be where Perry finally comes in. In fact, the next chapter's a mostly Perry-and-Doof chapter. HOORAY!

**Candace:** This chapter was terrible, just terrible. More terrible than the last chapter!

Let me guess: you didn't get to bust Phineas and Ferb.

**Candace:** Exac- *gets pushed away*

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**_trachie17 [LOL at your conversation with Shadow]_**

**_Gyaradosmaster [I am fully aware of the Baljeet-2xIsabella-2 pairing in your story. In fact, it inspired me to create this BaljeetxIsabella subplot, so creds to you! _:)_]_**

**_nightmaster000_**

**_GracieChanLuv101 (chapter 1 review)_**

**_raidpirate52_**

**_Joe the American [And keep up your lovely reviews!]_**

**_Stinkfly3_**

**_iheartphinabella05 [By the way, I congratulate you for continuing your "Anti-Phineas" fic in spite of the fact that it was unintentionally based off of mine. Don't let those accusations bring you down!_ :)_]_**

**_speedman12 (unsigned)_**

**_Lummie [Yes. LOL.]_**

**_Person X (unsigned)_**

**_BroadwayFanGirl93 [That's right!]_**

**_NattyMc_**

**_Coolguyforever [That's right, Coolguyforever, I'm bringing back the whole answer-the-review thing. I'm only gonna do it if the review's long or if there are questions that I feel should be answered. Thanks for inspiring me!_ :)_]_**

**_Black Queen of Darkness_**

**_fana (unsigned) [I know it's you, fanatheinvader, don't lie to me._ :)_]_**

**_Radar180 [Thanks!]_**

**_FanficFemale_**

Wow. I'm at six chapters and almost over 100 reviews. Good job, guys; y'all rock! Keep up the good work, and I'll keep up mine! :)

**Candace:** How DARE you push me away!

Uh-oh... *runs off* Well-hope-you-enjoyed-this-chapter-TheCartoonFanatic01-is-out-PEACE!

**Candace:** MOM! TheCartoonFanatic01 is stealing my line!

Oh, lord...


	6. The League Of Villainous Eblah blah blah

**A/N:** I was originally gonna update this earlier, but for some odd reason, these so-called 'browser cookies' kept interfering with the login process. Fortunately, my computer-savvy dad was able to solve the problem and the project is once again proceeding as planned!

Now, I present to you Chapter 6. ENJOY!

...

_Finally_, Candace doesn't invade the Author's Notes.

* * *

><p>Perry the Platypus slid down the tube leading towards his underground base. Obviously, he had been assigned to another mission involving the nefarious yet hilariously clumsy Doofenshmirtz. Landing on his crimson seat, the platypus agent looked up at his gargantuan screen as it filled itself with the face of Major Monogram, looking as stern as usual.<p>

"Uh, good morning Agent P," greeted the major. "Doofenshmirtz is up to something dastardly. We want you to put a stop to it. Before you ask, we actually _don't_ know exactly what scheme Doofenshmirtz has cooked up for today, for our spies are currently unavailable, but considering that he is active on a daily basis, we assume that he has a plot up his sleeve anyway. Good luck, Agent P. Oh, and remember that your medal ceremony is this evening, so I look forward to seeing you there."

Perry, surprised by the lack of explanation on what to do for today, just loyally saluted his superior and ran towards his hoverjet.

* * *

><p>As he flew towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry mused about what kind of scheme Doofenshmirtz has for today. Maybe he's in a brother-hating phase and has created an Inator designed to ridicule his law-abiding brother, and mayor of Danville, Roger. Or maybe he's gotten sick of his allergy to cats and designed an Inator to get rid of the felines forever. For all the agent knew, Doofenshmirtz probably, and finally got to his senses and constructed an Anti-Perry-The-Platypus-Inator. Anything could happen; the possibilities were endless. But when Perry saw the DEI building come into view, he didn't expect what was in his face.<p>

The penthouse, Doofenshmirtz's headquarters, was completely annihilated.

Jumping out of his hoverjet, Perry landed on the floor of Doofenshmirtz's laboratory and found Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz himself, weeping on the floor, sounding hilariously like a girl. The scientist was covering himself with his trademark white labcoat, which was now dusty and grimy. The moment Perry chattered to catch his arch-nemesis's attention, Doofenshmirtz immediately jumped up defensively and was standing so upright that Perry couldn't distinguish the evil scientist's usual slouch.

"Perry the Platypus!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz. "Oh, that is SO funny! You decided to take a laugh by destroying my headquarters with your super-awesome secret-agent Perry the Platypus-ness, did you?"

Perry didn't know what Doofenshmirtz was talking about. All he did was fly to DEI and see that it had been destroyed. The platypus shook his head in response, but that didn't convince the evil scientist.

"Oh, don't lie to me, Perry the Platypus! Your lies can't convince me. In my days in Druelselstein, they called me the Human Lie Detector! Anyway, do you _know_ how much hard work I have to go through whenever you destroy my lair? It's so HARD! Which is why I built my Rebuild-My-Lair-Inator!"

He gestured to a smoking pile of rubble that Perry flinched at.

"But thanks to _you_, I'm gonna have to rebuild my Rebuild-My-Lair-Inator, which I will then use to rebuild my lair! That's double the work! And what's worse is that my _family_ is coming over for dinner, and my mother is the kind of person who expects a clean environment waiting for her! Once again I will receive disapproval from my mother, disapproval that should be directed at that annoying do-gooder _Roger_ instead! And it's all thanks to you, Perry the _Cruel_-apus! Curse you, Perry the Platypus, curse you! And I _mean_ it this time! Wait a minute, 'curse you, Perry the Platypus' isn't good enough! Here's something better: you're a BAD arch-nemesis, Perry the Platypus! You're the _worst arch-nemesis _**EVER**!"

Perry's beak dropped open as the power of Doofenshmirtz's last sentence hit him with full force. Despite his clumsy, not-so-evil attitude, Doofenshmirtz was still capable of saying some evil, mean things. But never before had the platypus heard something _this_ hurtful come from the scientist. Doofenshmirtz apparently didn't seem to care.

"Now leave, Perry the Platypus! Leave before you make things more worse than it already is!"

Perry took heed of Doofenshmirtz's words and jumped off what was left of the DEI balcony and onto his hoverjet. Flying away, Perry looked back at the wreckage that was the DEI penthouse and saw Doofenshmirtz waving his clenched fist at him in anger.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" called the villain. "AND I MEAN IT _THIS_ TIME!"

* * *

><p>When Perry's hoverjet went out of sight, Doofenshmirtz stalked towards the remains of the Rebuild-My-Lair-Inator and began picking up the pieces, all the while musing about what just happened. He didn't regret a thing he said to Perry. After all, it had been hard work to rebuild his lair many times and it had been equally difficult to construct the Rebuild-My-Lair-Inator. But obviously the accursed OWCA caught on to his actions, believed he was doing some more wrongdoing, and sent in the platypus to mess things up for him again.<p>

Speaking of which, it had been recently hard on Doofenshmirtz, having to suffer countless defeats at the hands of Perry the Platypus. When the evil scientist first received Perry as an arch-nemesis, the first several defeats at the hands of the secret agent were obviously agitating and a blow to his pride, but after the summer began, Doofenshmirtz started getting used to it all, even _enjoying_ it on some occasions. But after a while, Doofenshmirtz's detest at his defeats came back again when he came to successfully predict the pattern of his fights with Perry and when he also started yearning for a victory of his own. But those two reasons couldn't match up to the third and biggest reason of it all: the fact that he, a fully-grown man, was being defeated by a mere _platypus_! How lower can one get than THAT?

"Gr, I hate that Perry the Platypus," snarled Doofenshmirtz to himself. "I've gotta defeat him once and for all. But what to do..."

"You can go to your LOVEMUFFIN and ask for help," Norm suggested, appearing beside his creator.

"Norm!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "How'd you survive that explosion!"

"I was hiding in that closet over there." The robot pointed at a room, which was no doubt the closet as it was the only part of the penthouse unscathed by the destruction.

"Hm. Go figure. Anyway, what'd you suggest again, Norm?"

"I suggested you go to LOVEMUFFIN and ask for help."

"LOVE-Wha?"

"The League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness," elaborated Norm.

"_Ohhhhhhh_, _that_ LOVEMUFFIN. I thought you were talking about some muffin-loving club. I guess I haven't been attending any recent meetings. Anyway, good idea, Norm! How come I didn't think of it sooner?"

"Because you were busy thinking to yourself as you picked up the pieces of the Rebuild-My-Lair-Inator for no good reason."

"There was no need to answer my question, Norm."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Don't call me 'Dad'."

"Okay, Dad."

"Dad, what happened here?"

Doofenshmirtz and Norm turned around to see Vanessa, Charlene, Roger, and Mr. and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz standing at what was left of the doorway.

"Oh, hi Vanessa!" greeted Doofenshmirtz. "Say, maybe we should reroute that dinner to _Roger's_, huh?"

"I knew it," Mrs. Doofenshmirtz said. "Heinz can't even manage his own house."

"If any of the neighbors ask," replied Mr. Doofenshmirtz, "say he's just a troubled friend."

Doofenshmirtz let out a growl that wasn't noticed by the other Doofenshmirtzes as Roger escorted Mr. and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz to the elevator, while Vanessa and Charlene remained.

"What happened here, Heinz?" asked Charlene.

"It was Perry the Platypus, Charlene!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed angrily. Charlene just chuckled, obviously not believing her ex-husband.

"Oh Heinz, I've always loved your sense of humor. Now, I guess we'll just go to Roger's, then."

"No, wait Mom!" cried Vanessa. "Look at what Dad did to his place! I told you he's evil!"

"Oh, come on Vanessa," replied Charlene, sighing heavily, "just because your dad's place is nothing more than a smoking pile of rubble doesn't mean he's evil. Maybe it was some sort of gas explosion. Heinz, you should check your house for safety!"

"I'm telling you, Charlene, Perry the Platypus did this!"

Charlene just laughed again. "Oh, so funny. Well, me and Vanessa will go to Roger's and we'll all wait for you while you sort things out with the repairmen. Come, Vanessa. Oh, by the way, hi Norm!"

"Hi, Mom!" Norm replied.

"How's that robotic arm of yours doing?"

"Great! I'll see you at Uncle Roger's!"

Vanessa sighed at her latest failure to bust her father, but obeyed her mother's orders and followed her to the elevator where Roger and Mr. and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz were waiting. Doofenshmirtz, in the meantime, scoffed as his family stepped into the elevator.

"Really, Norm?" he said to the robotic servant. "You call my ex-wife 'Mom' and _Roger_ '_Uncle_ Roger'?"

"What? You're my dad, so I have a right to call the rest of the family 'Mom' and such."

"For the last time Norm, I'm your _creator_, not your _father_."

"Okay, Dad."

"Just shut up, Norm. For now, we've gotta go to LOVEMUFFIN."

"What about our appointment with the repairmen?"

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "You just don't seem to get it, do you?"

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz parked Norm, who was in his vehicle form, into an empty space in the Danville Arena parking lot, which read 'Reserved for LOVEMUFFIN members'. The evil scientist stepped out just before Norm transformed into his robot form. In an instant, a hovermobile came into view and settled on the same parking space, apparently crushing Norm in the process. Doofenshmirtz grimaced upon seeing the driver as he stepped out: Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, a.k.a. 'Rodney', his arch-rival as an evil scientist.<p>

"Well, well, well," Doofenshmirtz said, "_Rodney_. Look at what you did; you crushed my Norm."

"Well, good for you," replied Rodney tauntingly. "And FYI, it's Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein."

"Yeah, like I care about your full name, Rodney. Now, shoo."

Rodney stuck his head up in a snobbish position as he walked towards the Danville Arena. When Rodney was out of sight, Doofenshmirtz looked down at the hovermobile's underside and saw that Norm had flattened himself in order to prevent being crushed.

"Norm?" asked Doofenshmirtz, shocked. "I never knew you were able to do that! I really need to read your instruction manual sometime..."

"Yes, yes you should," Norm replied as he crawled out from under the hovermobile.

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz and Norm walked toward the doorway into the arena and spotted a man sitting at a desk next to said doorway.<p>

"Name?" asked the man.

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz," Doofenshmirtz replied. "I'm a member of LOVEMUFFIN. Here, here's my pass."

He handed the man a card, which he thoroughly examined before shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he said, "but the membership card's expired."

"What?" Doofenshmirtz grabbed the card and looked at it. "Since when did membership cards have expiration dates?"

"Ever since LOVEMUFFIN was founded," replied the man stoically.

"Well, _I_ founded LOVEMUFFIN!"

"But you're not the supreme ruler."

"_I_ founded LOVEMUFFIN! Shouldn't _that_ make me supreme ruler?"

"Says here in LOVEMUFFIN's history records that the current supreme ruler is one Lawrence Anthony Fletcher."

"The ridiculously British man with the dorky glasses?" Doofenshmirtz asked, remembering the time he and Rodney were usurped by him while running for supreme ruler of LOVEMUFFIN. "He's a fraud! The guy was zapped by my Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, which _Rodney_ had the liberty of stealing and renaming!"

"Well, Mr. Fletcher is the supreme ruler, not you, and your membership card's been expired. Wanna complain? Call Mr. Fletcher."

"_That_ won't be necessary..." a new voice said coldly.

Doofenshmirtz turned to see a man wearing a dark-gray, buttoned-up labcoat with black gloves and identically dark-gray pants (**A/N:** No, NOT Doof-2), with raven-black hair, slightly pale skin, and brown eyes. A pitch-black raven was kindly perched on the man's shoulders. The bird had a red-eyed glare that Doofenshmirtz always feared under the belief that those disturbingly crimson eyes were following him everywhere. Trying his best to ignore the raven, Doofenshmirtz smiled in welcome.

"Ah, Dr. Cravenblack!" the scientist greeted. "How lovely to see you!"

"Hello, Heinz," replied Cravenblack. The scientist turned to the man at the desk. "He's with me."

"No members are allowed to enter without non-expired membership cards," the man said defensively.

"Not on _my_ watch," Cravenblack said in his most sinister voice. Adding to the intimidation was the raven, whose eyes turned into slits when it stared down the man, who gulped.

"You're in," he squeaked fearfully, trembling. "Both of you. I mean, all four of you!"

Cravenblack smiled in triumph before escorting Doofenshmirtz and Norm into the arena.

"Phew! Thanks for the save, Cravenblack," said Doofenshmirtz.

"Don't mention it," Cravenblack replied, sounding cold but sincere as he and Doofenshmirtz joined a group of other LOVEMUFFIN members. The two immediately spotted two more scientists, one sporting crimson hair and a brown mustache, the other being miniscule in size.

"Dr. Bloodpudding!" Doofenshmirtz called. "Dr. Diminuitive!"

The two scientists glanced at Doofenshmirtz and Cravenblack, both smiling as Doofenshmirtz and Cravenblack sat down beside them. Norm also sat down in the seat next to Doofenshmirtz, albeit with much difficulty due to his large size compared to the small seat.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Cravenblack!" greeted Diminuitive. "You almost missed it!"

"Missed what?" asked Doofenshmirtz, before he noticed that all the scientists were looked at the central stage. Following the stares, the villain saw that there was a person tied to a chair, apparently unconscious. He looked at Bloodpudding. "What happened?"

"This maniac tried to attack LOVEMUFFIN headquarters," explained the red-haired scientist. "He didn't get much done, for we used our Inators to subdue him. Now, we're trying to interview him, find out what kind of agency sent him to dispatch us and how they found out about us, so we can put up a little ransom. Can't believe this guy thought he can mount a full-scale attack on us by himself. He's just a kid, and yet, he packs a powerful punch. Thirteen villains were downed in six minutes before we could pull the plug on this operation..."

The scientists all watched as two scientists approached the figure seated on the chair. One of them sported light-brown hair at the temples and a beard with a sharp goatee; the other was stout with a slouch much worse than Doofenshmirtz's and had one brown eye, one light-green eye, and unkempt, long brown hair and goatee. Doofenshmirtz identified the scientist with the sharp goatee as Dr. Sharpeard and the stout scientist with heterochromia as Dr. Wackeye. Dr. Wackeye approached the figure and slapped him on the face, waking him up.

"Hello there, little kid," said Wackeye sinisterly.

"What?" the figure asked, confused. "Where-Where am I?"

The scientists all cackled and Doofenshmirtz, knowing LOVEMUFFIN customs, joined in. The cackling settled when Dr. Sharpeard gestured everyone to stop as he circled the figure in the chair.

"You're at a top-secret location-" began Sharpeard.

"The Danville Arena?" the boy asked, shocking Sharpeard and Wackeye.

"What? How'd you know?"

"It says on the sign over there."

Everyone looked at the large sign hanging from the ceiling, which proudly read, 'You are at the Danville Arena!'

"Remind the LOVEMUFFIN board to remove the sign when this is through," Sharpeard whispered to Wackeye, who nodded in response. He then looked at the boy and continued, "That sign is to throw your guard off. You are NOT at the Danville Arena, I repeat, you are NOT at the Danville Arena. Your location is none of your concern, anyway. What IS your concern, though, is that you've been captured by the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For...For..._For_..." He paused for a moment before turning to Wackeye. "I'm sorry, what was the rest of LOVEMUFFIN's real name?"

"Frightening Investments in Naughtiness," completed Doofenshmirtz, sitting up. "I know, 'cause _I_ founded it."

The scientists immediately booed Doofenshmirtz, except for Cravenblack, Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, and a select few of other villains. Sighing with anger at his unpopularity in LOVEMUFFIN, Doofenshmirtz sat back down on his seat, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, what the loser there said," said Sharpeard.

"HEY!"

Sharpeard ignored Doofenshmirtz. "The League of Villainous Evildoers Maniablah blah blah."

"Your name is _LOVEMUFFIN_?" asked the boy.

"Laugh it up all you want, kid," snarled Wackeye, "but that ain't saving you. What we wanna know is how exactly did you find out about our secret organization, and what agency do you work for?"

"I can't tell you," the boy replied fearfully.

"And why not?"

"Because he- **YAAARRRGGGHHHH**!"

The boy screamed and flailed about in his seat as the scientists watched with shock and confusion. Sharpeard and Wackeye gulped, taking a step back. Suddenly, the boy roared out an inhumane scream and tore away from his bonds, immediately attacking Sharpeard and Wackeye, subduing both. Cravenblack's raven cawed and flew into the air, swooping down and attacking the boy with its bladed talons, distracting him. Bloodpudding seized this opportunity to man his Paralyze-Inator, firing a single laser that hit the assailant and freezing him in his tracks. Recovering, Sharpeard stood up and approached the boy, whose eyes and mouth were still able to voluntarily move.

"LET ME GO! OR ELSE!" the boy screamed in a voice that sounded slightly different than the voice the boy was using while tied to the chair.

"Or else what?" Sharpeard asked tauntingly. "You'll attack us again? I think not. Bloodpudding's Paralyze-Inator's effects wear off in an hour. That gives us enough time to get all the information we need. Now, tell us, what agency do you work for, and how did that agency find out about us?"

The boy cackled. "I don't work for an agency. I work for _no one_. I'm here on my own agenda."

"And what agenda is that?"

"To get rid of the competition."

"Competition?"

"Yeah. Obviously I'm not the only villain in town. But I've underestimated you; I'm quite impressed. Your ranks were enough to overwhelm me into a weak state. All of you could be quite _useful_..."

"Useful for what?" asked Wackeye.

"My other agenda."

"And what would _that_ be?" Sharpeard asked.

"To commit acts of evil and not stopping until I do get fully satisfied," replied the boy eerily.

"Well, that's LOVEMUFFIN's job, and we don't need any help."

"Tell me, what kind of evil have you all been doing recently?"

Sharpeard opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. He then looked at Wackeye quizzically, only to receive a shrug from the other scientist. "A little help here, anyone?" he asked, beckoning to the rest of the villains, who did nothing but mutter in confusion and think about what LOVEMUFFIN did that was classified as evil. The boy smirked.

"Thought so," he said. "And I can help you achieve your goals of wrongdoing. Trust me, an offer like this apparently doesn't come up much to you guys. I suggest you take it while you still can."

"We'd take that deal," replied a scientist from the audience, "but we have to ask our supreme ruler first!"

"And who's your supreme ruler?"

"That'll be _me_," replied Doofenshmirtz, standing up and gesturing to himself proudly. Unfortunately, he was once again booed by most of the other villains and Doofenshmirtz, grumbling angrily to himself, sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Ignore him," Wackeye said to the boy, pointing at Doofenshmirtz, "he thinks he's in charge of everyone."

"That's because _I_ founded LOVEMUFFIN!"

"Yeah, and Lindana doesn't wanna have fun. Anyway, kid, our supreme ruler is... What's the supreme ruler's name again?"

"Lawrence Anthony Fletcher!" called the man at the desk. "The guy lives at 2308 Maple Drive!"

"Lawrence Anthony Fletcher?" asked the boy. "I know him! He's an... _acquaintance_..."

"Really?" Sharpeard replied. "Then it'll be easy for _you_ to ask him. He may be our supreme ruler, but ever since he got elected, he stopped attending regular LOVEMUFFIN meetings. He doesn't even make a single order afterwards. I guess that explains why LOVEMUFFIN hasn't been doing anything lately."

"Don't you guys have rules to fire your supreme ruler?"

"Nope."

"Not even a term limit?"

"Doesn't say so in the LOVEMUFFIN rule book. The only way a supreme ruler can be kicked out is if he or she resigns. We haven't received any resignation forms of any kind so far, so as far as we're concerned, Mr. Fletcher is our supreme ruler."

"Oh. Well then, I _will_ ask him! And trust me, fellow villains, you'll have a new ally by your side in no time!"

"Hopefully that happens," a scientist said. "It would be about time something interesting happened to LOVEMUFFIN!"

"Yeah, something interesting," repeated Sharpeard, looking at Bloodpudding. "Deactivate the Paralyze-Inator, Dr. Bloodpudding!" He then turned to the boy. "Okay kid, we're letting you go because your offer sounds extremely promising. But if you try and make any further attacks, just remember that everyone else's Inators are focused on you-" Several scientists immediately focused their inventions on the boy, catching Sharpeard's attention. "GUYS! I _told_ you to focus your Inators on him beforehand!"

"Sorry, Sharpeard," replied a scientist.

Sharpeard sighed before continuing, "Yes, these Inators are NOW focused on you, and ready to fire on you if you attack again-" Numerous humming sounds reverberated around the arena, signaling the activation of the Inators; Sharpeard sighed again at his comrades' inability to recognize orders until the last second. "So, no double-crossing, all right?"

"Got it," replied the boy. "No double-crossing."

Bloodpudding immediately pressed a button on his Paralyze-Inator, and the boy was fully capable of movement again. The scientists of LOVEMUFFIN braced themselves for an attack, but the boy crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow, and tapped his foot.

"What? I'm a person of my word."

"Okay, so we're at equal terms," Wackeye said. "Alright, kid, you're in. As long as Mr. Fletcher approves, that is."

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz here-" Sharpeard said, pointing at Doofenshmirtz, whose eyes widened in negative shock at the task being assigned to him. "-will drive you to this... What's the address of Lawrence Fletcher again, Mr. Secretary?"

"2308 Maple Drive!"

"2308 Maple Drive."

"What?" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz. "But I have a family reunion to attend to!"

"Does it look like we care, Doofenshmirtz?" Rodney asked from the other side of the arena.

"Yeah, what Rodney said," said Wackeye.

"It's Aloyse Everheart Eliza-"

Sharpeard spoke over Rodney, to Doofenshmirtz. "Doofenshmirtz, it'll be _you_ who drives this kid to 2308 Maple Drive."

"Why?" asked Doofenshmirtz rebelliously.

"BECAUSE WE'RE EVIL!" chanted all LOVEMUFFIN members. Doofenshmirtz growled quietly, knowing that he cannot argue with that.

"Come, Norm. We're driving this kid to 2308 Maple Drive."

"Yes, sir," replied Norm, standing up and unknowingly taking his seat along with him.

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz eyed the boy as Norm drove them both down the street away from the Danville Arena. Now that he was near the boy, the scientist had a better view of the newcomer's physicality. Examining it, the villain noted how much the boy looked a lot like him. Ignoring it, Doofenshmirtz decided to stir up a conversation.<p>

"So, how'd you know where LOVEMUFFIN was located?"

"I-" the boy began, but he fell silent as he thought over his answer. "-saw it on a flyer somewhere."

"Oh. I never knew LOVEMUFFIN passed out flyers. Ah well, I didn't go to any recent meetings. Anyway, what's your name, kid? I didn't catch it."

"The Shadow," replied the boy.

He then closed his eyes and opened them again. Doofenshmirtz nearly yelled out after witnessing the boy's eyes turning from green to blue. The boy then spoke in a slightly different voice, which sounded quite..._fearful_. "And I'm Phineas."

"Uhhh, _oookkkaaayyy_... And how will I know which name to call you by?"

Phineas turned back into the Shadow, who replied, "The Shadow's the evil one with the green eyes. Phineas is the pathetic weakling with the blue eyes."

"Okay. Shadow is the one with green eyes, Phineas is the one with blue. Shadow, green. Phineas, blue. Shadow, green. Phineas, blue. Got it. So, Phineas-"

"Shadow."

"Shadow, got it. How'd you become evil in the first place? What's your tragic backstory."

"I...I don't _know_."

It was silent inside Norm, save for the chirping of a cricket. Doofenshmirtz saw a cricket sitting on the dashboard, to which a robotic hand extended out of the radio and slapped the insect, causing it to stumble out of the open window in a daze.

"I got the scary bug, Dad," Norm's voice said from the radio.

"That's...that's _it_?" Doofenshmirtz asked, ignoring Norm as he looked at the Shadow.

"What do ya mean?" replied the Shadow, raising an eyebrow.

"That's your emotionally scarring backstory, your great tragedy? Dude, that's not even a backstory! That's a _nothing_!"

"Hey, don't blame me. I just woke up in Phineas's mind and I had evil urges, so I took over his body with ease. That wasn't enough, though, so I cooked up greater goals of evil. Such as taking over- I mean, _teaming up_ with LOVEMUFFIN to get those goals done. All I have to do is ask for Mr. Fletcher's permission and then things will get interesting from there!"

"Wait, Phineas?"

"Shadow, Doofenshmirtz."

"Yeah, Shadow. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you a little too _young_ to be evil?"

"Yes, yes I am. Got a problem with that?"

Doofenshmirtz was silent for a moment. "Nope. Not at all."

"Good." Just then, Doofenshmirtz saw a house with the numbers 2308 on it. "Oh, goodie! We're here!"

"And just in time," replied the Shadow eerily as he saw the many inventions made by Phineas and Ferb during the entire summer, standing there proudly in the backyard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well THAT doesn't sound good. And Doofenshmirtz, at Perry's residence? ...Things just got more interesting...

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**Coolguyforever**_

_**Stinkfly3 [Stay tuned for that.]**_

_**anon (unsigned)**_

_**NattyMc [LOL at your review. **_**XD**_**]**_

_**nightmaster000 [Yes, yes it will. And I hope this answers your question about the Shadow-Doof meeting.]**_

_**Black Queen of Darkness [Thanks for the review!**_**:)_]_**

**_Gyaradosmaster_**

**_NoShameHere [Why, thanks!]_**

**_FrostShadowStar [Thanks for reviewing every chapter from the start! More reviews for me and a lot of excitement for you!_ :D_]_**

**_Person X (unsigned)_**

**_fanatheinvader_**

**_iheartphinabella05_**

**_Leopardlover1002_**

**_BroadwayFanGirl91 [Actually, I am listening to your pleas, and I cackle evilly at the misery you are suffering from reading Phineas's suffering. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ...Nah, just kidding!_ XD_]_**

**_speedman12 (unsigned)_**

**_Lummie_**

**_chrissytutu_**

**_Joe the American [I love your haikus._ :D_]_**

**_CAB00SE [And me likey your reviews!]_**

**_shadowayn_**

**_maniac's maniac (chapter 4 review)_**

**_maniac's maniac [And here's what was going on with Perry and Doof at this time. Hope you liked it!]_**

Wow. That's a lot of reviews. I appreciate it, guys; keep it up!

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!

**Candace:** MOM! TheCartoonFanatic01 is stealing my line again!

Oh, NO! Not again...

**Candace:** Oh, _yes_ again. You and I are gonna have a little talk about this chapter and how terrible it was because I didn't get to bust Phineas and Ferb.

*runs off* SAVE ME, JEEBUS!


	7. Busted!

Ferb didn't know what kept Phineas. The moment they stopped by this DEI building, Phineas had said that he needed to go back to Blueprint Heaven and retrieve some blueprints he accidentally left behind, while Ferb would go ahead. The British boy obliged and returned to the backyard, where he found a crowd waiting for him. But hours have passed by with the wind and Phineas still hasn't returned. Which is why Ferb decided to go ahead with the construction of all the Big Ideas, which proved to be a slight difficulty without Phineas's supervision and experience with blueprints, but the constructions were eventually a success. The British boy looked up at the inventions as they towered over the backyard proudly.

"Hey, Ferb?" a voice asked, and Ferb twirled around to see that it was Adyson. "Did Phineas tell you when he would come back?"

Ferb shook his head, just as a blur of red rushed out of the house, accompanied by an insane giggling.

"PHINEAS AND FERB!" Candace shrieked, catching everyone's attention. "YOU JUST CAN'T SPARE A LAUGH, CAN'T YOU! YOU DECIDE TO HUMILIATE ME FURTHER BY RECONSTRUCTING **EVERY** THINGAMAJIG YOU MADE THE PAST SUMMER AND WAITING TILL THE MYSTERIOUS FORCE TAKES IT AWAY WHILE I GET MOM HERE! IT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU GUYS ARE **SSSSSOOOOO** BUSTED ANYWAY! WHO KNOWS? MAYBE I'LL FINALLY SUCCEED WITH- JEREMY!"

Candace's boyfriend Jeremy Johnson had entered the backyard, accompanied by his friends Coltrane and the guy whose name I don't know-

"HEY!" the teenage boy shouted at me. "I **DO** HAVE A NAME!"

Yes, yes you do. Anyway, the trio were carrying along their instruments and gaped in awe at the inventions that stood on the backyard.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Phineas and Ferb have recreated all the inventions they made during the summer? Super-awesome!" He then saw Candace walk towards him and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Isn't this awesome, Candace? Summer's ending and they decide to put everything to a close with a blast by doing this!"

"Uh, yeah," Candace lied, trying to maintain her ground, "super-awesome..." She immediately whipped out her cell phone while Jeremy and his friends went over to the crowd and quickly dialed Linda's number, which immediately went to voice-mail.

_"You've reached Linda Flynn. I am unavailable for the time being, so please leave your rant about Phineas and Ferb after the beep. Beep!"_

Candace growled at the voice-mail before saying, "MOM! Phineas and Ferb have recreated everything I told you about during the past summer in the backyard! Come home, quick!"

"Don't you think that after all of these attempts to bust your brothers," Stacy said, approaching Candace, "_this_ one won't succeed? I mean, I sense a pattern here, Candace. Just enjoy what you've got before this Mysterious Force-" She air-quoted those last two words to emphasize her disbelief in the concept. "-takes it all away."

"NO!" shrieked Candace. "I'D LOVE TO ENJOY 'EM, BUT THIS IS MY GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY TO TELL MOM THAT I'VE BEEN RIGHT THIS WHOLE SUMMER!"

"Okay. Prepare to fail. _Again_."

"Oh, I am _not_ failing this time. I mean, how can no one notice _all of these contraptions_ in one spot?"

"Your parents weren't able to notice that army of Norm Bots attacking Danville even if they were in front of 'em," Katie replied, appearing out of nowhere. Candace and Stacy looked at her as if she were insane.

"Since when did Phineas and Ferb create a robot army that attacked the city?" asked Candace suspiciously.

Katie's eyes widened as she said, "Oh, sorry! I misspoke! I meant, uh, I, uh...see ya!"

The Fireside Girl ran off into the crowd, with Candace and Stacy watching her, puzzled.

"Uh... _what_ just happened?" Candace asked.

* * *

><p>As Candace's rants progressed, Ferb bit his lower lip gently in concern as he entered the house and paced around near the house's front door, his worry for Phineas increasing readily by the minute. Phineas would never miss out on an unforgettable event such as this! The green-haired engineer wondered what exactly was keeping Phineas back... The doorbell suddenly rang and Ferb immediately unlocked the door, swinging it open. His heart immediately stopped.<p>

It was the beautiful Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, her sleek brown hair flowing nicely down to her shoulders, her all-black clothing still a perfect fit on her. Ferb's jaw dropped open.

"Oh, Ferb!" Vanessa said, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

Ferb closed his mouth, cleared his throat, and quickly straightened his shirt before replying, "This is my home."

"Oh, I never knew you lived in the same place as my mom's cooking-class partner..."

Vanessa stepped inside the house, followed by Charlene, Roger, and Mr. and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz.

"Ferb," said Vanessa, "this is my family." She beckoned to each family member as she introduced them. "My mother Charlene, my Uncle Roger, and my grandparents. Everyone, this is my friend, Ferb Fletcher."

"Ah, so you're the one Vanessa's been talking about," Charlene replied, shaking Ferb's hand. Ferb blushed, obviously relishing in the fact that Vanessa talked about him.

"Yeah, I remember you," said Roger as he shook Ferb's hand. "You and your stepbrother built all of those one-time inventions that took Danville by storm. I never got the chance to properly congratulate you for making Danville's summers enjoyable. Remind me to schedule something, young sir, when you have the chance."

"I will," Ferb replied. "What brings you all here to Maple Drive?"

"Our car broke down outside," explained Charlene, "and we coincidentally stopped in front of your house. We tried calling a mechanic, but when we picked him up, we heard snoring. Since I already know this house, for your mother is my cooking-class partner, we thought that she could help us out with the car. Speaking of which, is she home?"

"No. She and my father left to get groceries. You all make yourselves comfortable while you wait."

"Ah, such a fine gentlemen," Mrs. Doofenshmirtz said, ruffling Ferb's hair. "Just like Roger."

"And unlike Heinz," snarled Mr. Doofenshmirtz disapprovingly, just as he and the other Doofenshmirtzes spotted the inventions on the backyard. "What is _that_?"

"If my assumptions are correct, Father," Roger replied, "those are all the inventions Phineas and Ferb have made, the ones I've been telling you about."

"We rebuilt them to commemorate the end of the summer," explained Ferb. "You'd all be free to use them as you wish if my brother weren't so late..." The doorbell rang again, to which Ferb and Vanessa walked toward the front door. "Ah, speak of the devil. Can't wait to find out what kept Phineas... Look at me! I'm speaking nonstop!"

"Quite an achievement, Ferb," replied Vanessa. "Good job."

Ferb blushed and reached for the doorknob, but Candace rushed into the scene and swung the door open for him, revealing Linda and Lawrence.

"MOM! DAD!" the redhead screeched. "YOU'RE HERE! AND JUST IN TIME! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"I'm really surprised, Candace," replied Linda. "No phone calls about Phineas and Ferb doing anything-"

"I sent you a voice message, but it doesn't matter anymore! Come on, come on, I'll PROVE it to you that I've been right about my brothers the entire summer! Come on, come on, come on!"

To Candace's dismay, Charlene spotted Linda. "Linda!" she called.

"Charlene!" Linda cried, hugging her cooking-class partner. "What brings you here?"

"Our car broke down in front of your house. We came here to ask for any assistance on the car."

"What happened to calling the mechanic?"

"I tried that, but I got snoring on the other end."

"OH, **NO**!" screamed Candace. "MOM, THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS MEET-AND-GREET! YOU-"

"Yeesh, your daughter's very rude," Charlene noted. "Just like mine..."

"HEY!" Vanessa cried, outraged.

"I know, right?" said Linda. "Remember the time we got phone calls from them at the same time during class?"

"Yeah, and Chef Guilbaud yelled at us for using cell phones?"

"Ah, that was funny..."

"_Hello_?" called Candace. "Mom, come to the backyard, PLEASE!"

Linda sighed. "Very well. Sorry, Charlene, I need to do this."

"No problemo."

Candace immediately half-dragged Linda towards the backyard, giggling insanely all the while. Everyone else looked after them, to which Vanessa looked at Ferb.

"Is your sister always like this?" she asked.

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p>Candace giggled maniacally as she continued to forcibly escort Linda to the backyard. This was it, she continuously thought. The Mysterious Force has yet to work out its magic, and her mother was nearing the inventions. Finally would Phineas and Ferb be busted... Candace fell on her knees dramatically and let out an inhuman roar of triumph as she shoved Linda into the backyard, which was miraculously still housing every invention from the summer, not a single one missing.<p>

"What?" asked Linda, puzzled as she looked at the inventions. "What's all of this?"

"The things I've been telling you for the entire freakin' summer!" Candace replied, giggling hysterically. "I was RIGHT, Mom! Phineas and Ferb _were_ building all of those things, and I am NOT crazy! AHAHAHAHAHA! I **WIN**! PHINEAS AND FERB, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!"

"I-I-I can't _believe_ this!" chided Linda, looking at all of the children. "You children should be ashamed of yourselves! What're you doing, endangering yourselves by building all of this? Into the house, everyone! I'm gonna have Mr. Flynn-Fletcher call all your parents to pick you up!"

"But Mom-" began Phineas, who stepped into the backyard with Ferb.

"No buts! Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, I can't believe you both carelessly tossed away your lives to build these things! Into your bedrooms, the two of you! YOU TWO ARE SO **BUSTED**!"

"Yes!" shrieked Candace as Phineas and Ferb walked into the house with the other children, downcast. "FINALLY! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Candace?"

Isabella's voice pulled Candace back into reality, and she found herself in the backyard, the inventions still in Linda's full view. Candace smiled devilishly, not caring if she imagined things; the busting was gonna happen anyway.

"Wow!" exclaimed Linda.

"I know, right?"

"So, kids-" Linda looked at the crowd of children, smiling, to Candace's surprise. "-you decided to have someone build all of this to celebrate the end of summer. How lovely! Who's the manufacturer? I think a payment to them is in order..."

"Actually, _we_ made all of those ourselves," replied Django.

"Oh, such active imaginations," Linda said, smiling.

"WHAT?" screamed Candace. "**NNNNNOOOOO**! MOM, THAT'S TRUE! THEY MADE THOSE THINGS THEMSELVES!"

"Oh really, Candace? Do you honestly expect me to believe that _children_ can make _all of this_?"

"I do," replied Vanessa, stepping into the backyard followed by Ferb, Lawrence, and the Doofenshmirtzes.

"Me, too," Roger said. "I've seen it myself. As mayor of Danville, I can vouch for that."

"Wait a minute," said Linda, "are you telling me that _children_ actually did this?"

"Yep."

"Actually," said Ferb, "Phineas and I did most of the work-"

"**WHAT**?" screeched Linda, causing Candace to giggle. "FERB FLETCHER, YOU AND PHINEAS ACTUALLY DID **ALL OF THIS**?"

"Yeah!" Candace cried. "See Mom! I WAS telling the truth! Phineas and Ferb HAVE been making all of these in-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU, YOUNG LADY!" Linda scolded, looking at Candace now.

"What? Why are you yelling at ME now? You should be yelling at Ferb."

"I can't believe it. Candace, I've left you in charge of your brothers, but you just stood by and let them become endangered while they made all of this!"

"I tried to stop them, Mom, I swear!"

"No, you didn't. All you did was keep calling me!"

"To bust the boys!"

"I don't care. You didn't do anything better, Candace! You should've just evacuated your brothers!"

"I-" Candace began, but she sunk herself into thought. Maybe she _should've_ justed evacuated her brothers.

"I thought so. Candace Gertrude Flynn, you are BUSTED for not protecting your brothers right. As for you-" Linda looked at Ferb. "-Frank Lawrence Fletcher, you are BUSTED for making all of these! Get Phineas! I need to bust him too!"

"I would, Mum," replied Ferb, "but Phineas hasn't been here for most of the day."

"WHAT?" Linda shrieked, outraged. "WHERE **IS** HE?"

"He said he needed to go the Blueprint Heaven."

Linda procured her cell phone and prepared to dial a number. "Not anymore..."

"Uh, honey?" asked Lawrence. "Don't you think it's a bit _harsh_ to punish the kids? They haven't been hurt by those things yet."

Linda's response was cold. "That's right, honey. _Yet_. And why are you so protective of them? ...You didn't participate in those inventions, didn't you?"

Lawrence gulped. "Actually, I _did_ participate in a select few-"

"LAWRENCE ANTHONY FLETCHER! I CAN'T **BELIEVE** YOU! YOU LET OUR **CHILDREN** BE ENDANGERED! YOU ARE **BUSTED** FOR BEING A TERRIBLE PARENT IN OUR FAMILY!"

"Uh, Linda-" began Charlene.

"Back off, Charlene!" cut off Linda menacingly. "This is a Flynn-Fletcher family matter. No need for you to butt in!"

"Now, now, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher-" Roger said kindly.

"You too!"

For once in his life, Roger felt himself become smaller as he stepped back towards his parents. In fact, everyone except the members of the Flynn-Fletcher family became fearful and took a step backward to avoid getting embroiled into the conflict. Linda was staring daggers at her family, rage burning in her eyes. Candace started to wish that the Mysterious Force would've acted earlier...

"We're ALL gonna have a talk tonight," Linda snarled as she dialed Phineas's number and put it to her ear.

To everyone's surprise, a ringing was heard in earshot. Everyone looked up to see Phineas perched on the Flynn-Fletcher roof, Doofenshmirtz and Norm by his side. His green eyes burned with triumph as his lips curved into an evil smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gosh, it was intense, writing down the second part of the chapter. I hope Linda wasn't OOC, yelling up that storm. I didn't know exactly how she'd react on the show if Candace was finally able to bust Phineas and Ferb, but judging by clues, I figured it'd be a nasty scene. Hope it wasn't over-the-top nastiness, though.

And the Shadow reveals himself! Let the epicness begin!

My, wasn't the chapter's title greatly appropriate or WHAT?

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**Person X (unsigned)**_

_**CAB00SE [Wow. Hope you didn't actually keep staring at the screen.]**_

_**NattyMc [LOLZ!**_**XD_]_**

**_Coolguyforever [Sorry if I didn't respond to your last review. I will only respond if it's absolutely necessary. And hey! I'm responding to THIS review!]_**

**_iheartphinabella05_**

**_fanatheinvader_**

**_nightmaster000_**

**_Joe the American [I used Google Translate, and I think 'red' in Latin would be 'Rubrum'. And I like your usage of Latin in your review, good touch!]_**

**_BroadwayFanGirl91 [You are forgiven._ :)_]_**

**_Gyaradosmaster_**

**_Lummie [Just watch the episode "Bullseye!" Judging by the way it ended, no one seemed to disqualify Lawrence as their supreme ruler.]_**

**_NoShameHere_**

**_Stinkfly3 [Why?]_**

**_CMR Rosa_**

**_IzzieGS [You got it right!_ :D_]_**

**_venXIII [Like I told Lummie, watch "Bullseye!"]_**

**_FanficFemale_**

**_Black Queen of Darkness_**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!

...

FINALLY! Candace didn't invade the Author's Notes at all!

**Candace:** You were saying?

Oh, dear God...


	8. A Stunning Defeat So Far

"PHINEAS ALBERT FLYNN!" Linda screamed, pointing at Phineas. "GET OFF THAT ROOF THIS INSTANT!"

"Sure thing..._Linda_," replied Phineas, smiling maliciously as the afternoon breeze picked up, as if on a cue. Without warning, the boy slid down the roof as if he were surfing a wave, and everyone screamed as he fell off the roof and landed expertly on the ground, doing a stylized roll as he did so. Doofenshmirtz and Norm followed suit, but both immediately tripped and fell off the roof, landing painfully and clumsily.

"OW! MY UNEVEN BACK!" Doofenshmirtz yelped.

"Mommy, I wanna go to the doctor," said Norm optimistically, having done the splits.

"BAH!" screamed Phineas, looking at his compatriots as they stood up, angered that they ruined the mood. "**IDIOTS**!"

"PHINEAS ALBERT FLYNN!" shrieked Linda, walking towards her son. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY **DID** THAT DANGEROUS STUNT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Dad?" Vanessa asked, watching Doofenshmirtz dust his labcoat.

"Oh, hi Vanessa," greeted Doofenshmirtz.

"NO TIME FOR THIS!" Linda interrupted. She finally became calm when she saw Doofenshmirtz. "_Heinz Doofenshmirtz_?"

"_Linda Flynn_?"

"You two know each other?" asked Charlene.

"We dated once," Doofenshmirtz and Linda replied simultaneously.

"Uh..." said Lawrence, "_awkward_..."

"Well, I'd _love_ to keep up this chitchat," Phineas snarled, "but we've got some matters to take care of. Doofenshmirtz?"

Doofenshmirtz nodded, flashed a smile of evil at everyone as he reached into one of his coat pockets, and procured... ... ... ... ..._a set of car keys_?

"WHAT?" screeched Phineas. "Doofenshmirtz, what happened to the Stun-Inator you put into your coat?"

"I, uh, left it behind at the...Danville Arena..."

Phineas slapped his forehead in disbelief, as Charlene raised an eyebrow.

"_Stun_-Inator, you say?" she asked.

"Well," explained Phineas, "we were planning to hold you all at gunpoint and summon the forces of LOVEMUFFIN to help us transport these inventions back to the Danville Arena, but since this idiot here-"

"HEY!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, putting his gangly hands on his hips.

"-ruined the mood for _the second time_ for today, I guess we're gonna have to abort the plan and try again tomorrow. Have a nice day-"

"_Or_ we could just do this," replied Norm, immediately transforming his hands into cannons that everyone gasped at, even Phineas and Doofenshmirtz.

"Wow, Norm," Doofenshmirtz said. "I REALLY need to read your instruction manual."

"Yes, yes you should, you idiot," commented Phineas, smiling sadistically as Doofenshmirtz crossed his arms in annoyance. "And I guess that takes care of the whole hold-everyone-at-gunpoint aspect of the operation, so, onward to Phase Two!"

"Which is?"

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ, YOU IDIOT! CALL IN LOVEMUFFIN!"

Doofenshmirtz squeaked fearfully, nodded loyally, and took out an advanced walkie-talkie.

"_Heinz_!" gasped Charlene. "You're actually gonna stand by as we're endangered?"

"Uh, yeah. About that-"

"HE'S EVIL, MOM!" Vanessa cried, pointing at her father accusingly. "I TOLD YOU, MOM! HE'S EVIL, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"Is this true, Heinz? You're actually _evil_?"

"Uh...yeah," replied Doofenshmirtz. "That about sums it all up."

Charlene gasped in shock and said, "Oh, _Heinz_..."

"I can't believe this," said Mr. Doofenshmirtz. "Heinz, do you think becoming an advocate of villainy will solve things?"

"Actually, YES." Doofenshmirtz started filling up with boiling anger. "And this is because of what you did to me during my childhood, Father! You and Mother! You two treated me like nothing, but did you do the same for Roger? NO! You gave him all the attention and praise! You never did anything nice for ME! Not even ONCE! One time would've worked things out differently, but NO! YOU TREATED ME LIKE THE SWAMPS OF DRUELSELSTEIN: WORTHLESS, CRUDDY **GARBAGE**! ALL THE WHILE, ROGER JUST **HAD** TO BE YOUR SHINING, GOLDEN SPITZENHOUND! But things will change when LOVEMUFFIN and I take over the Tri-State Area. SOON, you will come to appreciate my successes, just like it should've been!"

"We're sorry we treated you this way, Heinz," Mrs. Doofenshmirtz said sincerely, "but we just couldn't help it! I swear to you, Heinz, we tried to be nice to you! But we couldn't help it!"

"AND WHY NOT?"

"We didn't tell you this before, Heinz, but you were one of t-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" shrieked Doofenshmirtz. "YOU'RE DOING THE CLICHE OF STALLING THE VILLAIN WITH RIDICULOUS BACKSTORIES UNTIL HELP COMES IN! (**A/N:** Ironic, huh? XD) WELL, THAT WON'T WORK ON ME! NOW, SHUT YOUR TRAP, MOTHER, AND COWER BEFORE MY ROBOT'S CANNONS!"

"Wait a minute," Phineas said. "LOVEMUFFIN's goal is to conquer the Tri-State Area?"

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much."

"No offense, but that's a stupid goal. The Tri-State Area's not much of an area to cover if you have megalomaniacal pursuits. You guys should expand your interests. Maybe your goal should be to conquer the world." Phineas thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, maybe that's what we should do. CONQUER THE WORLD!"

"Oh, no one's conquering the world without getting through ME first!" scolded Linda. "Phineas Albert Flynn, tell your robot to lower his cannons and get over here this instant so I can bust you!"

"How about this? My robot here will continue aiming his cannons, and YOU will shut up!"

Linda gasped, outraged. "Oh, no you DIDN'T!"

"Oh yes I did."

"HOW **DARE** YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR MOTHER!"

"You're no longer my mother..._Linda_."

Linda didn't speak anymore; instead, her jaw dropped open, her mind unable to accept what her son just said to her.

"DUN DUN D-" Buford began, but Phineas maneuvered Norm to fire one of his cannons at the bush next to Buford, which burst into flames and motivating the bully to speak no further.

"Please, no more of that," snarled Phineas. "It's annoyingly repetitive and repetitively annoying. Now, Doofenshmirtz! Call in LOVEMUFFIN!"

"Yes, Shadow!" replied Doofenshmirtz. "FINALLY I got it right!"

"Phineas!" Isabella cried, stepping away from the crowd. "I don't know why you're doing this, but you've gotta stop! And what happened to your eyes?"

"No way I'm gonna stop, girl! And by the way, everyone, please stop calling me Phineas. The Phineas Albert Flynn you all know and love is long gone! From this point on, call me THE SHADOW!"

"Phineas, please stop!"

"I told you to call me THE SHADOW!"

"Phineas, PLEASE!"

"Once more, it's THE SHADOW!"

"PHINEAS!"

"THE SHADOW!"

"PHINEAS!"

"THE SHADOW!"

"**PHINEAS**!"

Phineas, now the Shadow, just sighed and nonchalantly punched Isabella in the face. Ferb and the Fireside Girls all gasped and rushed to her side.

"Chief, you all right?" asked Gretchen, but all she got in response was a strained crying from Isabella, who hugged her.

The Shadow, savoring the emotional scene with extreme delight, cackled heartily, as if he told a really funny joke. Doofenshmirtz and Norm looked at their ally and then joined in, but stopped when the Shadow threw an angry glance at them, causing them to stop. An awkward air of silence hung over the invention-filled backyard, before it was once again occupied by the Shadow's sadistic laughter. Ferb looked from her sobbing leader to the Shadow, rage in his eyes. Standing up, the British boy immediately grabbed the villain and shook him.

"What's wrong with you, Phineas?" he shrieked. "You're tearing our family and your friends apart!"

"Again, with the whole calling-me-Phineas-instead-of-Shadow subject!" groaned the Shadow, forming a frown of mock-sadness. "Ah well. When LOVEMUFFIN takes over the world, there'll be no more of Phineas's nonsense. Norm, take this resisting Brit away."

"Right-o, sir!" Norm replied, a claw emerging from his shoulder. But before the claw could seize Ferb, it was severed in half by a blur of teal.

Doofenshmirtz gasped at the assailant, crying angrily, "PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

The platypus agent struck a fighting pose at Norm, who happily tried to grab him, but Perry kicked the robotic servant in the face. Everyone watched the fight unfold, their mouths wide open.

"Since when did Perry own a hat?" asked Baljeet.

"Ow, that hurts!" said Norm optimistically. "I'm telling on Mommy!" Perry immediately opened up Norm's back, revealing a set of wires, and unplugged a blue wire, causing the robot to fall over, paralyzed. "I'll just sleep now. Good night!"

Perry leapt off of Norm's chassis and faced the Shadow, chattering in protest at his owner. The Shadow just laughed back, pointing at the platypus.

"What in evil's name is this?" he asked.

"A suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable, dynamic fury by the name of Perry the Platypus!" replied Doofenshmirtz.

"Really, Doofenshmirtz? Are you seriously saying that this pathetic _platypus_ will actually spell our doom? Such a hilarious joke! AHAHAHA-OOF!"

Perry had jumped on the Shadow, causing the villain to fall over. The agent looked at his owner's eyes, chattered in shock at the sickening green, and glared angrily at Doofenshmirtz.

"What?" the scientist asked. "Don't look at me like that, Perry the Platypus! And I didn't forget what you did to my lab earlier!"

Perry hopped off the Shadow and charged towards his arch-nemesis. Doofenshmirtz shrieked and aimed his car keys.

"Face the wrath of my..._car keys_?" he said, seconds before being punched in the face by Perry. "OW! Perry the Platypus, that really HURT! AGH!" At this point, Perry was assaulting him with a barrage of punches. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! PERRY THE PLATYPUS, STOP! OW, OW, OW! HELP ME, NORM!"

"Sorry, Dad. I'm trying to sleep here."

"Quick, everyone!" cried Roger. "This is our chance to get away!"

"Oh, no it isn't," a new voice said. Everyone looked over at the backyard tree; even Perry stopped punching Doofenshmirtz and looked over curiously. At the tree, several scientists from LOVEMUFFIN were stepping out of a portal. Among them were Rodney, Cravenblack, Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Sharpeard, and Wackeye.

Cravenblack's raven immediately cawed and flew into the air before swooping down on Perry, grabbing the platypus with its talons. Perry immediately retaliated by pulling out a watch and pressing a button on it; the watch fired a red laser at the raven's leg, causing it to screech out in pain and release the agent. Perry maneuvered himself towards the backyard tree using the afternoon wind and landed safely on the branches, only to be shot by Bloodpudding and Sharpeard's Stun-Inators, resulting in him falling into the arms of Wackeye. Meanwhile, Diminuitive had rushed over to Doofenshmirtz's side and helped him up, while Cravenblack did the same with the Shadow.

"W-W-Wha?" Lawrence exclaimed. "What's going on here?"

"Well, well, well," said Rodney, approaching him, "if it isn't the ridiculously British man with the dorky glasses who usurped my attempt to become LOVEMUFFIN's supreme ruler, Lawrence Anthony Fletcher!"

"Hey, those are my words!" Doofenshmirtz snarled at his arch-rival.

"Hey, aren't you those pharmacists that I somehow became king of?" asked Lawrence, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes we are," Cravenblack replied.

"LOVEMUFFIN members!" announced the Shadow, pointing at Lawrence. "Fletcher here is a maniac! Doofenshmirtz tried asking him for permission to induct me into LOVEMUFFIN, but Lawrence selfishly ordered his pet platypus Perry to attack him for no apparent reason!"

"What?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "No he d-" He was silenced by a cold glare from the Shadow.

"Really?" Bloodpudding asked, looking at the Shadow suspiciously.

"Look at his injuries!" The Shadow pointed at Doofenshmirtz's bruises and cuts inflicted by Perry. "Oh, the humanity of it all!"

"Uh, um, uh, yeah, OW!" Doofenshmirtz cried in agreement, not wanting to suffer retribution from the Shadow. "OW, OW! IT HURTS! Heed my words, LOVEMUFFIN; Lawrence Fletcher doesn't give a darn about his inferiors! And doesn't it say on the LOVEMUFFIN rule book that the supreme ruler must treat his inferiors with respect, otherwise be kicked off?"

"Yes, yes it does!" replied Wackeye. "Lawrence Fletcher, we hereby strip your status as LOVEMUFFIN's supreme ruler."

"Well, not that I care," Lawrence said, not understanding the situation. "I don't even know _how_ I agreed to sign up to become your so-called supreme ruler..." All LOVEMUFFIN members except for the Shadow and Doofenshmirtz gasped. "Oh boy, wrong thing to say..."

"With no other runner-up to be LOVEMUFFIN supreme ruler," announced the Shadow, "I guess that makes ME able to take the spot."

"Wait, since when?" Rodney asked, crossing his arms. "We need to host a redo-pageant first!"

"Well, there's no need for that anymore. LOVEMUFFIN, you have your new ruler! The Shadow!"

"Okay," Baljeet whispered to Buford, "I've seen stranger days, but this is REALLY strange."

"Agreed."

"And there'll be no arguing about the matter!" the Shadow continued. "LOVEMUFFIN, my first order is to _seize all of these bystanders_!"

The evil scientists all looked at one another apprehensively.

"What do ya think?" asked Diminuitive. "Should we do it?"

"Why not?" Cravenblack replied. "I like our new leader already! Unlike Fletcher, this kid's actually giving orders."

"Yeah, what the heck!" exclaimed Bloodpudding.

Before anyone knew it, the Shadow, Doofenshmirtz, Norm, and LOVEMUFFIN spent the last five minutes rounding up the Flynn-Fletchers, Perry, the Doofenshmirtzes, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django, the Fireside Girls, and the other children using several Inators. More LOVEMUFFIN members arrive to help transport the hostages back to the Danville Arena. The Shadow cackled triumphantly.

"Sorry to end your day on a low note, everyone," he said tauntingly, "but don't worry! Tomorrow will be a more entertaining day, for you will all bear witness to the conquest of Danville! The day after that, it'll be the rest of the Tri-State Area! The day after, the world!"

"The _world_?" asked Bloodpudding.

"Bear with it, Bloodpudding," Doofenshmirtz whispered. "He thinks our goal to conquer the Tri-State Area isn't enough."

"Phineas!" Ferb cried. "What in the world are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" replied the Shadow. "And please, no more of this Phineas-calling. Phineas is no more."

"I don't know what happened to you, Phineas, but we'll find a way to get you better, I promise!"

The Shadow smiled triumphantly. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Fletcher."

Ferb growled, then struggled angrily against his bonds. A recovering Perry looked at Ferb sadly and touched his owner's hand, easing him. Ferb took one last look at his changed brother before breaking down into a terrible, pained sob. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and any child near Ferb flinched, for no one ever heard Ferb cry before. Vanessa inched over towards Ferb and touched his hand comfortingly. Meanwhile, Candace was staring daggers at her younger brother.

"PHINEAS, YOU ARE **SO** BUSTED!" she screamed.

"Candace, be quiet! Let me handle this!" berated Linda before looking at the Shadow angrily. "PHINEAS ALBERT FLYNN, YOU ARE **SO** BUSTED!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Linda," the Shadow said. "It's more like 'Shadow, you are so POWERFUL'! AHAHAHAHAHA! Take 'em away, boys!"

The scientists obliged and dragged the captives away towards the portal, while the Shadow commanded Doofenshmirtz and the remaining scientists to take care of the inventions. Little did anyone notice Perry press a suspicious-looking button on his watch...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like everyone's in trouble and in captivity! Oh, NO! And what's up with Perry's 'suspicious-looking button'? You'll find out later! Otherwise, you somehow correctly guess it.

And yes, I update really fast. Hopefully this chapter pleased you, for I feel slightly uncomfortable with this one. But I'm still proud of my handiwork, so I guess that's good.

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**PnFfan101 [I will make those three pairings you mentioned the star pairings in the end.]**_

_**NattyMc [LOL!**_**XD_]_**

**_nightmaster000_**

**_iheartphinabella05_**

**_NoShameHere_**

**_Person X (unsigned) [Thanks._ :)_]_**

**_CAB00SE_**

**_thaimaster16 (unsigned) [Actually, Phineas didn't enter the backyard with Ferb; he stayed behind at DEI and lied to Ferb that he would be going back to Blueprint Heaven. Unless I'm missing something there...]_**

**_fanatheinvader [NOW the Shadow hurts someone. More specifically, Isabella!_ :O_]_**

**_Stinkfly3_**

**_IzzieGS_**

**_ultimix [Good point there.]_**

**_Leopardlover1002_**

**_maniac's maniac_**

**_Girlpandagreenlime (unsigned)_**

**_Gyaradosmaster_**

**_speedman12 (unsigned) [A perfect choice of words. Or more like word.]_**

**_BroadwayFanGirl91_**

Well, hope you enjoyed this dark chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!

*runs off before Candace can reach him*


	9. Search

Major Francis Monogram tapped his foot impatiently, occasionally checking his watch for the time. He was standing on a stage set up on a field that was right in front of the Danville OWCA headquarters. Many OWCA agents and superiors were seated in chairs situated in front of said stage, some sleeping, others looking bored and impatient. Not only were these agents and superiors from the OWCA's Danville-based division, but from other divisions located all over the country. Each and every attendant had come many miles to witness as one of the organization's best agents received the Honorary OWCA Award, only to be met with nothing but a platypus-less stage and time that consumed itself.

Finally, after many hours of waiting, an elderly man stamped his foot angrily, catching everyone's attention. The man stood up and walked right onto the stage, the many awards and badges decorating his suit being thrown into full relief of the evening sunlight. Monogram gulped, for he was about to get berated by General Henry Garrett, the OWCA's founder. Though the past decades have aged this tough soldier, time obviously didn't have any effect on his stern, intimidating posture and his voice, which was mostly a bark.

"MONOGRAM!" barked Garrett. "I flew halfway across the country from D.C. expecting a ceremony of full honors and an early platypus! But it's been hours and it's obvious that I'm not getting either! WHERE'S YOUR AGENT?"

"I don't know, General!" Monogram replied, stuttering and trembling. "Agent P would _never_ miss an important occasion such as this! I'll try contacting him!"

"Make it snappy! My 5:00 dinner with the Secretary of Defense is dawning, and there's no way I'm missing it!"

"Uh, sir?" called a young woman, no doubt Garrett's intern. "It's 5:36!"

"DAMN IT!" Garrett glanced angrily at Monogram, whose usual stern personality has become dwindled. "THERE HAD BETTER BE A GOOD REASON YOUR AGENT'S LATE, MONOGRAM! OR IT'S BACK TO **THE ACADEMY** FOR YOU!"

Monogram gulped; he despised his time at the Academy. He quickly whipped out an advanced cell phone and dialed a number. Looking at the screen, the major gulped when he was greeted with a crackling static. He then dialed another number and watched as the face of his intern Carl Karl filled the screen.

"CARL!" Monogram chided. "Where in the world is Agent P?"

"Sir, I'm standing in front of you, did you know that?"

Monogram looked up and, indeed, saw Carl standing a few feet away from him, manning a computer.

"And don't worry, sir," replied Carl. "I'm tracking Agent P down as we speak."

Monogram and Garrett gathered around the intern, examining the computer screen as Carl typed away.

"Okay," Carl continued, "approximately three hours ago, Agent P activated his ETS at 2308 Maple Drive. By the way, ETS is the OWCA's acronym for-"

"Emergency Tracking Signal, we know," Monogram and Garrett finished simultaneously.

"Okay. Wait a minute, that's odd. Two minutes later, the ETS signal went offline. And the last known address where the signal was located was at...the Danville Arena."

"Great googly-moogly, that's on the other side of Danville!" Monogram exclaimed. "Either Agent P somehow became capable of jumping great heights, or-"

"-He's been teleported," finished Carl. "And I smell the work of _Doofenshmirtz_..."

"Hey, that's _my_ line! Never steal my line, Carl!"

"Sorry, sir."

"At least there was a good reason your agent's missing, Monogram," Garrett said before facing the OWCA audience. "Agents and superiors, I have an urgent announcement! The star of the ceremony, Perry the Platypus, has presumably been abducted and his last known whereabouts were at the Danville Arena! I want the best agents to get over there and start investigating! The moment you spot him, it's a top priority that he is brought back safe and sound!"

* * *

><p>"So, wait a minute," Ferb said, looking at Perry, "YOU'RE a secret agent?" Perry nodded. "And we found out before, but had our minds erased by the end of the day?" Perry nodded again, to which Ferb blinked a few times before saying, "Okay, let me get this straight: strange things are happening lately. We've all been abducted. All of the inventions made by me and Phineas during the entire summer are in bad hands. A lot of pharmacists turn out to be villains. Phineas somehow became evil. And to top it all: YOU'RE A SECRET AGENT?"<p>

Perry nodded again, to which Buford replied, "Well, it _was_ obvious in retrospect." He paused for a moment. "...Why do I get the feeling I've said that before?..."

The captives had been imprisoned in a series of cages situated in the large basement of the Danville Arena, with several LOVEMUFFIN members keeping watch.

"I can't believe this," Linda moaned. "My own son turned against me. _My own son_..."

"Shhhhh, it's okay, honey," replied Lawrence, cradling his second wife. "Everything's gonna be okay. Phineas is probably suffering from a serious case of DID."

"What's DID?" asked Julia from her cage. (**A/N:** Remember, the unnamed blonde Fireside Girl who might or might not have a crush on Phineas!)

"A psychiatric diagnosis," Baljeet explained from his cage, "which is defined as the presence of two or more distinct identities or personalities that recurrently take control of behavior, associated with memory loss that goes beyond the normal state of forgetting."

"Uh-huh..." Julia was obviously confused.

"It's where a person has two or more personalities," elucidated Ferb.

"Ohhhhh..."

"Yeah, couldn't have said it better myself..." mumbled Baljeet before spotting Isabella, who was still weeping as she shared his own cage. "What's wrong, Isabella?"

"I can't believe Phineas punched me," Isabella replied, sniffling. "Of all people, it HAD to be _Phineas_!"

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Baljeet placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's probably mentally messed-up, that's all. I wouldn't be surprised; Candace shows a lot of mental dysfunction too-"

"HEY!" Candace screamed from her and her family's cage, but Baljeet ignored the teenage girl.

"-But it'll be okay. We'll find a way to get Phineas back to normal, I promise."

"Promise?" asked Isabella, looking up at Baljeet hopefully.

"Promise."

Isabella flashed a small smile that made Baljeet's heart flutter. "Thanks, Baljeet."

"No problem," replied Baljeet. He then sat beside Isabella as the two watched the guards converse. Little did both know that Ginger, who was in a neighboring cage, watched them jealously...

* * *

><p>"NEVER!" Adyson screamed once again. For the hundred-something time, the Shadow had asked her to be his queen as she was tied onto a chair. Sitting beside her were Django and the Doofenshmirtzes, all of them also tied to their own chairs as Doofenshmirtz, Rodney, and Cravenblack watched.<p>

"Wow, you're a tough one," replied the Shadow calmly. "Quite the perfect quality for a perfect queen..."

"I TOLD YOU! I'LL NEVER BECOME YOUR QUEEN! **EVER**!"

"Okay, so you don't wanna become my queen. But I can probably help change your mind..."

"Hey, leave her alone!" Django snarled defensively.

"Don't think I'm done with you, Brown." The Shadow approached Django, smiling grimly. "I still think you should become my advisor. After all, it was a good idea, suggesting that weak Phineas to climb into the rocket and shoot up into the sky, only to get hit by that random green laser!"

_"So, that laser was behind this,"_ thought Django.

"Can we take a break, Shadow?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "I'm hungry for some bratwurst..."

"Really, Doofenshmirtz? REALLY?" replied the Shadow furiously. "I am trying to convince these brats to join our side, and once again, you ruin the mood by asking to go out on a BRATWURST BREAK? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, DOOFENSHMIRTZ?"

"No," squeaked Doofenshmirtz in a voice that made Rodney chuckle. "I'll just eat bratwurst later..."

"Good. Now, where was I?...Oh, yeah!" He turned to the Doofenshmirtzes. "And how about you? You should join our side! After all, your father slash ex-husband slash brother slash son is there! Treat him with the respect he deserves..."

"NEVER!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"Don't resist the temptation of joining-"

"I AM! AND YOU BETTER COUNT YOUR HOURS AS THEY TICK AWAY, BECAUSE SOMEONE'S GONNA STOP YOU!"

"Oh, yeah? WHO exactly is gonna stop me?"

A dog suddenly barked, and everyone turned around to see Pinky the Chihuahua leading a squad of OWCA agents into the Danville Arena central stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And the cavalry comes in! BOOYAH! Sorry if this was a short chapter, though. I wanted to be quick because I had a tight schedule.

And as you can see, I sorta renamed the story. You'll see why eventually. ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) :O

Now, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**Stinkfly3**_

**_NattyMc_**

**_CAB00SE_**

**_Lummie [Thanks for catching up.]_**

**_fanatheinvader [Yep, maybe a bit too evil. But, ah well...]_**

**_Joe the American [Yes, the Shadow will rename LOVEMUFFIN, soon.]_**

**_iheartphinabella05_**

**_Black Queen of Darkness [Me too! And hopefully!]_**

**_Gyaradosmaster_**

**_Leopardlover1002_**

**_raidpirate52 [It's okay, take all the time you need.]_**

**_PnFfan101 [Sorry, there'll be DjangoxAdyson. Please bear with it.]_**

**_BroadwayFanGirl91_**

**_nightmaster000_**

**_Coolguyforever_**

**_speedman12 (unsigned) [Thanks!]_**

**_Person X (unsigned)_**

**_humanusscriptor [Though the hostage thing didn't turn out the way I wanted it, I still put it in because people liked it.]_**

**_Girlpandagreenlime (unsigned)_**

**_chrissytutu_**

Well, hope you enjoyed this short, quick chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!

...

WHOO-HOO! Candace is on a break!


	10. Rescue

**A/N:** I'm back! School's done for the week, at last! Now I have a weekend with my computer! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Candace:** I'm back too!

OH, NO! I thought you QUIT!

**Candace:** Coolguyforever used Doofenshmirtz's Transport-Inator to zap me back to you, with a renewed determination to ask you if I'm gonna bust Phineas and Ferb in this chapter. So, am I?

You already busted them two chapters ago.

**Candace:** I did? YES! IN YOUR FACE, STACY! YOU SAID IT COULDN'T BE DONE!

NOW will you get lost?

**Candace:** Yes, yes I will. *leaves*

*I glare at Coolguyforever*

Coolguyforever, you've made a GRAVE MISTAKE, zapping Candace back to me. I'll find you, and I swear to you, I will harm your HAMSTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nah, just kidding. I love ya, bro!

And now, with Candace gone, hopefully permanently, I present to you Chapter 10. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"A squad of fedora-wearing animals?" asked the Shadow before bursting into maniacal laughter. "HOW RIDICULOUS!"<p>

"Don't underestimate the OWCA, kid!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz as the members of LOVEMUFFIN prepared themselves for battle. "Those agents are tough, I've gotta tell ya!"

"Do you expect those animals to somehow defeat us? I find it hilariously impossib-OOF!"

Pinky had kicked the Shadow in the face, while several OWCA agents sprung into action, attacking the villainous scientists while the others untied Adyson, Django, and the Doofenshmirtzes. Doofenshmirtz let out a girlish scream and ran in the opposite direction, pursued by none other than Peter the Panda, who was armed with a large ball of tin foil.

"Heinz is scared of a panda holding a ball of tin foil?" asked Mr. Doofenshmirtz as a turtle untied him. "What a schnitzel!"

"Come on!" Vanessa cried as she led her family, Pinky, several OWCA agents, Adyson, and Django out of the room, passing the secretary as they did so.

"Care for a stamp on the way out?" the man asked.

* * *

><p>Ferb, Perry, and the others looked up at the ceiling of the basement, hearing the battle between the OWCA agents and LOVEMUFFIN occurring from the upper floor. Perry smiled, knowing that his ETS signal had made its way to Monogram, despite getting destroyed by the scientist called Cravenblack, and the major had sent help. Ferb and Perry then watched as the two guards watching the captives prepared to go up the staircase leading to the upper floor, only to be ambushed and subdued by Pinky and the OWCA agents. Perry chattered, catching Pinky's attention.<p>

"Those your friends?" asked Ferb, to which Perry nodded. Ferb then spotted Vanessa, who looked back at him, causing him to blush furiously as Pinky kicked his cell door open, releasing him, Perry, and the Flynn-Fletcher family, all of whom assisted the others in opening up all the other cell doors, freeing each and every captive.

"Pinky?" Isabella asked, spotting her pet Chihuahua. "Is that you?"

Pinky's trembling worsened and he issued a small bark. Fortunately, the awkwardness of the situation was immediately averted when Pinky's watch beeped and the face of his superior, Admiral Wanda Acronym, appeared on its miniature screen.

"Agent P," she said, "have you freed Agent P?"

Pinky barked and nodded, and Acronym announced to someone offscreen, "Agent P's been successfully liberated!"

"Great googly-moogly!" someone cried, and then the screen of Pinky's watch switched to Monogram's face. "Agent P, put Agent P on the line!" Pinky barked loyally and handed his watch to Perry. "Agent P, oh thank goodness you're safe! Don't scare me like that ever AGAIN! Not that I was scared in the first place, it was just an exaggeration! Now, Agent P, I want you to fight Doofenshmirtz and his LOVEMUFFIN! Foil whatever scheme they've cooked up and bring 'em to justice!"

Perry chattered in protest, but Monogram, not understanding platypus-talk, just smiled.

"I agree, my gray hair _does_ look good on me-"

Perry sighed, procured his notebook, wrote down something on it, and showed it to the screen. It read, _"I can't fight them! My owner Phineas Flynn has become a member!"_

"WHAT?" exclaimed Monogram. "Agent P, I'm sorry, but that doesn't change a thing! I need you to fight LOVEMUFFIN, regardless of whether Phineas is a member or not. I promise you, when this is over, we'll cure him of his evil and turn him back to normal! Now get out there, Agent P!"

"I agree with Perry," Ferb said, looking into the watch's screen, "we can't fight Phineas. He's our family; there has to be a more nonviolent solution..."

Monogram's eyes widened. "What in tarnation? Ferb Fletcher, owner of an OWCA agent, utilizing OWCA technology, standing in the same place as Agent P in agent mode?" He was silent for a moment. "Are there anymore innocents who saw you in agent mode, Agent P?"

Perry nodded, to which Monogram became silent again. Finally, he said, "You and I will later have a conversation that I guarantee will not be enjoyable, agent. For now, I will change orders: Agent P, escort the innocents out of the Danville Arena. Carl should be waiting to pick you guys up outside. Agent P and the other OWCA agents will cover you. Under no circumstances should any innocent be left behind for LOVEMUFFIN to grab. Understood, Agent P?"

Perry nodded again before shutting off Pinky's watch, returning it to the toy dog, and beckoned the humans and agents to follow him. Everyone obliged and followed the platypus agent up the staircase.

* * *

><p>Ferb and the others screamed as they ran for their lives towards the set of exit doors, Perry, Pinky, and the squad of OWCA agents covering them with their weapons. LOVEMUFFIN members fired on them with their Stun-Inators, but constantly kept missing. The Shadow was constantly screaming orders at the evil scientists, and as he looked back at him, Ferb wished he could stop and confront his stepbrother, do something to turn him back to normal, but knew that it was not the perfect time to do so and kept running.<p>

Perry was the first to burst out of the Danville Arena, followed by the others. Expecting Carl to be waiting for them, the platypus saw nothing but a parking lot, vacant save for the cars belonging to LOVEMUFFIN members. Chattering fearfully, Perry dialed a number on the watch provided to him by Pinky, and the face of Carl appeared on the screen.

"Oh, Agent P!" the intern cried, exasperated. "Sorry I'm late! I'm in a bit of a fickle here..." Perry could hear numerous car horns blare in the background. "Expect me to make a dramatic appearance in five minutes! COME ON, MOVE! ...OH, ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME!" Carl's head disappeared from the screen, but that didn't prevent Perry from hearing the intern's now-furious voice. "DON'T LET THE OLD LADY CROSS THE STRE- AWWWWW, **NUTS**!"

Perry shut off his watch before Carl can continue his road rage and looked at his companions, shaking his head.

"What?" asked Lawrence. "What does that head-shaking mean?"

"It means help's not coming, Dad," Ferb replied grimly. Everyone gasped.

"You mean we're left here to fend for ourselves for a while?" asked Julia. "Aw, poop!"

Just then, the Shadow, Doofenshmirtz, and LOVEMUFFIN burst through the exit doors. The Shadow cackled evilly.

"HA! You actually thought you all could _escape_?" he asked. "Well, you thought WRONG! Get 'em, LOVEMUFFIN!"

"_Please_, Phineas," said Isabella, stepping forward. "Don't do this! What'd we do to you that made you do this?"

"What'd you do to me? Let me think. Uh, nothing, perhaps. And I guess that's why you're gonna have to pay! HAHAHA!" He looked at the members of LOVEMUFFIN, none of whom had moved. "Well don't just stand there like idiots, you idiots! SEIZE THEM!"

"Oh, sorry," replied Doofenshmirtz apologetically as he and the rest of the villains closed in on the group.

The OWCA agents, all led by Perry, leapt into the air and engaged LOVEMUFFIN in an all-out battle. Perry fought against the Shadow, Doofenshmirtz, and Norm. Pinky fought against Rodney. Cravenblack and his raven fought against an eagle. Bloodpudding fought against Peter the Panda. Diminuitive fought against a frog. Sharpeard fought against a koala. Wackeye fought against a snail. Every LOVEMUFFIN member was occupied, no one able to get through and recapture Ferb and the others as they watched the odd fight erupt.

"DIE, PLATYPUS, DIE!" the Shadow screamed as he threw a punch at Perry, only to miss and hit the concrete sidewalk instead. "OWWW!" Painfully, the Shadow shook his hand and clutched it. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! Man, how do those action stars not feel the pain? Ow, ow, ow, OOF!"

Perry had kicked Doofenshmirtz, who in turn collapsed on the Shadow.

"GAH!" cried the Shadow. "Get off of me, schnitzel!"

"HEY!" Doofenshmirtz protested, standing up, just as Norm happily distracted Perry. "Don't call me a schnitzel too! It's bringing back bad memories..."

"Dad, look!" Norm called, having grabbed Perry and holding the platypus in a tight grip. "I caught one!"

"Good job, Norm!" cried the Shadow. "Now, finish it off!"

"Excuse me," asked Doofenshmirtz, raising an eyebrow, "did you just say '_finish_ off Perry the Platypus'?"

"Of course. That way the annoying platypus won't interfere with our affairs anymore." The Shadow raised his own eyebrow. "And why are you so _concerned_?..."

Perry stopped struggling against Norm's vicelike grip and listened in on the conversation, watching Doofenshmirtz with interest. Doofenshmirtz, being concerned for him? In spite of the fact that he blamed him for destroying the DEI laboratory? Did, at some point, the evil scientist forgive his arch-nemesis, even if he didn't know it? Perry didn't have time to think about it further, as Norm slightly tightened his grip on him.

"I...I just...I don't see the point on why we have to dispose of him, that's all," replied Doofenshmirtz meekly.

"Well, I'm in charge now, and I have just made an order. Are you resisting this order?"

"N-No..."

"Good." The Shadow turned to Norm. "Crush the platypus."

"Crush him?" Norm asked. "That sounds mean..."

"DO IT!"

"Okay." Perry noticed that the optimism was finally gone from Norm's voice. To his horror, the grip holding him tightened, and his world became blurry by the second, his air supply slipping away... He could hear Ferb crying out his name...

The hand suddenly released him, and Perry fell to the concrete ground, gasping for breath. Looking up after recovering, he saw Carl, who was holding a laser gun. Behind him was an OWCA Conversion Vehicle, which was currently in the form of a bus.

"Come on, get in!" the intern called to the escapees. The OWCA agents immediately ceased fighting and led the adults and children into the bus, while Ferb picked up a weak Perry and carried him inside. Carl pressed a red button that read 'Autopilot - Escape Mode', and the bus immediately sped off before LOVEMUFFIN could catch up to it. Carl then pressed a green button, which read 'Invisibility Mode'. The bus immediately became invisible.

"Wow, Agent P," Carl said to Perry, examining the entire group. "You blew your cover in front of much more people than last time. Monogram's gonna yell up a storm with you..."

Perry chattered painfully, not wanting to imagine what it would be like when he had to encounter Monogram with this prospect. Meanwhile, Ferb stood up.

"Hey, I know you," he said. "You're that teenage boy who tested out the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher with us!"

"Yeah. I happened to be working undercover; I thought you and your stepbrother were up to something evil. Don't worry, you guys were cleared on that."

"Not anymore. At least with Phineas..." Ferb looked down at the floor, downcast, a mood that Carl noticed.

"Don't worry, Ferb. The guys at OWCA will figure things out. For now, Agent P needs medical attention; Norm really had a tight grip on him."

* * *

><p>"NO!" the Shadow roared as the bus sped away. "This can't be happening! NO, NO, NO!"<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cried Rodney. "Calm down, kid! We'll get 'em!"

"We better do it fast, because those meddling fools are the only things that'll stand in our way when we try to take over the world! But where do we start? We don't know where they're goin'!"

"Don't worry about that," Cravenblack said. "I managed to install a tracking device on one of the captives before they made their escape, just in case." He took out a tracking remote and pressed a button. "Those fools won't be able to escape us now..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh oh, things don't look good.

**Candace:** Well, no doubt! I didn't even make a contribution to this chapter!

Candace, you busted Phineas and Ferb two chapters ago! Didn't I tell ya that?

**Candace:** I still wanted to see some more action from Mom.

Well, you'll get that in the next chapter. Please leave in the meantime.

**Candace:** Fine. *whispers as she leaves* Jerk.

I heard that!

Now, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**Leopardlover1002 [Apparently not.]**_

_**iheartphinabella05**_

_**ultimix [Hope you find the time to enjoy this, which I'm pretty sure will be VERY soon!**_**:)_]_**

**_nightmaster000 [I'll see if I can give the Shadow his own theme song.]_**

**_Coolguyforever [Yes, I saw your review, and yes, I decided to incorporate it in here._ XD_]_**

**_Gyaradosmaster_**

**_BroadwayFanGirl91_**

**_Stinkfly3_**

**_fanatheinvader_**

**_CAB00SE [Here's the "moar" you were asking for._ :D_]_**

**_chrissytutu [No, Ginger will not. But hopefully I have something as good.]_**

**_PnFfan101_**

**_Person X (unsigned)_**

**_IzzieGS_**

**_Lummie_**

**_PQ's Awesomest [Doof's just ticked at his parents; I do remember he was treated more like a lawn gnome.]_**

**_Black Queen of Darkness_**

**_speedman12 (unsigned) [And I hope you review soon._ :)_]_**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	11. Could This Day Get Any Worse?

**(Edit) A/N:** Creds go to Gyaradosmaster for pointing out a tiny error. Many thanks, good friend!

* * *

><p>The platypus-sized chair Perry was seated in felt extremely uncomfortable as he looked at Major Monogram, who was wearing a stern, disappointed look on their faces. Adding to the already-negative nature of the situation was the sting of the injuries the agent sustained from being held in Norm's tight grip. He was bandaged, and yet, it didn't stop the stinging and aching. And plus, the room the two were in was murky-looking and had no other furniture aside from Perry's chair.<p>

"Agent P," said Monogram, "I am very disappointed in you. Blowing your cover to your owners and their friends once was acceptable enough, but for that to happen _twice_? And worse yet, even more people know about your secret identity than last time? ...Agent P, I don't care what good reason you have for revealing yourself in front of innocents, or if we'll erase their minds to forget that event. You are aware that breaking the OWCA's number-one rule for a second time results in a one-week suspension from the organization. Having to do that again and again will compromise the OWCA's meaning of 'secret agent'. Do you understand?"

Perry nodded sadly, understanding completely. Monogram sighed and stretched out his arm.

"OWCA routine requires your week-long suspension to begin now, unfortunately," the major said. "Agent P, hand over your fedora, please."

Perry took off his fedora and looked at it sadly. He had only been an OWCA agent for a year, but the platypus had already become attached to the hat, and to let it go was the last thing he'd ever do. But the rules were rules, and Perry became watery-eyed as he reluctantly put the tiny fedora into Monogram's hand.

"I know, I regret it too," Monogram said, noticing Perry's look. "And to think, it had to happen on the day you were to receive your Honorary OWCA Award..."

His head low, Perry exited the room through the animal-sized door. The first person Perry saw (or more like animal) was Pinky, still trembling as usual.

_"Hey, Perry,"_ barked Pinky. _"Monogram suspended you, didn't he?"_

_"Yep,"_ Perry chattered in reply. _"You know, I'm really jealous of you now."_

_"Well, that's scary to know."_

_"Really, Pinky. You blew your cover to Isabella for the first time, and first-time offenses require you to be relocated, but there's no doubt that you'll go for the secondary solution of ignoring the punishment and just get her mind erased with Doof's Amnesia-Inator. Yeah, you have it better than me."_

_"I guess. But look on the bright side! At least your owners and their friends know your secret again! And they'll have to keep their memories until after Phineas is turned back to normal, am I right?"_

Perry nodded slowly. He remembered the weeks following the day of the 2nd Dimension, when he blew his cover to Phineas and Ferb for the first time in order to protect them from his doppelgänger. The platypus had always wished his owners would know of his secret again. Sure, the point of having to maintain the disguise of a mindless house-pet was designed to protect them, but Perry hated it whenever he had to sneak off without his owners' consent and leave them worried about him, all for nothing. Plus, it was hard, having a double life. Many occurrences of nearly getting caught, lives compromised...all Perry wanted to do was stand up on his hind legs and whip out his fedora in front of Phineas and Ferb once again, make them remember. That way things won't be so difficult.

And now, he got what he wanted, and it will all last until Phineas was turned back into normal. Then, everything else will be brought back to normal. Including the whole double life thing. Unless Phineas _isn't_ turned back to normal...

Perry's eyes widened and he mentally smacked himself. He couldn't believe he was thinking of such a thing. Surely he wanted to see Phineas turned back to normal! ...Right?...

Perry mentally smacked himself again. He couldn't believe he was thinking about this! He should be focused on devising a strategy against this new Phineas. Then again, he can't; he was temporarily suspended from the OWCA, so he couldn't pitch in in any way...

As he walked down the corridor with Pinky, back to the waiting room holding everyone who now knew of his secret, a single thought crossed Perry's mind.

_"Could this day get any worse?"_

* * *

><p>Ferb watched pitifully as Vanessa wiped her red eyes with a tissue. The teenager was still in pain from seeing her father actually affiliating himself with a pure entity of evil by capturing her and her family and threatening them all. He may not have met Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but surely he knew that despite his...eccentricities, he was still a good, caring father to her, and that his recent actions have been out-of-character, even for him, a self-proclaimed evil scientist.<p>

The British boy looked at another side of the room, where Charlene was crying as Roger and Mr. and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz comforted her. Vanessa didn't have any family to go to in the face of this tragedy, and she needed someone to comfort her. And that someone was him.

Confidently, Ferb got off of his seat and walked over to Vanessa.

"Hello, Vanessa," greeted Ferb. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," replied Vanessa. "It's just...I can't believe my dad actually threatened _me_. And my mom. Our family. I've always thought of him as the lamest villain the world's ever seen. It looks like I was wrong; he IS capable of large amounts of evil..."

"That's not true. He was just intimidated by my brother, that was obvious."

"But he's my father. He should be standing by my side, not his! You should probably know that."

"Yes, yes I do," Ferb replied sadly, looking down at the floor. Like Vanessa, Ferb was in pain from seeing Phineas, his brother from another mother, his greatest friend, actually threatening him, their family, and their friends, without any sign of remorse. It was greatly out-of-character for him, as unimaginable as Candace not wanting to bust them, or Isabella having a crush on someone other than Phineas. He didn't know what caused him to behave this way, but according to what Adyson said on the OWCA bus, it had something to do with that random green laser that shot him in the sky during her birthday party.

"Don't worry, though," continued Ferb. "We'll find a way to make things all better, I promise."

"You promise?" Vanessa asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Vanessa smiled. "Thanks, Ferb. Those words mean a lot to me."

She kissed Ferb on the cheek, causing him to blush. Vanessa didn't notice and continued talking.

"You know, my boyfriend would never have done those things to me."

Ferb felt his heart freeze the moment he heard Vanessa say 'my boyfriend'. "'My boyfriend'?" he repeated.

"Oh, yeah. His name's Johnny Jackson. He's a really nice guy, but he's not the kind of person to whip up something comforting. You should meet him, Ferb; you two would get along really well. He's actually as smart as you."

"I'm fine, thank you," replied Ferb shortly before walking off, trying to comprehend what Vanessa just told him.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the love of his life, was already seeing _someone else_? He couldn't believe it. Then again, he should've expected it. A beautiful girl like her was liable to attracting all kinds of boys, vying for her attention immediately. Ferb mentally slapped himself, knowing that maybe, just maybe, he could've acted faster. That way this Johnny wouldn't get to her. But it was too late, and Vanessa was taken. And it sounded like she liked this Johnny, much like Candace liked Jeremy...

First Phineas becoming nuts, then Vanessa revealing she had a boyfriend...As Ferb sat back down on his seat, trying to fight back tears of grief, a single thought raced his mind.

_"Could this day get any worse?"_

Little did he notice someone watching him...

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Stacy approached Candace, who had a disturbingly calm look on her face as she looked at Linda and Lawrence, the latter comforting the other. They had examined their girlfriendbest friend ever since they escaped from the Danville Arena, and she didn't seem to display any emotion whatsoever, nor has she spoken. It was starting to frighten them, and they decided to see what was up with Candace.

"Hey, Candace?" asked Jeremy. "You haven't said a word in a while. Are you okay?"

Candace was silent.

"Candace, I know you're shocked about what Phineas did," Stacy said. "We'll talk to you, help you, but you've gotta talk to us."

"Help me?" repeated Candace calmly, looking at them with a disturbing smile on her face. "No, I don't need help. In fact, I'm having the time of my life! I'm so glad that Phineas did this! That way Mom gets to bust him even more once this is all over!"

"You do know that she'll bust you too," replied Stacy.

"Maybe, but it'll be worth it! Now, what should we do now? Go shopping?"

"_Shopping_?" Jeremy and Stacy said simultaneously.

"Are you serious, Candace?" Stacy asked. "Your brother's gone bonkers and you want to go out _shopping_?"

"Fine. If you don't want to, then we won't. What else should we do?"

"Never mind." Stacy left, followed by Jeremy. When both were out of Candace's sight, they faced each other.

"I can't believe Candace is taking all of this like, well, _that_!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"I guess that's what happens when Phineas and Ferb are finally busted," Stacy replied, shaking her head disapprovingly as she examined her redheaded friend. "Could this day get any worse?"

* * *

><p>Baljeet took a deep breath as he approached Isabella, who was staring out of a window and into the majestic sunset. This was a perfect opportunity to get close to her, and he knew that one mistake will blow the whole thing, so he was cautious.<p>

Sitting beside Isabella, he asked, "Hey, Isabella. Are you okay?"

"No," she replied. "I can't believe Phineas has done all of this. That is so unlike him."

"I know, right?" He was silent for a moment. "Isabella, don't take this hard. We'll find a way to turn Phineas back to normal. I promise you that."

"But those obstacles we've conquered, those were because of Phineas! Without him, we're nothing! And now, he's working with the bad guys and we're left on our own..."

"But we've got this OWCA helping us out. They seem to be as clever as Phineas is."

"No," replied Isabella seriously, looking at Baljeet for the first time. "No one's as clever as Phineas. He's done the impossible. He's done the things no other would be able to do. He's _conquered_ the impossible! Like he once said, the only thing that's impossible is impossibility! Oh, Phineas, what happened to you?"

She stared off into the sunset again, while Baljeet struggled to hold in his temper. For some reason, hearing Isabella talk about Phineas was starting to become annoying.

"Well, he obviously contracted Dissociative Identity Disorder," Baljeet replied shortly.

Isabella looked at him. "What's that again?"

"Mental disorder." Isabella raised an eyebrow, still confused. Baljeet elucidated, almost coldly, "He went bonkers."

"Don't say that. He would NEVER go bonkers. He cares about everyone and everything, so much that it overrides ANY mental illness. He wouldn't dare to threaten the ones he loves. There's gotta be another reasonable explanation to his behavior-"

"There's no other reasonable explanation!" screamed Baljeet. "It must be Dissociative Identity Disorder! The symptoms are all there! Two distinct personalities, a signal that represents the change between those personalities, a name for this new personality, distinct actions and behavior for those personalities...it's all there! Phineas. Has. Gone. CRAZY!"

"He wouldn't!" Isabella protested. "He would never-"

"OH, I AM SO SICK OF HEARING YOU BLABBER ABOUT PHINEAS!"

Isabella gasped, but Baljeet didn't care.

"EVERY DAY, IT'S PHINEAS THIS AND PHINEAS THAT! IT'S SO ANNOYING! IT'S ALWAYS 'HEY, PHINEAS. WHATCHA' DOIN'?' IT COULDN'T BE SOMETHING ELSE, LIKE 'HEY, BALJEET. WHATCHA' DOIN'?' EVERY DAY, YOU ADMIRE PHINEAS AND CONTINUE YOUR CRUSH ON HIM, WHEN IT'S OBVIOUS THAT HE'LL NEVER RECOGNIZE YOUR FEELINGS FOR HIM! EVEN HIS NEW PERSONALITY CHOOSES ADYSON OVER YOU! BE SMART AND GO FOR SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY **CARES** FOR YOU! SOMEONE LIKE **ME**!"

A chatter and a bark were heard, and Baljeet turned to see Perry and Pinky standing there, both wearing looks of concern. Her mouth open, Isabella stood up and backed away from Baljeet and towards the two agents, obviously horrified at him. Realizing what he did, the Indian boy stood up as well and walked away. When he was out of Isabella's sight, he slapped his thigh angrily, knowing that he totally ruined the perfect moment. He should've done something kinder to her, but now, she feared him and the chances of him winning her love have sunken to an all-time low.

"Baljeet?" a voice asked. "Are you okay?"

Baljeet looked up, expecting to see Isabella, but instead, he saw Ginger, a look of pity on her face.

"Oh, yeah," he replied sarcastically. "Having the time of my life. This day couldn't get any better." He was silent for a moment before finally exploding. "Oh, who am I KIDDING? Of course I'm not all right!"

"Look, I saw what happened between you and Isabella back there-"

"You SAW what happened?" Baljeet was shocked; he didn't know anyone was watching, and he didn't really want anyone watching. "Well, don't mention it. And surely your parents told you to stay out of anyone else's business? Because that's what you should've done. Now please, go away, Ginger. I-I just wanna be alone right now..."

Tight-lipped, Ginger left. Sighing heavily, remorsefully knowing that he hurt Ginger's feelings also, Baljeet mentally asked only one question to himself.

_"Could this day get any worse?"_

* * *

><p>Linda quietly wept into Lawrence's shoulder, still thinking about what Phineas had done to her and their family. She had been Phineas's mother for all of his life; therefore, she should've known if something was wrong. But did she? No. And it was because of her constantly leaving the house when she should've been there for her son...<p>

"Oh, Lawrence," said Linda sadly, "I shouldn't have gone out of the house every day. Something obviously happened to my little boy, and I wasn't there for him when I should've been."

"There, there, darling," replied Lawrence softly, "whatever happened already happened. There's no turning back to the past; instead, there's moving forward into the future. And we can do that by peacefully curing Phineas of whatever is ailing him."

"It's kinda like Phillip, all over again. I should've double-checked the rollercoaster for safety. After all, his inventions kept collapsing; surely I should've caught onto a pattern. But I didn't. They usually collapse after everyone gets off. I didn't think the rollercoaster would...would..." She stopped for a moment and sniffled. "And now, I should've kept Phineas under my wing at all times. But I didn't. I trusted Candace to keep them safe at home while I was out, a duty she always seems to succeed on since I come home to find the house still in one piece. But as it turns out, my children have been doing unsafe things. I should've stayed home more often..."

"No, no, don't say that to yourself, dear. There's no way you could've prevented any of this. This is fate's doing."

"Well then, fate doesn't seem to like me."

"My father once told me that everything happens for a reason, Linda. This event is definitely no exception."

"But what _is_ the reason for this suffering, Lawrence?"

"I don't know, Linda. That's what we have to find out."

"And if we don't?"

Lawrence was silent, and he couldn't help but shrug. Linda sniffled.

"Oh, Lawrence. Could this day get any worse?"

"Possibly," replied Buford as he passed them.

"You're not helping, young man," Lawrence said sternly. Buford just shrugged and left to find a nerd to victimize with a wedgie, for he couldn't find Baljeet anywhere.

* * *

><p><em>"Could this day get any worse?"<em>

Django Brown continuously asked himself that in his mind. He was outside the OWCA headquarters and sitting on the stairs leading to the main entrance doors, watching the sunset. He felt uncomfortable being inside: he had overheard everything inside. Ferb realizing that Vanessa, his crush, already has a boyfriend; Baljeet trying to win Isabella's love, only to rage on about Phineas; Linda's pain at being threatened by her own son...He was also able to overhear Major Monogram's conversation to Perry. A lot of bad things were happening inside and Django didn't want to get mixed up in any of the conflict.

A lot of bad things were happening because of _him_. Him and his decision to put Phineas in the rocket, only to be hit by that random green laser in the sky.

"Oh, why, why, _why_?" Django asked himself. "Why did I have to tell Phineas to use that rocket? That was stupid!" He began smacking himself lightly in the head. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!"

"Django?" a voice asked. "You okay?"

Django looked up to see Adyson Sweetwater approaching him.

"Oh, hey Adyson," he replied. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"It sure didn't look like it a few seconds ago." Adyson sat down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" repeated Django. "I'll tell you what's wrong: I'm moping! If it weren't for my decision to get Phineas into the sky, maybe he might be behaving the same way he does any other day. It's all my fault he's acting weird!"

"Django, that wasn't your fault." Adyson sighed before continuing. "It's _my_ fault."

"What? What'd _you_ do?"

"I danced with him during my birthday party, all because of my stupid crush on him. I shouldn't have done that. If it weren't for my decision, Isabella wouldn't have spotted us, yelled at Phineas, and saddened him, giving him the motivation to apologize to her."

"But if _I_ didn't suggest using the rocket," argued Django, "then he wouldn't have been zapped by that laser!"

"But if _I_ decided not to dance with him, then _you_ wouldn't have to suggest using it."

"Trust me, Adyson, I'm the culprit behind this, not you."

"No, _I'm_ the bigger culprit."

Django sighed, knowing that this argument might last long, so he said, "Okay then, here's a compromise: it's both _our_ fault."

"Yeah, I guess that puts it at simpler terms." Both were silent before Adyson spoke again. "Actually, I think I'm the bigger cause out of us."

Both laughed, and when they stopped, Django said, "Geez, Adyson, you remind me of my sister Jenny. Always pursuing the argument even after a deal is made. ...Look, thanks, for helping me out with this. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Django."

Both smiled at one another, just before Adyson spotted something on Django's back.

"Hey, Django, what's that on your back?"

"Huh?"

Adyson pried off the object from Django's shirt and both looked at it. It was some sort of metallic object, resembling a tiny camera lens. It was blinking a crimson light.

Just then, the entrance doors to the OWCA headquarters burst open, and Django and Adyson watched as their friends and the OWCA flooded out of the building, examining the horizon.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Django, standing up with Adyson.

"They've found us," Ferb replied, pointing towards the horizon. Django and Adyson followed Ferb's finger and gasped upon seeing the sight before them: the Shadow was leading LOVEMUFFIN as they advanced towards the headquarters, armed with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas and LOVEMUFFIN's Inators.

"HELLO, OWCA!" called Doofenshmirtz. "HOPE YOU'VE GOT YOUR 3-D GLASSES, 'CAUSE WE'RE COMING AT YA!"

"Really, Doofenshmirtz?" the Shadow replied. "_That's_ the awesome battle cry you've got? Here, let me try." He cleared his throat. "OWCA, YOU BETTER COUNT _YOUR_ HOURS AS THEY TICK AWAY, 'CAUSE WE'RE GONNA **DESTROY YOU**! **ATTACK**!"

Looks like this day _can_ get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, yes it can. And that's not looking good, then.

Now, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**PnFfan101**_

**_iheartphinabella05_**

**_Coolguyforever [No, not Doofenshmirtz! GAH! *runs away*]_**

**_Gyaradosmaster_**

**_BroadwayFanGirl91 [You are right on that, good friend.]_**

**_Stinkfly3 [*gulp*]_**

**_CAB00SE_**

**_NattyMc [Yes, yes we do.]_**

**_Person X (unsigned)_**

**_speedman12 (unsigned) [Thanks!]_**

**_NoShameHere [Oh, really? LOL! _XD_]_**

**_chrissytutu [No, don't bring Candace back to me! NO!]_**

**_Fanatheinvader [Sorry if you didn't think much happened in this chapter. And no, I didn't get March break yet. Hopefully I will soon.]_**

Thirteen reviews? That's strange, comparing it to the last chapter's eighteen reviews. I hope no one's losing interest in the story...

**Candace:** Or they're probably mad that I haven't busted TheCartoonFanatic01 yet!

WTF, Candace? What're you doing here? And since when did I deserve to be busted.

**Candace:** You constantly keep stealing my catchphrase.

I was unaware of that. I promise you, I will stop. Will you leave?

**Candace:** Yes, yes I will. *leaves*

Well-hope-you-enjoyed-this-chapter-TheCartoonFanatic01-is-out-PEACE!

**Candace:** Hey, I heard that! Mom, TheCartoonFanatic01 is stealing my catchphrase again!

**Linda:** Ugh, first Phineas and Ferb, and now you're imaginary friend TheCartoonFanatic01? What's next?

Great, Linda's a part of this too? What's next?

**Isabella:** Hi, TheCartoonFanatic01. Whatcha' doin'?

*silence* I guess that's better...


	12. Yes, Yes It Can

**A/N:** GAH! I'm SO sorry for updating SO late! I blame school.

Fortunately, spring break's here, so hopefully I'll take advantage of it to update more frequently. Hopefully no one's lost interest during the wait.

With that aside, I present to you Chapter 12. ENJOY!

**Edit:** GAH! I forgot Doofenshmirtz! :O

* * *

><p>"OWCA, battle positions!" ordered General Garrett, pointing at the advancing LOVEMUFFIN army. The agents and superiors saluted the general and put on their best fighting stances, preparing themselves for the fight, while the interns took out laptops and began calculating battle strategies. Perry jumped to the front of the group, ready as well, but Monogram pushed the platypus back.<p>

"No, Agent P!" Monogram scolded. "You're suspended; therefore, you're not allowed to indulge into OWCA activities!"

Perry chattered in protest, but Monogram replied, "That's an order!"

The platypus looked at the ground, angry and hurt that he couldn't participate. Ferb knelt down and comfortingly placed a hand on Perry's shoulder. Meanwhile, Monogram looked at Carl.

"Carl, you take the civilians to a safe zone!" the major ordered.

"Yes, Major Monogram!" replied Carl. He then turned to Ferb, Perry, and the other civilians. "Alright, everyone! To the OWCA Conversion Vehicle! You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"

Buford put down his hand. "What's an OWCA Conversion Vehicle?" he asked.

"I mean the bus."

"Ohhhhh..." Buford snapped his fingers in realization as he followed the others to the OWCA bus.

Reaching the bus first Perry looked back at the OWCA agents and superiors, who were charging towards LOVEMUFFIN. He could see Major Monogram, who had pulled out a stun gun, his stern eyes focused all the while. He could see Pinky, who had looked back at the retreating civilians with concern; whether the concern was aimed at Perry or Isabella, or even both, the platypus knew he couldn't find out at this hour. He could see all of his friends, eager and ready to have the fight of their life. Then, Perry could see Phineas, his green eyes blazing with evil triumph as he undoubtedly formulated a counterattack against the OWCA. He knew that the OWCA had to bring his owner down, but he was worried for Phineas. If there was no other way, then the OWCA was obliged to literally _eliminate_ the enemy. And if there was no other way for the organization to defeat Phineas, then what would happen?...

"Agent P," Carl said, bringing the platypus back to reality, "it's time to go!" Perry looked up at him with a confused look, for OWCA employees were to refer to former or suspended colleagues by their informal names; Carl recognized the expression. "Hey, you may be suspended, but I still consider you the best darn agent around, and if it's necessary, you have my permission to protect us from the enemy. I'll have you covered."

Perry smiled in respect at the intern before boarding the bus, taking one last look at the two armies charging at one another.

* * *

><p>The Shadow watched as the civilians boarded the OWCA bus and looked at Doofenshmirtz, Norm, and a small group of LOVEMUFFIN members, who were manning Inators.<p>

"Group Alpha!" the Shadow ordered. "Go after that bus! I'll lead the rest against these meddling fools!"

"Who's Group Alpha again?" asked a female scientist with helmet-shaped hair.

"That's you, Helmetair," snarled the Shadow in response. "You, Doofenshmirtz, Cravenblack, Diminuitive, Kotrench, Croachaye, Froggart, and Tancien! That's Group Alpha! Got it?"

"Got it," Helmetair replied. She then led the members of her group towards the OWCA bus. Meanwhile, the Shadow looked at Rodney and another group of LOVEMUFFIN members.

"Group Beta, advance to the left!"

"Who's Group Beta again?" asked Bloodpudding.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" the Shadow screamed. "DIDN'T YOU IDIOTS **LISTEN**?" The villain sighed heavily. "LOVEMUFFIN forces, stop, stop, STOP!"

The scientists, except for Group Alpha, obliged and stopped. The Shadow put out his hand at the OWCA.

"OWCA, can we put this battle on hold for a sec?" he asked. "Apparently, these idiots didn't listen in to my planning."

General Garrett shrugged. "Sure."

"All right. Okay, LOVEMUFFIN, please, please, PLEASE listen to me! You already heard who's in Group Alpha. Now, Group Beta consists of Rodney, Bulkare, Sharpeard, Witcheta, Suitarge, and the Count. Group Gamma consists of Bloodpudding, Wackeye-"

* * *

><p>Carl gritted his teeth as he stepped on the gas pedal, causing the OWCA bus to barrel down the street driving towards downtown Danville, narrowly avoiding collisions with cars multiple times.<p>

"Uh, Carl?" asked Baljeet. "Perhaps it would help if you followed the speed limit."

"While we're fleeing from evil scientists?" Carl replied, not taking his eyes off the road. "Not a chance!"

"But we don't see 'em anywhere! All we see are police cars, chasing us!"

Indeed, a swarm of police cars were trailing the OWCA bus, their sirens blaring incessantly. An officer stuck a loudspeaker out of the window of his car and spoke into it.

"Whoever's driving that bus, pull over NOW!"

Just then, red glows enveloped each and every police car, and they began to levitate into the air, suspended by some unknown force. Perry chattered in shock when he saw that Doofenshmirtz and his group of LOVEMUFFIN scientists were flying towards them, their Inators being suspended by Cravenblack's Levitate-Inator, the only exception being Norm, who was using his rocket-skate feet. Smiling maliciously, Cravenblack pressed a button on his Inator, and the device directed the police cars to the other side of the highway, where they crashed into other incoming cars. The rest of the LOVEMUFFIN scientists began firing their Inators in an attempt to stop the bus, but their lasers missed.

"NO ONE ESCAPES FROM DR. HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" called Doofenshmirtz arrogantly from Norm's shoulder. "IN MY DAYS AT DRUELSELSTEIN, THEY CALLED ME A HUMAN SPITZENHOUND!"

"NO, THEY CALLED YOU A SCHNITZEL!" Mr. Doofenshmirtz called back.

"MAYBE SO, BUT ONCE LOVEMUFFIN CONQUERS THE TRI-STATE AREA-"

"You mean the world, Doofenshmirtz," corrected a scientist wearing a brown trench coat and green safety goggles.

"That's the kid's goal, Kotrench. Anyway, BUT ONCE LOVEMUFFIN CONQUERS THE TRI-STATE AREA, THEN THAT'LL CHANGE, FATHER! NORM, FIRE YOUR GRAPPLING HOOKS!"

"Since when did I have any grappling hooks, Dad?" Norm asked optimistically.

"I don't know; you always seem to have a lot of awesome stuff that I don't recall putting in. Find them and fire! Oh, and I'm not your dad!"

"Okay, Dad." Norm deployed a set of grappling-hook launchers from his shoulders.

Doofenshmirtz threw an evil smile at the bus's occupants, but after a few minutes, it became apparent that Norm wouldn't fire. Sighing, the evil scientist asked, "Norm, why aren't you firing those...thingies?"

"You need to say the magic word."

"Alright, fine," grumbled Doofenshmirtz. "_Please_, fire those thingies."

"Okay."

And with that, Norm fired his launchers, and a pair of grappling hooks pierced through the bus, causing the children to scream. Doofenshmirtz laughed triumphantly.

"HA! GOTCHA! Now Norm, stop your rocket-skates."

"What's the magic word?"

Doofenshmirtz sighed disapprovingly. "_PPPllleeeaaassseee_..."

"Okay."

Norm deactivated his rocket-skates and his feet immediately slid hard against the road, causing gravel to fly up. Normally, the speed would cause a person to fall over, but Norm maintained his position with disturbing efficiency. Inside the bus, Carl stepped harder on the gas pedal, but he began to notice that the bus was slowing down. Looking at the bus's wing mirror, he instantly found the cause of the decreasing speed and gasped with horror.

"Norm's slowing down the bus!" the intern announced. "Someone cut the ropes connecting those grappling hooks!"

Perry immediately sprang into action, procuring two platypus-sized Swiss Army knife from his fedora and using one of them to slash at one of the ropes, tossing the other one to Ferb, who began slashing at the other rope. But before they can successfully cut the ropes, the rear of the bus began to lift up from the ground, causing the passengers to all tumble over and Ferb and Perry to drop the knives. Cravenblack, being the first to catch up with the bus, was using his Levitate-Inator to further stop the bus, but his Inator's power was apparently limited, as it couldn't fully stop the bus from speeding down the street.

Isabella and the Fireside Girls climbed over to the seats and saw two scientists manning their own Inators, approaching the sides of the bus. One scientist had pale-green skin, dark-green hair, and an ID reading 'Froggart'; the other had bug-like eyes and an ID that read 'Croachaye'. Both smiled and pressed buttons on their Inators, and within seconds, swarms of frogs and bugs began invading the bus's interior through any open windows.

"Quick, Fireside Girls!" cried Isabella. "Get out your butterfly nets! We're about to get our Frog-Catcher and Insect-Catcher Patches! And that means you, Julia, Jordan, and Haley!"

The Fireside Girls all saluted Isabella and produced butterfly nets from their backpacks before proceeding to catch as many frogs and bugs as they could. Every time their net became full, they threw its contents out of the open windows and towards LOVEMUFFIN. Finally, Holly and Jordan were able to throw frogs and bugs all over Froggart and Croachaye.

"AGH!" screamed Froggart, clutching his frog-coated face and preventing his Inator from shooting out more frogs. "GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Croachaye shrieked as he was continuously pestered by a swarm of insects, distracting him from manning his own Inator. "OH, THE IRONY OF IT ALL!"

"Good job, girls!" Isabella announced, just as a red glow enveloped the rear bus door. The door tore away on its own, and Cravenblack jumped into the bus, brandishing a stun gun and aiming it at Carl.

"Stop the bus NOW!" he ordered. Carl instead shook his head rebelliously and instead turned the wheel, directing the bus to make a sharp turn. Cravenblack was immediately thrown to the side of the bus roughly, and he lost his grip on the stun gun.

Cravenblack's raven cawed menacingly and flew towards Carl, its talons ready, but suddenly, Perry appeared and ambushed the bird to the floor. The raven cawed again and slashed at Perry with its talons, striking the platypus's cheek and leaving a cut that began to ooze out a trickle of blood. Clutching the cut in pain, Perry picked up Cravenblack's stun gun, but the raven had already flown into the air and snatched the gun, pulling it out of his hands and dropping it in front of its owner. The raven settled on Cravenblack's shoulder as he smirked and picked up the weapon, aiming it at Perry. But before he can fire, Carl swerved the bus again, sending Cravenblack out of the bus through the open rear. Fortunately, he was able to land safely on his Levitate-Inator, which was on an installed autopilot mode of sorts.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz let out a girlish scream. The latest swerve of the bus had sent him and Norm barreling towards a truck full of tin foil.

"Oh, no! Not tin foil! It brings back bad memories!"

Doofenshmirtz tried to swerve Norm away from the truck, but it was too late. Still going at a fast speed, the two collided with the truck, sending both flying into the air and disconnecting Norm's grappling hooks, allowing the OWCA bus to travel faster. Norm immediately grabbed his creator and transformed into a protective, flexible sphere that enveloped the evil scientist. The sphere landed once on the highway pavement, then bounced back up into the air before plummeting back down. Towards the OWCA bus.

"Incoming big ball with weird face!" cried Ginger, just as she and the others jumped out of the way, seconds before Norm crashed through the bus roof and instantly transformed back to his normal mode, causing Doofenshmirtz to fall out with a grunt. And hit his face on a support pole, knocking him out. Perry seized this opportunity to take out his grappling-hook launcher and fire it, wrapping Doofenshmirtz's unconscious body with its rope.

He then faced Norm, expecting the robot to attack. But to the platypus's surprise, as well as that of everyone else, he instead walked to the open rear of the bus, transformed his hands into cannons, and opened fire upon LOVEMUFFIN, disabling Cravenblack's Levitate-Inator to allow the bus to drive away at full power. Norm continued to fire and finally stopped when the scientists retreated.

"Whoa!" Vanessa cried. "Norm, what was that?"

"I don't like what we're doing," replied Norm, the usual optimism gone from his voice. "The situation of the bad guy actually winning doesn't feel good, and plus, the Shadow is a big meanie. I know Dad doesn't want me to, but I'm joining you guys in putting things back to normal."

"I don't know about that..." Carl said suspiciously, but Perry, examining Norm, turned to the intern and showed him something he wrote on his notebook.

_"He's telling the truth. Norm's built to serve under Doofenshmirtz and is used to his kind of evil, but now that Phineas is superior over Doofenshmirtz, Norm can't handle Phineas's perception of evil. Besides, look at the firepower Norm packed. He's pretty useful."_

Carl looked from Perry's note to Norm, then nodded reluctantly. "Alright, we'll let Norm join," he said.

"Hooray!" replied Norm. "So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Hopefully it's a place that serves nachos," said Buford.

Everyone groaned at the bully's irrelevant comment just as Carl drove onto a bridge. Which exploded in front of the bus.

Everyone screamed as Carl swerved the bus to an abrupt stop, as did all nearby motorists. Getting out of the bus, they all watched as a large, spherical machine with eight arms crawled out from underneath the bridge like a spider closing in on its prey. A screen that acted as the machine's face was turned on, and it filled with the face of none other than the Shadow, who smiled in triumph at Ferb, Perry, and the others, all of whom stood still, while the other civilians screamed and ran for their lives.

"Thought you could escape, huh?" the Shadow asked, shaking his head in disappointment. "Well, nice try, but it looks like your next options are to fight or to surrender. And, FYI-"

"Again with the annoying abbreviations!" exclaimed Baljeet, interrupting the Shadow. "What's up with them? It's just as easy to say 'for your informat'-"

"Shut up! Anyway, _these_ guys tried out the first option, fighting. It didn't work out well for them..."

Phineas stepped to the side, revealing Monogram, Pinky, Garrett, and the rest of the OWCA, all chained up. Everyone gasped, and Perry chattered in shock and concern for Monogram and Pinky. Phineas cackled maliciously, his evil laughter flowing through the air like a toxic cloud.

"Those fools. All it took for them to get defeated was to fool them into thinking that their enemy was clumsy and disorganized as usual, even with a new leader."

"Hey!" Rodney's voice cried, but the Shadow ignored him.

"So, I guess your only option left is to surrender. Which I'll be willing to accept kindly."

"NEVER!" Ferb exclaimed boldly. "PHINEAS, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, BUT I PROMISE, WE **WILL** FIND A WAY TO CURE YOU!"

"Like I said before," replied the Shadow, "don't make promises you can't keep, Fletcher. But I'll make you _this_ promise, which I guarantee I'll keep: you will LOSE."

Ferb growled and clenched his fists, to which the Shadow laughed.

"Oh, you WILL lose! Why? Because I have this machine at my calling! And I call for it NOW!"

And with that, the machine extended an arm towards Ferb.

Vanessa gasped. "FERB!" she screamed as she pushed Ferb away, to which the arm grabbed her instead.

"NO! VANESSA!" Ferb and Charlene shrieked simultaneously as the arm holding Vanessa retracted into the machine before reemerging with no sign of the teenager anywhere.

"Whoops!" the Shadow said. "Missed! Ah well, I planned to capture her anyway. Now, one down, A BUNCH MORE TO GO!"

Everyone screamed and ran for their lives as the machine's eight arms split into five arms each and sprang forward, grabbing as much people as it can. Minutes passed, and soon, by the time those who were able to escape fled into a nearby forest, only fifteen remained: Ferb, Perry, Candace, Isabella, Carl, Linda, Lawrence, Django, Adyson, Julia, Gretchen, Milly, Katie, Buford, and Norm. The group watched as the machine snatched up the last of their friends, as well as Doofenshmirtz's unconscious body, and then left. Carl fell to the ground, stressed.

"Oh man, oh man," he moaned. "Phineas now has everyone, including the OWCA! Who knows what he'll do to them? And what about us? There's only fifteen of us! Against all of THEM! The odds aren't good in our favor. My goodness, what're we gonna do? Oh, _man_..."

"We need to improvise," said Ferb. "We have to do something that'll defeat this LOVEMUFFIN and turn Phineas back to normal."

"But what?" Isabella asked. "What can we _do_?"

Ferb opened his mouth, preparing to say something, but finally, he closed it in defeat. Linda, on the other hand, had a finger on her chin; she looked focused. Everyone noticed the mother's new emotion.

"Honey, what is it?" asked Lawrence. "D'you have a plan?"

"Yes, yes I do," Linda replied. "We find him."

"Find who?" asked Carl.

"My _first_ husband. Phillip Flynn. He'll know what to do."

"But do you know where he lives?"

"No. Actually I do, but the last time I passed by his house, it was up for sale. And I haven't been in contact with him for some time. Which is why we first find his brother, Frank. I still talk to him on the phone occasionally."

"Do you know where Frank lives?"

Linda was silent for a moment. "No. I haven't seen him personally in a while."

Carl sighed in defeat. "Then we are at a dead end."

"No, we're not."

Everyone looked at Julia, who had spoken her first words in a while.

"What do you mean, Julia?" Isabella asked.

"I know where Frank Flynn lives."

"You do?" asked Ferb. "How?"

Julia sighed reluctantly before replying, "I'm his daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ooooohhhhh SNAP! Now we know exactly how Julia's connected to Phineas. And it looks like a solution's been planned out! Hope it goes smoothly...

Now, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**PnFfan101 [You'll have to find out.]**_

_**Stinkfly3 [One question: Why?]**_

_**NattyMc [Indeed!]**_

_**Coolguyforever [LOL at your conversations!]**_

_**nightmaster000 [A little bit of both. Mostly the latter.]**_

_**PQ's Awesomest [Oh, good.**_**:)_]_**

_**DEI Caboose**_

_**NoShameHere**_

_**Fanatheinvader**_

_**iheartphinabella05**** [**_**XD_]_**

**_Person X (unsigned)_**

**_IzzieGS_**

**_raidpirate52 [Here's your battle. Hope it's good.]_**

**_Gyaradosmaster_**

**_speedman12 (unsigned) [So much for updating soon. _XD_]_**

**_Black Queen of Darkness_**

**_Lummie_**

**_chrissytutu [LOL!]_**

**_speedman12 (unsigned) [Didn't you review earlier?]_**

**_shadowayn (chapter 9 review) [I don't think that'll make it into the story. Sorry.]_**

**_maniac's maniac_**

**_FrostShadowStar [Geez, thanks for reviewing every chapter you missed!_ :D _More reviews for me, and more entertainment for you!]_**

**_shadowayn [Here's what happens next. Hope you enjoyed it!_ :)_]_**

Well, hope you enjoyed this EXTREMELY LATE chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!

**Candace:** HEY!

Great, you're still here?

**Candace:** Yes, yes I am. I've been waiting for you, Fanatic. And you're gonna go DOWN, DOWN, DOWN for stealing my catchphrase for the umpteenth time.

*runs away and leaves a sign saying "TheCartoonFanatic01 has gone out for fishing. He won't be back for another ten years"*

*whispers* Just kiddin'. I won't run out on you again. Hopefully. Gotta go. Bye!


	13. Rise of the Red Triangle

**A/N:** Yes, I AM updating more frequently! I just wish I didn't start in the second half of spring break. :( Oh, well...

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt a wave of dizziness sweep over his head. Groaning, the evil scientist clutched his head, trying to remember what happened. Last thing he could remember was crashing into that OWCA bus, and then, it all went black. Standing up, Doofenshmirtz found the world coming back to him, and he saw that he was sitting on a table that was located into the middle of a room. His traditional clothes were gone, and he was now wearing an undershirt and a pair of boxer shorts.<p>

Just then, a door opened and Doofenshmirtz watched as the Shadow, accompanied by Rodney and Bloodpudding, walked into the room. The first thing the evil scientist noticed was the change of his allies' clothing. No longer were they wearing lab coats (or, in the Shadow's case, his striped, orange T-shirt and blue shorts), but black leather suits with a red triangle sewn on them, somewhat like an insignia. The Shadow also dyed his hair black with red highlights, and styled it into a spiky fashion.

"Welcome back, Doofenshmirtz," greeted the Shadow.

"Wh-Wha?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "What happened? Did we get 'em?"

"Most of them," replied Bloodpudding. "A few of them escaped, but that's not a concern. We have enough captives guaranteed to coerce the escapees into surrendering."

"That's nice." Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow. "And what's with the change of clothing, guys? You didn't turn into a motorcyclist group while I was out, did you?"

The Shadow cackled. "A motorcyclist group, you say! How hilarious! AHAHAHA!" He stopped laughing and turned serious. "No, we didn't. We made a lot of changes to LOVEMUFFIN while you were out, Doofenshmirtz. A _lot_ of changes. In fact, we're not calling our organization LOVEMUFFIN anymore."

"What? What're you calling it now?"

"The Red Triangle," replied the Shadow as if it were obvious. "You see, Doofenshmirtz, in order to maintain control over a community (in our case, the world), then people have to learn to _fear_ you, to think of you as _powerful_. Otherwise, they'll easily resist. A way to do so is to have an intimidating title. I've found that the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness is not that intimidating of a title, so I changed it into the Red Triangle."

"The Red Triangle doesn't sound intimidating," Doofenshmirtz said, but he squeaked fearfully when the Shadow gave him a cold, deadly glare.

"Oh, it will be," the Shadow said in a voice so quiet and so sinister that it made Doofenshmirtz and even Diminuitive and Bloodpudding shiver. "Soon enough." He then spoke in a normal voice. "And another change we made is, obviously, the lab coats. If we keep 'em, then people will constantly mistake you as a pharmacist and not take you seriously. We need people to take us seriously, so I set the concept for a new outfit for the Red Triangle. It proved to be popular."

"I feel so powerful in this!" Diminuitive cried, crossing his arms proudly.

"You're not telling me you _like_ those monstrosities, do you?" asked Doofenshmirtz, shocked. The Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"And you _don't_?"

"I mean, replace lab coats with _those_? That's terrible! That's horrifying! That a betrayal of the generic cartoon villain!"

"Well, deal with it," replied the Shadow coldly. "Success requires sacrifice. You want to conquer the Tri-State Area, do you?"

Doofenshmirtz opened his mouth, planning on saying no, but he remembered why he became a villain in the first place: the abuse by his parents and the positive attention they gave to Roger. He wanted to conquer the Tri-State Area, but the new traditions the Shadow was giving to LOVEMUFFIN, _his_ organization, was something he didn't approve of. But then, he remembered something his father once said to him:

_"_¡_The boy is a schnitzel!"_

"Yes," replied Doofenshmirtz immediately, clenching his fists in hatred at his parents and Roger, "yes I do."

"That's a good evil scientist," the Shadow said, smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I gotta go oversee construction! Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, give Doofenshmirtz his outfit and show him the changes we're giving to the Red Triangle."

"Right away, Shadow sir!" replied Bloodpudding, loyally saluting the Shadow as he walked out of the room. Diminuitive then tossed a black leather suit to Doofenshmirtz, who failed to catch it and was hit in the face with it.

"Careful with the zipper," the tiny villain warned. "It kinda gets stuck a lot."

* * *

><p>Bloodpudding and Diminuitive escorted Doofenshmirtz to the main room of the Danville Arena. All the while, Doofenshmirtz was clawing away at his suit, as it was causing itches to break out on his skin. Not only was it itchy, but the suit was extremely <em>uncomfortable<em>. Groaning in pain, Doofenshmirtz followed his two comrades as they led him to rows of Big Ideas and Inators that were being worked on by LOVEMUFFIN scientists and captives alike. Doofenshmirtz noticed the glowing green pieces that were being added into the devices.

"While you were out," explained Diminuitive, "some of our scientists stole that canister of Pizzazium Infinionite from the Superduper Mega Superstore. We have carefully divided the element and are now using to power up our Inators and the inventions created by those kids, to boost their power. Here, watch."

The three stopped beside two Inators of the same model, just as Croachaye and Sharpeard manned them.

"The Annihilate-Inator Croachaye is manning has enough power to destroy an obstacle," Bloodpudding said, just as Croachaye pressed a button, firing the Annihilate-Inator towards a brick wall, demolishing it.

"However," said Diminuitve, "the Annihilate-Inator Sharpeard is controlling has enough power to tear through _each and every_ obstacle in the way."

In response, Sharpeard fired his Annihilate-Inator; its laser furiously tore through a vertical row of brick walls placed in front of it. Doofenshmirtz gulped nervously at the destruction.

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz, Bloodpudding, and Diminuitive arrived at a room where they found the OWCA agents, superiors, and interns being zapped with multiple Turn-Everything-Evil-Inators and such.<p>

"In the past," Sharpeard said, "the OWCA has thwarted our schemes. But now, they will be _supporting_ our schemes with the agents' fighting expertise, the superiors' commanding skills, and the interns' superior computer work."

"There's no way we will fight alongside twisted villains like you!" shouted Monogram rebelliously.

"Oh, you'll come to _enjoy_ working with us," said the scientist operating the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator aimed at Monogram, just before firing it and zapping the superior with its green laser.

"I live to serve under the Red Triangle," Monogram said emotionlessly. Doofenshmirtz couldn't help but wince at Monogram's state, for he never really envisioned the major of having an evil side, even if under the influence of an Inator.

* * *

><p>"With the help of the Shadow," explained Bloodpudding as he led Doofenshmirtz and Diminuitive toward a set of menacing-looking robots, "we have created, as he calls it, the perfect full-frontal attack division. The Red Triangle Robots."<p>

The three scientists stared at a training room, where a Red Triangle Robot was attacking several OWCA agents despite their best efforts to destroy it. Doofenshmirtz watched with shock as the Red Triangle Robot easily defeated the agents within seconds and without any difficulty. Doofenshmirtz then noticed something.

"Hey, where's Perry the Platypus?" he asked.

"He was one of the few that escaped us," replied Diminuitive. "But don't worry; we'll catch him."

Doofenshmirtz looked back into the training room, and whispered as the OWCA agents were continuously defeated, "Hopefully not."

He then gasped upon seeing another agent he knew in the training room: Peter the Panda, who tried standing up after suffering a punch from the training Red Triangle Robot, only for the robot to kick him into the wall. Doofenshmirtz flinched and watched pitifully as the panda slid down the wall, towards the floor, tears of pain and defeat coming from its eyes.

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz followed Bloodpudding and Diminuitive into a meeting room, where he saw many villains that were obviously not members of LOVEMUFFIN. He immediately recognized some of them.<p>

"The Shadow wanted all of the men he could," said Diminuitive, "so we used Evilbook to summon all of the country's active villains. We also broke into the OWCA's prison to bail out the villains kept in there, which was easy as _all_ of the OWCA made the mistake of coming to that ceremony, whatever it was for."

"Well, well, well," said a muscular villain wearing a green suit, "if it isn't the doofus who I foolishly hired to become my intern."

"You!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "I know you! You're...you're...who are you again?"

"I am THE REGURGITATOR!" the Regurgitator roared, right before lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

"I forgot how he did that..." remarked Doofenshmirtz, just as he spotted a man wearing a pink suit with the insignia of 'K' and a green mask. "And I don't remember you..."

"The name's Khaka Peü Peü, thank you very much," replied the man. All nearby scientists began to giggle. "All right, now THAT'S just uncalled for! Even fellow villains don't appreciate my honorable family name!"

An elderly woman wearing a pink dress approached Doofenshmirtz and Khaka and touched the latter's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "I appreciate your-" She began to suppress a giggle. "-honorable family name. The name's Poofenplotz. Professor Poofenplotz."

"Thank you very much," replied Khaka.

"Uh, Khaka," Doofenshmirtz said, "she's stealing your...something."

Khaka gasped and looked down to see Poofenplotz's hand, which was clutching a bottle of 'Stiff Beauty' spray.

"I don't know why you carry these around," said Poofenplotz, "but thank you very much!" And with that, she ran off.

"HEY!" Khaka shouted. "That's MY line!"

"Come on, Doofenshmirtz," said Bloodpudding, grabbing Doofenshmirtz's arm and escorting him out of the building. "You've gotta go before it gets awkward-"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz, spotting someone he wanted to see. "It's my idol, Dr. Lloyd Wexler! Hey, Dr. Wexler, over here!"

A stout man wearing large, circular glasses with curly brown hair at the temples and a brown mustache and wearing a brown suit began looking around, his attention having been caught. Doofenshmirtz broke away from Bloodpudding and began running towards Wexler, who finally noticed him. Jittery, Doofenshmirtz began talking away.

"Dr. Wexler! Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I'm such a FAN! I've heard about how you abducted several governors of the U.S. in 1990 and made a ransom note for billions of dollars! And getting away with it! You were a primary reason I became an evil scientist in the first place! You should hear about what evil schemes I have done! Like the time-"

"Wait, your name's _Heinz Doofenshmirtz_?" asked Wexler, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Doofenshmirtz nodded. "Your mentors have told me a lot about you."

Wexler snapped his fingers, and two people approached him. One was a man wearing a red costume, gray gloves, black boots, a gray belt, a purple cape, and an iron mask. The other was a small woman wearing a white lab coat and a blue dress, with blond hair and a pair of large glasses that were worn over her stern, disapproving eyes. Doofenshmirtz gasped.

"My mentors _Kevin Destructicon_ and _Dr. Gevaarlijk_?" he asked. Then, he smiled at Wexler. "Well, surely they've told you about how much of a successful student I was to them."

"Actually, no, we didn't," replied Gevaarlijk.

"We told him how much of a disappointment you were," Destructicon added.

"And there's no way I'm conversing with a 'disappointment' in front of all these other respectable villains," said Wexler disapprovingly as he walked away with Gevaarlijk and Destructicon.

"No, no, no, WAIT!" yelled Doofenshmirtz. "Wait, don't go, Dr. Wexler! I may have been a disappointment to them, but I improved over the years! I once...uh...once...oh, boy."

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz didn't like what he saw. LOVEMUFFIN's name and traditional outfit being changed, Inators capable of inflicting immense destruction, the OWCA under their bidding and being tortured, his greatest idol turning him away...how worse can it get?<p>

He immediately saw something extremely horrible: Charlene and Vanessa, among many others, carrying metal pipes across the room with extreme difficulty, all the while being bossed around by Rodney.

"Come on, ladies!" commanded Rodney. "The Shadow expects the pile of energy-channeling pipes to be complete when the hour is done! And your slow butts is delaying production! Move, move, MOVE!"

"Hey, hey, cool it, Rodney!" Doofenshmirtz said. "These guys are going through a lot. Can't ya give 'em a break?"

"Absolutely not. The Shadow is under a tight schedule, and he expects things to be done quickly if we are to initiate our operation to take over the world! Oh, and it's Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, Doofenshmirtz! Now, move along, people! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

Doofenshmirtz began protesting, but the sounds of construction started getting louder and they drowned out his voice, rendering it useless to stop Rodney and his strictness. Pitifully, Doofenshmirtz glanced over at Vanessa and Charlene, their faces sweaty, grimy, and sad as they continued to carry the pipes across the room.

* * *

><p>"HOW CAN YOU WORK FOR A GUY LIKE THE SHADOW?" Doofenshmirtz asked furiously in the Danville Arena's lunchroom. Bloodpudding and Diminuitive looked at him, puzzled.<p>

"He's our leader, Doofenshmirtz," replied Bloodpudding modestly.

"This guy's not only evil. He's OUT OF HIS MIND! THIS IS **WAY** OUT OF LEAGUE, EVEN FOR A VILLAIN LIKE ME!"

"Look, Doofenshmirtz," Diminuitive said kindly, "we know you don't like his ideals, but like he said, success requires sacrifice. Don't you wanna take control of the entire Tri-State Area?"

"Yes, but not this way!"

"But this is the first time you're actually _succeeding_, Doofenshmirtz!" exclaimed Bloodpudding. "Look at how far we've gotten! You can't turn back now, not while victory's calling!"

"Well, maybe I don't like victory's call anymore!"

Bloodpudding and Diminuitive both gasped, then crossed their arms angrily.

"Fine then," said Bloodpudding. "If you don't like it, then you're a good guy. And if you're a good guy-"

* * *

><p>"LET ME OUT!" Doofenshmirtz roared as he began hitting his cage, but it was no use; Bloodpudding and Diminuitive had walked out of the prison.<p>

Doofenshmirtz sighed, but then remembered something. He smiled craftily as he pulled out something from his pocket...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Doofenshmirtz's turning to the good side, and has a plan! Let's hope it succeeds for once!

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**_iheartphinabella05_**

**_Coolguyforever [You reviewed twice. Not that I don't like it, though._ :)_]_**

**_nightmaster000_**

**_Galaxina-the-Seedrian [Indeed!]_**

**_Stinkfly3_**

**_Fanatheinvader_**

**_PnFfan101 [Hm, maybe I will. Maybe I will...]_**

**_FrostShadowStar [I agree. They should make Carl an OWCA superior.]_**

**_NattyMc [Thanks!]_**

**_Gyaradosmaster_**

**_Person X (unsigned)_**

**_speedman12 (unsigned) [My advice is that you never give up on what you're writing on unless it's really necessary, and devote your love to your work! Plus, ignore the criticism and just use it to your advantage for improvement.]_**

**_NoShameHere [Indeed!]_**

**_chrissytutu [Big LOL!_ XD_]_**

**_Jennythe3_**

**_BroadwayFanGirl93 [I must! It's a compulsion of mine! I can't stop!_ XD_]_**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!

*waits*

It's a miracle! No Candace! Thank you, chrissytutu and your Inator!


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

All right, everyone, quick announcement!

My updates on this story are gonna become a bit more sporadic. Why? Well, I've started writing a new fanfic, "Destined Hero of the Skies", which is a "Pokémon" fic. I've been obsessed with Pokémon as a child, and recently, this obsession's come back after a minor phase of boredom had me randomly watching some episodes of the anime. As a result, this has left me with a devotion to my new fic. Don't worry, this doesn't mean I'm discontinuing this fic just like the original; just don't expect me to update every three or four days. If you still wanna see me carry out my writing skills, you are free to read "Destined Hero of the Skies". You don't have to review.

So, yeah, don't expect this story to be updated in a week or so. Please be patient with me; I'll come around to update this in no time.

TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!

**P.S.:** I sincerely apologize if you thought this was gonna be a chapter rather than an announcement.


	15. Frank Flynn

It had been a difficult time for Ferb, Perry, Isabella, Julia, and all the rest to walk through Danville without being detected. In an obvious attempt to locate those that escaped him, Phineas had now dispersed many LOVEMUFFIN scientists throughout the city to look for them. Many scientists were now present in the streets, and surprisingly, no other civilians seemed to notice this odd change of scenery, possibly mistaking it as some sort of pharmacist strike or something.

Julia escorted the group carefully through the streets, using disguises supplied by Perry and Carl to sneak past the scientists without detection, but it was still difficult not to give anything away. Even one word spoken from any of them and they were done for. Finally walking into a suburban street and towards a rather nice two-story house, the group approached the front door, which Julia knocked thrice. The door opened to reveal someone that made Linda smile nervously. He was a man slightly younger than Linda, wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans with suspenders, and gray gardening gloves. This person sported a triangular head that everyone instantly recognized, though instead of messy red hair, they were greeted with neat blond hair.

"Hey, Julie," greeted the man. "Who are your fr-?" He immediately spotted Linda; his eyes widened. "It's been a while, Linda."

"Same here, Frank," Linda replied.

"This is a most unexpected circumstance." Frank smiled a smile that was just as optimistic as Phineas's; the children actually smiled, having not seen such a comforting smile in a while. "Why'd you drop by, Linda? ...You're still not hurt about the tragedy with the rollercoaster, are you?"

"No, I'm not. That's just a part of the past. No, this is different. And much worse..."

"Worse?" Frank asked, his smile disappearing. "What happened?"

"It's Phineas."

"Phineas? As in my nephew, Phineas? The one you've been sending me pictures of?"

"Yes, him. Something happened to him."

"Did he get hospitalized?"

"No." Linda gulped and looked around. "Can we talk about it..._inside_?"

Frank raised an eyebrow curiously, then smiled. "Sure. Come on in, everyone." He gave Julia a look that only the Fireside Girl recognized before escorting the group inside the house.

As the group filed into the kitchen, Frank called up the staircase. "Wallace! We've got some guests! Keep 'em entertained, please!"

"Sure thing, Dad," a voice with an accent replied, and a boy around Candace's age appeared and traveled down the stairs, greeting Julia with a hug before spotting Linda. "_Aunt Linda_?"

"Hello, Wallace sweetie," Linda greeted, hugging her nephew with a devoted hug. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Same here," said Wallace, flabbergasted. "I haven't seen you in ten years. How've you been?"

"Not excellent at the moment," Buford said, to which Lawrence gave him a cold glare, while Linda giggled nervously.

"We'll talk about that later, sweetie," she said to Wallace. "For now, I'd like you to do what your father says and entertain your cousin and her friends, will you?"

"Sure, Aunt Linda." Wallace watched as Linda, Lawrence, and Carl escorted Wallace into another room before facing the children, noticing Candace first. "Hey, Candace. Haven't seen you in a while either."

Candace raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" she replied quizzically.

"You don't remember me? I'm your cousin, Wallace!"

Candace was silent for a moment as she tried searching for Wallace in her memory bank. "...Nope. Don't remember anyone by that name."

"Well, I guess that's understandable. You never had the sharpest mind..."

"HEY!" the teenaged redhead yelled, but Wallace ignored her, already noticing Perry.

"Wow," he said. "I never knew a platypus can walk on twos..."

"He's a secret agent," Ferb replied.

"A _secret agent_?"

"Yeah, it's a long story," said Django.

* * *

><p>The more Frank listened in on Linda's story, the more his lower jaw descended away from his upper. From what he had been told by Linda via phone calls, Phineas had always been the nicest kid around, always willing to help out others and ready to be of service. More than once did the descriptions of Phineas remind Frank of Phillip, and that comparison always made him smile. But now that he was hearing of a completely different Phineas, who was threatening his family and friends and wishing to cause harm and fear, it was just unbelievable.<p>

"You're kidding, right?" Frank replied after Linda stopped talking. "You're telling me that the bright boy you keep telling me about has suddenly gone wacko and wants to conquer the world, Genghis Khan-style? I don't believe a single word of it, Linda."

"You've gotta believe me, Frank!" pleaded Linda. "I know it was Phineas; a mother could distinguish her child from a large crowd! Only, it wasn't Phineas's usual personality that I was dealing with. But I just _know_ it's him!"

"For all you know, it might've been some psychopathic lookalike who stole Phineas's identity!"

Linda opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, knowing that Frank could be right. After all, she hadn't actually _seen_ her Phineas in a transition into the evil personality. But if it was a lookalike they were dealing with, then why hadn't Phineas come out of hiding yet?

"It doesn't matter if we're dealing with a whacked-out Phineas or a psycho lookalike," Carl said suddenly. "Either way, he's bad news and we don't have Phineas's knack for inventing to help us! If we don't act soon, Danville, the Tri-State Area, and the world will be DOOMED!"

"Since when was _I_ supposed to be caught up in this mix of doom?" Frank asked, crossing his arms.

"There's only one other person besides Phineas who has the skills to invent objects of great power," replied Carl. "And that is your brother, Phillip Flynn."

"DUN DUN DUN!" Buford called from the other room.

"My _brother_?" Frank's eyes widened. "If you've come here to find out where he is, then I'm afraid I'm not of much help to you. I haven't seen him since the...tragedy..." His voice trailed off.

"The last day you saw him," Linda said, "what was he doing?"

Frank sighed, and closed his eyes as he remembered the event like it was yesterday...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten years earlier...<strong>_

The two men conversed in front of a house, which was currently undergoing reconstruction following the rollercoaster incident. Both men had an identical physicality, with tall frames and triangular heads, though they had their differences. The older of the two, a man with messy red hair and wearing a green shirt, a red vest, and blue jeans, stopped talking and stared at the house, his bloodshot, baggy blue eyes becoming obvious in the sunlight. A large blue backpack with light-blue triangles decorating it was lying beside his leg.

"It's over, bro," he said. "Linda's left with Candy, no one trusts my inventions anymore, I've been declared the Tri-State Area's worst pariah, and worse yet, I've _killed_ people..."

"Phil, it's not your fault," replied Frank honestly.

"Yes, yes it is." Phillip turned to look at Frank, an angry, almost maniacal glint in his eye. "I should've double-checked the rollercoaster for any flaws! I shouldn't have followed my instincts and stood by the sidelines proudly, thinking that it'll be the same pattern of the invention collapsing after everyone gets out. I should've known that the unexpected can happen, in the most inconvenient of times! _Now_ is it my fault, Frank?"

Frank said nothing, and Phillip looked back at the house.

"Who would've known it would all come down to this?" he asked, more to himself than to Frank. He then chuckled briefly. "This whole thing might've as well been written by Shakespeare. My inventions, meant to bring happiness and joy for the day, finally bring sadness and loss for the lifetime. A perfect tragedy."

"You can recover, Phil."

"How? Like I said, no one trusts my inventions anymore. People now fear for the quality of the safety of things. It doesn't matter if I actually make an effort to make my inventions safe. After what happened with the rollercoaster, no one will dare to step foot inside my inventions even for a second. It's...it's _over_. And I'm leaving."

"Where?" asked Frank.

"I...I don't know...Hopefully it's place where I'll be surrounded by the things I cherish most: happiness and joy. And when I find that place, hopefully I'll find a way to start over."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No, Frank." Once again, Phillip glared at Frank sternly, yet with care and concern. "You've got a wife and child to take care of." He was silent for a moment. "You're really lucky, Frank. Your family is still loyal to you. Savor this loyalty, this love. Don't mess things up like I did. Promise me you won't break that loyalty."

"Phillip..." said Frank.

"_Promise_ me."

Frank was silent for a moment before replying, "I promise."

Phillip smiled, took one last look at his house, and then walked towards the sunrise. Frank watched his older brother depart, and sighed heavily.

"Oh, Phillip..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day...<strong>_

Frank opened his eyes and said with realization, "He said he was going to a place where he'd find happiness and joy."

"Where would that be, Frank?" asked Linda.

He shrugged. "How should I know? Those last few hours with him were some of the grimmest ever. He barely even spoke to me. Never before had he looked so broken..." Frank's voice trailed off again, and he side-glanced his head at an old picture hanging from the wall, which depicted him and Phillip at a young age, smiling. He sighed sadly.

Linda followed her brother-in-law's gaze, spotted the photo, and felt tears form at the corners of her eyes. She remembered how angry she was at Phillip since her grandparents were among those killed in the rollercoaster accident and never bothered to hear what Phillip had to say. Now, she was hearing of Frank's story, how shattered Phillip was, and realized that she had done a terrible thing to her ex-husband. Phillip had always been an optimist, definitely not unlike Phineas, but to be yelled at and seen as an enemy by a loved one like your wife was something so heartbreaking even to the most high-spirited man. And she failed to see that when she left him for a better future.

She felt a hand place itself on her shoulder and saw that Lawrence had put an arm around her, no doubt noticing the tears forming her eyes.

"I know you feel terrible about what happened to Phillip," he said. "But see this as an opportunity to make amends with him."

"But we don't know what happened to him, Lawrence," Linda replied. "We don't even know if he's..." She fell into a brief silence, then skipped ahead. "How am I supposed to make amends if he's off the grid, much like how the mail business is doing right now?"

* * *

><p>Outside, a mailman's sensitive ears overheard that remark and he moaned, downcast.<p>

* * *

><p>Frank's eyes suddenly widened and he snapped his fingers.<p>

"That's _it_!" he cried.

"What's it?" asked Carl.

"The _mailman_!"

"The _mailman_?" everyone, including the children in the next room, asked simultaneously.

"Yes, the mailman! Chapter 4 mentioned that no one visited Phillip at his home except for the mailman! I remember that mailman well! He always came by every Tuesday to drop off the mail at the neighborhood Phillip's house once was. Phillip got along well with the guy, and if I can recall, he was the only one besides me who still believed in him. Phillip might've dropped a useful hint to him before leaving!"

"Do you know where that mailman lives?" asked Carl.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he still visits the same neighborhood every Tuesday."

"What's today?"

"Tuesday."

It was silent for a moment.

"Wow, the author sure likes to make things very convenient," Ferb said.

Hey, no breaking the fourth wall!

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** XD to the fourth wall-breaking thing! And the group's getting closer to Phillip! What will they find? Only I know, and I'm not telling! *cackles evilly*

That's right, everyone, I'm back back back! I sincerely apologize for the longer-than-usual delay. I've been too occupied with "Pokémon" (It has now tied with "Phineas and Ferb" as my number-one favorite cartoon show and the competition's heating up!) and I came back here after suddenly thinking of a really random thought about Doofenshmirtz's nose being broken by Perry. XD! So yeah, I'm back, baby, and I think I've got a stronger mojo than ever before! Hopefully no one's lost interest and abandoned me, though. That scares me.

Now, onto the reviews:

_**CMR Rosa**_

_**NattyMc**_

_**iheartphinabella05**_

_**artemis62699**_

_**Team Platypeople (chapter 6 review)**_

_**Coolguyforever**_

_**BroadwayFanGirl91**_

_**Gyaradosmaster**_

_**Team Platypeople (chapter 8 review)**_

_**Team Platypeople (chapter 9 review)**_

_**zealousfreak27**_

_**person124 (unsigned reviewer)**_

_**ram (chapter 2 review)**_

_**maniac's maniac**_

Yeah, no responses for anyone. I wish I could do that, but I'm too lazy and I have a tight schedule right now.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out, and hopefully not for long! PEACE!


	16. Phineas Joins

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Another update on your beloved fanfic! You know, I'm so surprised with my popularity in this community branch. 311 reviews in sixteen chapters? I'm just astounded. I wish this popularity would apply to my other fanfics, though. The amount of reviews I get is satisfactory, sure, but they are never as much as the ones I get here.

Before I begin, however, I wanna announce that I have another P&F fic planned out. It was one of the stories I had as a choice on a poll I set up during the times of the original "Evil Phineas" fic, called "That Fateful Midsummer, A Year After". The poll was asking you readers over which story I should write after I was done with the original "Evil Phineas". Obviously, thanks to the discouraging criticism of TLEGG, I didn't get done with "Evil Phineas" and I had to pull the poll. Along with another story, this one received a lot of votes and I had decided that after I completed "Evil Phineas", I'd write this one. And then TLEGG came in, ruined everything for all of us, and the rest is history.

However, I have decided to bring back that story, but I've been having doubts. For those of you who don't remember, "That Fateful Midsummer, A Year After" is focused on the aftermath of a deadly shooting at the Midsummer's Festival that claims the lives of dozens, including a few beloved characters, and we see the lives of the survivors as the trauma of the event seeps inside. But with all of the massacres going on in real life, I fear that this story is a bit inconvenient, especially if some readers have lost a loved one to a crazed gunman, and to make things a bit more controversial, my outline of the story involves flashbacks to the Midsummer Festival's shooting that might be a bit too graphic and disturbing (I need those flashbacks to further explain the conflicts going about, unfortunately).

I don't wish for the subject matter to get any negative attention, especially from the site, who'd probably think I'm a closet psycho (which I am NOT!), but this idea keeps bouncing around in my head too much that I just need to jot it down. So, since I am torn between decisions, I think it's best if you do the deciding for me. I would like your opinion on whether I should publish the story or not, on your review or via PM. If you want me to publish the story, then you also have the option of giving me any ideas on how to make the story a bit more suitable for the readers. However, if you do give me any ideas (in the words of Khaka Peü Peü, thank you very much!), I will tell you if the ideas are gonna be included or not. Should the popular vote be to publish the story, I'll rate it M, just to be safe.

Man, this is the longest rant I've possibly ever had! Be sure to consider my words, please!

Now that that's over with, on with the chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Phineas watched from the computer screen created by the Shadow's subconscious, the Shadow's point-of-view, as the villain assembled a powerful army, constructing many devices suited for battle, and, worse yet, <em>abused<em> his good friends, forcing them into building the devices. It was so horrible, seeing his own body following the commands of a second identity that shouldn't be there. And to cap it all, his friends kept thinking this wall all _his_ doing. Not the Shadow's, but _Phineas's_. The inventor knew this wasn't his doing...actually, it _was_, but his mind was under the control of someone else. Someone who was much more powerful than him, who possessed evil powerful enough to overwhelm the optimistic, happy, caring personality that once occupied his mind.

From all of the sci-fi movies and shows he had watched, Phineas knew that when the main protagonist was possessed by an evil spirit, somehow, the protagonist would be able to overwhelm this spirit and regain control of his body. But now that it was happening to _him_, he had a sinking feeling that the movie dynamic didn't apply in real life. The Shadow was nearing victory, having amassed an unbeatable army and means to actually succeed in his goal...

But wait! Ferb, Isabella, Candace, his parents! They escaped the Shadow! Surely they were bringing together a force of their own...**_No_**. They couldn't do _anything_ without _him_. Sure, they displayed unlimited capabilities in inventing, but always did they rely on _his_ blueprints. Even Ferb, his own equal, who did all of the designing, had to take one or two good looks at the blueprints before actually constructing something good out of it. And unfortunately, Phineas, being unaware of what would happen to him, didn't supply them at least one valuable blueprint, having taken all of the ones he and Ferb got from Blueprint Heaven with him as the Shadow. Phineas knew it was selfish and arrogant to think of it, but he concluded that without him, the escapees were doomed to fail. He didn't know of anyone else who displayed capabilities in inventing that were as great as his... (**A/N:** Oh Phineas, if only you knew...)

Silence reigned over the Shadow's subconscious. It was so lonely here, Phineas had known, and there was no one to talk to, except for his own thoughts, which he had relied on for company as of late.

_The Shadow's winning, and there's no way to beat him._

...

_Ferb and the others don't have any means of fighting back._

...

_Meanwhile, the Shadow's gathering an arsenal, having _his _means of fighting back constructed._

...

_What's the _point _in fighting back, if the Shadow's gonna win anyway?_

...

_Yeah, there's _no _point in fighting back._

...

_And you know what they say._

...

_If you can't beat 'em..._

...

"Join 'em," Phineas said.

"_That's_ the spirit, boy."

Phineas twirled around to see the Shadow standing right behind him. He had changed physically the moment he last see him. For one thing, the fire-like substance shrouding him had obscured his physical features, but now, it was much more clearer in color, allowing Phineas to see the Shadow in full detail. And the Shadow looked _exactly_ like _him_, save for the green eyes and the smile that radiated malice powerful enough to rival Phineas's optimism.

While surveying the Shadow's physicality, Phineas caught notice of his legs. They were _transparent_. He looked at his hands. So were they. His entire _body_ was transparent.

"W-Wh-What's _happening_ to me?" asked Phineas fearfully.

"You're actually giving in, Phineas," the Shadow replied in a matter-of-factly voice. "You're giving in to the winning side. And like I said, _that's_ the spirit. Don't be a loser, Phineas, like you are right now. Be a winner, like you _always_ were. _Join_ me. There's no point in wading around in here anymore." He stretched a hand out to the inventor. "**Join** me."

Phineas looked at the Shadow's hand, then at his hand, his transparent hand. The movie dynamic wasn't applying. There was no hope in Ferb and the other escapees getting help or amassing a force of their own. And besides, it was _his_ actions that were endangering his family and friends as much as it was the Shadow's. There would be no difference should he voluntarily participate...

Phineas raised his hand towards the Shadow, and...

* * *

><p>Rodney, Cravenblack, Bloodpudding, and Wackeye watched as their leader, the Shadow, slept in a comfortable, king-sized bed they made specifically for him. They then turned around and walked into the main chamber, where more non-LOVEMUFFIN members were being recruited and their captives were constructing the Red Triangle machines and paraphernalia...<p>

_BANG!_

A wall exploded, sending debris flying. Many Red Triangle members scrambled away to avoid being buried by rubble, while the captives all looked on curiously. Suddenly, a large group of machines climbed through the hole and began attacking the Red Triangle forces. Rodney, Cravenblack, Bloodpudding, and Wackeye instantly recognized the attacking machines as Doofenshmirtz's Inators...

"HA, TAKE _THAT_, YOU TRAITOR OF THE GENERIC CARTOON VILLAIN FORMULA!"

Indeed, there was Doofenshmirtz, controlling his Flat-A-Plat-Inator. Rodney, Cravenblack, Bloodpudding, and Wackeye manned their Inators and began firing at Doofenshmirtz, as did several other Red Triangle villains. However, their lasers and attacks surprisingly bounced off of the Inators' exteriors.

"WHAT?" Rodney shouted. "How can this BE?"

"It's all thanks to you and your pointless modifications!" replied Doofenshmirtz triumphantly. "You used the Pizzazium Infinionite to strengthen _all_ of our Inators, strength- and endurance-wise!"

"And how'd _you_ escape from your cell and take control of your Inators, Doofenshmirtz?" Bloodpudding asked.

"A TRUE evil scientist must have a backup remote for all of his Inators!" Doofenshmirtz pulled out a remote from his lab coat pocket. "And since you didn't bother to search me, I smuggled it inside my cell with ease!"

Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on the remote, which commanded the Inators to attack and immediately subdue any enemy inventions. The Flat-A-Plat-Inator approached the group of captives.

"HEY!" Doofenshmirtz called. "VANESSA, CHARLENE! I'm quitting!"

"Being an evil scientist?" asked Vanessa hopefully.

"No," Doofenshmirtz replied. "Working with these lunatics! Everyone, follow me! I'm leading the way out!"

**"NOT SO FAST!"**

The cold voice stopped everyone in their tracks, and they twirled around at the Shadow's bedroom door. There, they saw the Shadow himself, although he had changed slightly. A substance of blue and green flames was shrouding him, though not obscuring his figure, and his green eyes had now turned into a pale blue-green.

"Shadow, boss!" exclaimed Cravenblack. "So good of you to join us! The traitor Doof-"

**"Do NOT call me Shadow anymore,"** said the Shadow, his voice emanating dark energy. **"The name Shadow doesn't apply to me anymore, now that I have the most powerful weapon of all."**

"Uh...which is...?" asked Wackeye.

**"The inventor, Phineas Flynn. YARGH!"**

The Shadow lunged forward and jumped onto the Flat-A-Plat-Inator, causing Doofenshmirtz to yelp out in surprise. He then threw a single punch at the Flat-A-Plat-Inator's metal exterior, breaking through and reaching into the main wiring system that was conveniently there.

"HEY!" Doofenshmirtz cried. "That was brand-new!"

**"Too bad for you."** The Shadow immediately rewired the Flat-A-Plat-Inator, and it automatically grabbed Doofenshmirtz with its pot-like hand, pulling the former evil scientist from his seat and throwing him to the ground. The inventor then jumped to the ground and seized the Inator remote still in Doofenshmirtz's hand and pressed a button.

**"Your Inators now have new management, Doofenshmirtz."**

Doofenshmirtz's Inators advanced on the fallen scientist and encircled him, preventing any means of escape.

"Aw, POOH!" cried the ex-villain.

**"Pooh, indeed,"** sneered the Shadow. He then faced the gathering Red Triangle members. **"RED TRIANGLE! The fates have led us to success, for I have finally found a good ally and merged with him, and he has merged with me. We are one and the same, and now, I don't need the name of Shadow, for he has allowed me his identity as much as I have allowed him mine. From now on, call me PHINEAS FLYNN!"**

There was silence before...

"I liked Shadow better," said Diminuitive.

**"TOO BAD!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh NO! Phineas has joined with the Shadow! NOW THE WORLD IS DOOMED! *cackles evilly*

Now, onto the reviews:

_**PnFfan101 [Actually, I have something better in mind, but I'll still put the scene in.]**_

_**speedman12 (unsigned reviewer)**_

_**NoShameHere**_

_**artemis62699 [Here's what happens next in this story. If this was shocking, then what of "Pokémon"? **_**:O_]_**

**_Stinkfly3 [No, I didn't see "Minor Monogram" yet. Sorry.]_**

**_iheartphinabella05 [LOL to your newest conversation with the Shadow-I mean, Phineas!]_**

**_Person X (unsigned reviewer) [Thanks for your review!]_**

**_Coolguyforever [Wow, how convenient, yet fortunate! _:D_]_**

**_Lichylichy [Thanks for reviewing most of the chapters! It means a lot!]_**

**_tlegg13_**

**_zealousfreak27_**

**_Fanathe..._loser_? [Hey, don't be so hard on yourself! Don't let the criticism get to you! Believe me, I've been there.]_**

**_Gyaradosmaster [Thanks for the review! And yeah, postmen are real American heroes! A shame that technology's bringing their business down a bit. _:(_ I wish them the best.]_**

**_bookwatchertox [Thanks for your review!]_**

**_CMR Rosa_**

**_shadowayn_**

**_chrissytutu_**

Well, hope you enjoyed this shocking chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!

**P.S.:** Don't forget to voice your opinion on my story mentioned in the above Author's Notes in your review or through a PM. Now I'm out. PEACE!


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

All right, everyone, quick announcement!

In the last chapter's first Author Notes, I have mentioned that I am planning to start another P&F fic, but I am torn over whether I should do it or not due to the dark subject matter. For more info, please see those Author's Notes. Anyway, I have asked you all to tell me in your review or a PM if you think I should do it. I received 15 reviews, and yet, only three people gave responses to me. They all said yes. Thank you, humanusscriptor, shadowayn, and zealousfreak27, for the responses!

Just because all three said yes doesn't mean the rest of you might say yes also. I need to be sure that at least MOST OF YOU are cool with it. Please send me a response ASAP.

In the words of Khaka Peü Peü, thank you very much. TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!

**P.S.:** I sincerely apologize if all of you thought this would be another amazing chapter from me rather than another announcement. Trust me, I wish this was another update, but alas, I need more responses. Again, sorry.


	18. Mystery Figures

In a house in an unknown neighborhood, a teenage girl was walking up to the front door, a couple of bags in her right hand, an oblong case in her left hand, and several blueprints and other papers tucked under her shoulders. Clearing her throat, she pushed her elbow against a doorbell on the wall. Hearing the ringing reverberate around the house's interior, the girl tapped her foot patiently, waiting for the house's resident to respond. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged man wearing a white T-shirt and brown shorts. He smiled at her.

"You got the stuff?" he asked.

"Yep," the girl replied, lifting the bags so the man can get them. "All here. The scroll-" She gave a bag to the man. "-the sword-" She handed over the sword. "-the amulet-" She gave a second bag to the man. "-and the blueprints for the machine you requested, plus instructions." She gave the blueprints and papers. "I still think that that sword is an antique, not the real thing. I doubt something from the medieval ages like that can survive for so long, still intact-"

"I think it would, Rissa," replied the man quickly, receiving the items. He examined them for a moment, then looked up into the sky and sighed. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Dad?" she asked.

The man was silent for a moment, then he replied, "I have this odd feeling about something."

"About what?"

"...I don't know..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Let's see if you can guess who the two mystery people are.

Yep, a really quick chappie, but I hope this increases your interests.

Before I get onto the reviews, I wanna announce that me and my family have planned out a Memorial Day weekend vacation to Los Angeles. I don't know how long we're actually gonna be gone; I've got relatives living there, and my parents like to stick with relatives for a while. So be patient if I don't update in a while.

Now, onto the reviews:

_**artemis62699**_

_**Coolguyforever**_

_**PnFfan101**_

_**Fanathe...**_**loser_? [You're right there's more! _:D_]_**

**_iheartphinabella05 [Indeed!]_**

**_humanusscriptor_**

**_shadowayn_**

**_NattyMc [LOL!]_**

**_Stinkfly3 [You've got that right. And thanks for responding to my decision over "Midsummer".]_**

**_NoShameHere [I knew you wouldn't. And that's what makes it fun. *cackles evilly*]_**

**_speedman12 (unsigned reviewer) [Thanks for your response over "Midsummer".]_**

**_Jennythe3 (unsigned reviewer) [We'll see about that...]_**

**_Person X (unsigned reviewer) [Thanks.]_**

**_zealousfreak27_**

**_Sad-Guy 7 [Thanks for your decision!]_**

**_Gyaradosmaster_**

**_DEI Caboose_**

**_Radar180 [Thanks for the review! _:)_]_**

**_CMR Rosa_**

**_tlegg13_**

**_Meh3 (unsigned reviewer)_**

**_chrissytutu [Indeed! *cackles evilly*]_**

Well, hope you enjoyed this quick chapter, and I hope even more that you're confused and searching for answers. TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	19. Baljeet Joins

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! My apologies for the totally un-awesomely slow update. I feel like I'm starting to lose my mojo in writing P&F fics. As a result, this chapter might be a bit too short for your tastes, but hopefully the ending shocks you.

Alright, time for Chapter 20. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Phineas watched from the window of an overhead office constructed specifically for him as the ones he considered his friends before this event were being forced by the members of the Red Triangle to build new technology. This activity had been going on for a couple of days now, and the captives obviously looked exhausted beyond belief. There was still a pang of guilt within his stomach, something that he anticipated, and the inventor knew that it was because he still wasn't used to voluntarily submitting to the Shadow's will and literally merging with the evil soul.<p>

But there was no turning back anymore. Phineas was used to being a winner, a champion of the better good. Sure, allying with a villain wasn't the greater good, but he knew that resisting would result in more innocent people being hurt and he didn't want that to happen. So, his best strategy was just to go with the flow.

And besides, there was this feeling of power that Phineas seemed to be..._enjoying_...

Phineas shook his head and thought, _"I can't be enjoying this kind of power. It's probably the influence from merging with the Shadow. I can't possibly enjoying power that is earned by pain-"_

His thoughts were interrupted when a voice said, "You know, you guys are gonna have to pay for this reconstruction."

Phineas twirled around in his chair to see the same secretary from Chapter 7 standing in the doorway, a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in the other. He was tapping his foot patiently.

**"And how long were _you_ here?"** asked Phineas, his blue-green eyes flashing menacingly.

"Long enough to see what you guys were doing," the man replied. "Now, according to Tri-State Area laws, you're not allowed to reconstruct a location of importance to the community without permission and a pay beforehand."

**"Red Triangle, capture this buffoon and zap him with the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator!"**

Rodney and Cravenblack arrived on the scene and dragged with the secretary away.

"WAIT! I forgot to mention that it is illegal to zap an innocent civilian with a thingamajig without permission!"

**"Very well. Does the Red Triangle have your permission to get zapped by the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator?"**

"Yes," replied the man absently. He then shook his head in realization. "I mean, no. I mean-"

**"Take him away!"** Phineas ordered.

"WAIT! You DO know that the Danville Wreckers are gonna play a game here today!"

**"Tell them that there has been a change of plans."**

The man continued to let out large screams of protest that echoed all over the room as Rodney and Cravenblack dragged him away. Seconds later, Diminuitive walked into the room, a long whip in his hands.

"Shadow, sir-"

**"It's completely unnecessary to call me 'Shadow' now, Dr. Diminuitive,"** snarled Phineas without looking at the evil scientist. **"It's just..._irrelevant_. I gave the order that everyone shall now call me 'Phineas'..."**

"Yes, that's right, sir." Diminuitive cleared his throat before continuing. "Phineas, sir, one of our captives wants to talk to you."

**"Tell him or her I don't have the time, and never will,"** Phineas replied grimly.

"This captive, he wants to join the Red Triangle. He wasn't scheduled to be zapped by the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, and yet, he has recently expressed a desire to join our cause."

**"Send him in,"** Phineas said quickly, turning around, his eyes filled with interest.

Diminuitive left the room, and just a second later, Phineas watched as the captive so willing to join the up-and-coming criminal organization stepped into his office, a malicious smile on his face. Phineas's true personality, the caring and optimistic one, became shocked to see that this particular captive wanted to follow his lead and give in to the commands of evil, but the Shadow's personality, as evil and dominant as ever, became pleased to know that a new soldier was joining the Red Triangle ranks.

**"_You_ want to join the Red Triangle, willingly?"** asked Phineas.

"That's right, Phineas," replied Baljeet. "I wish to do so. This Red Triangle's obviously gonna win against Isabella, Ferb, and all the others that escaped, and accomplish its megalomaniacal goals. ...You see, I've been thinking about it for a while, and I came to the conclusion that if everything looks hopeless for my side, then I might as well just join for the kicks of it."

**"Please tell me this isn't just means to bring down the Red Triangle from the inside."**

Baljeet shook his head. "Nope. I _really _want to join the Red Triangle. Not only because it's obvious you guys are gonna win, but because there's something I'll gain from all of this should I join."

**"And that is?"**

"Isabella. You see, I've had this crush on her for a long, _long_ time. However, she's always been ignoring me, failing to recognize my feelings for her. All she does is put me aside in favor of YOU.

"However, now that you're evil, I find an advantage in that. She'll lose faith in her crush on you because of that, and that puts her up for my grabs. I'll comfort her and become the Phineas she always wanted, or I'll just get her zapped by the device you keep mentioning, the one that induces evil. But for that to happen, I can't let her see me be on the losers' side, which is why I want to join you."

**"_That's_ why you want to join the Red Triangle?" **Phineas asked. **"For** **_love_?"** He began to cackle. **"How PREPOSTEROUS!" **He then ceased his evil laughing and considered Baljeet. **"But I like it. I _like _it. You're in. However, I want you to take a simple test..."**

"Which is?"

Phineas procured a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, causing a cage containing an OWCA agent, a kangaroo, to emerge from the floor. The agent struggled to break down the cage's bars, but without any success. Baljeet noticed a strange-looking collar strapped around the agent's neck before Phineas tossed him in the remote.

**"The red button's the activation switch for this agent's shock collar, which has thrice the power of an average shock collar. Press it."**

"E-E-_Excuse_ me?" sputtered Baljeet nervously.

**"_Press _the red button. Make it suffer..."**

"W-W-Won't that kind of power _kill_ it?"

**"Don't worry about that. The technology is advanced and will prevent the shocking from being fatal. But it's the _torture_ that we villains savor. Now, PRESS the button."**

Baljeet looked at the red button nervously, then the struggling kangaroo agent. He then glanced at Phineas, who smirked tauntingly.

**"What's the matter? Afraid to do it? I expected that. After all, you're a weak-looking one. No wonder why Isabella kept ignoring you..."**

Evil suddenly flooded into Baljeet's eyes and his finger went down on the red button. The agent screamed as electricity surged through its body, and two different cackles flooded the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yep, looks like Baljeet's joining the Red Triangle. Things are really going to Phineas's/Shadow's favor now...

I'm starting to get dissatisfied with the dark tone of the story. I mean, I've seen P&F fics with a dark tone, but I just feel displeased with my take on it. I'm not backing out of this rewrite like I did with the original, I can't afford to piss you guys off for a second time, but I just don't feel good with trying to balance the usual light-hearted mood that we see on the show with a dark tone. Maybe that's why I chickened out on the original...

This is the point where I respond to the reviews, but I feel really lazy right now. I had to go to places before writing this down, and I feel tired and bummed out. Sorry, guys. I'll just simply thank you all for reviewing.

Well, hope you enjoyed this short chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	20. Phillip Flynn

**A/N:** Hey, everyone, I am back! Working with iheartphinabella05 on our "Timeline Saga" has really boosted my confidence in writing P&F fics again, so I am pleased to say that I absolutely enjoyed writing this one. Why I enjoyed it...well, you'll see, heh heh heh... ;)

I didn't respond to the reviews from the last chapter, nor do I have time to do that now, but I'm gonna say my thanks to reviewing Ch. 20. THANKS, YOU GUYS ROCK!

Now, onto Chapter 21. ENJOY! I'm pretty sure you will... ;D

* * *

><p>The station wagon and the large RV drove to a stop in the upper-class neighborhood known as the Einstein Hills, which was actually quite a fitting name considering one of its possible-former residents. The station wagon was driven by Frank, with its passengers being Ferb, Perry, Candace, Linda, and Lawrence. The RV contained the rest of the group and was driven by Wallace, who, despite being aged fifteen, turned out to have a driver's license that was given to him by the local DMV; turns out he inherited the over-average intelligence that seemed to run in the Flynn family blood.<p>

"Well, here it is," said Frank, pointing to a three-story house that was colored predominantly in brown with dashes of a creamy tan in some places and white at others. "Your old house, Linda, where I last saw Phillip..."

Linda didn't respond, instead staring at the house longingly, memories undoubtedly flooding back to the corners of her mind. She opened her mouth for a second, then closed it quietly; Lawrence put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Ferb and Candace were also examining the house with surprise, astounded that the old Flynn family once lived at a majestic house such as that. Even Perry's eyes were blinking a bit faster as he surveyed the property, which looked larger than the one at 2308 Maple Drive, seeming to think of the possibility of more secret hatches to his private OWCA base should he have lived there instead.

Inside the RV, its occupants were also marveling at the size of the house.

"Wow, never knew Dinner Bell was once _rich_," Buford said, his jaw dropping open.

"Quite an astounding residence that defies positive and absolute beauty!" exclaimed Gretchen. "I've never seen such a marvel of a house such as this Romanesque work!"

"...Uh, _yeah_...what she said..." Milly said, looking at Gretchen with confusion.

"This reminds me of my mom's house!" exclaimed Norm, who was astoundingly able to fit inside the RV.

"It's quite a lovely place..." Isabella said.

Inside the station wagon, Frank glanced at Linda and Candace, noticing their looks and deciding to change the subject.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for that mailman to come so we can ask him where Phillip might've gone to."

"Yes, yes, of course," Linda sputtered quietly in response.

A few minutes passed, and no sign of the mailman. This didn't daunt the group; it was obvious the mailman was still busy making his deliveries at the other neighborhoods. A few more minutes passed, and no mailman. Though still undaunted by the wait, the group started becoming bored. In the rush of the situation, they had obviously come in early. By that time, mostly everyone in the station wagon and the RV had fallen asleep.

Candace, apparently the only one not sleeping, looked at the silent Lawrence, an awkward feeling boiling in her stomach. She always knew Lawrence wasn't her real father, but since she never knew her true father, the redhead had always looked up to him as the worthy father figure. And now that they were closer to seeing Phillip Flynn in the flesh, Candace couldn't help but feel confused and nervous about Lawrence's place in her life. She now felt concerned and sorry for her brother Phineas; once he was cured of whatever was ailing him, he might have to meet Phillip and realize that Lawrence wasn't technically their true father, which Phineas had always devotedly believed.

A chatter came from beside her, and Candace looked down at Perry, who had written in his platypus-sized notebook pad, _"You okay, Candace?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied the teenage girl. "I'm just concerned about Jeremy. He's in that monster's clutches, probably being tortured senseless!"

Perry crossed his arms, then wrote, _"I don't believe that. You're concerned about Phineas, aren't you?"_

"No, no I'm not!" Candace hissed. Her face then softened as she said, "Yes, yes I am!"

_"Knew it. Don't worry, Candace, I don't know exactly what's causing him to behave this way, but we'll get him back. I can guarantee that."_

"It's not only his odd behavior that worries me. It's what's gonna happen after that also bothers me."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I mean, Phineas is gonna have to meet Phillip sooner or later. And then, he finds out that Dad..._isn't _his real dad. He's always believed that Dad is...Dad. I mean, _I _believe he's Dad! I've always known he really wasn't, but Phillip was never there, so I've gotta bond with someone who acts like a father around me, and that's Dad. But now that I know that Phillip exists and I'm about to meet him, I've started..._doubting_ his position in my life. And when Phineas meets Phillip, what about him? Like I said, he's believed Dad is Dad, and the truth might shatter him! He might be as worse as he is now!"

_"Let's not worry about the future for now. What we should be concerned about is why the mailman hasn't shown up yet."_

Candace put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, come to think of it, he should've shown up by now. Wonder what happened to him?..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the other side of town, a tow-truck driver was attaching one of the truck's hooks to a mailman-truck, whose grille was completely devastated from an impact with a wall.<p>

"You're lucky I have a tow-rig reserved specifically for mailman-trucks," explained the tow-truck driver to the unscathed mailman, who was watching. "Lots of guys don't have that kind of tow-rig."

The mailman nodded, understanding. Meanwhile, the tow-truck driver pointed at the sky triumphantly.

"YEAH, WHO'S LAUGHING _NOW_, WAYNE?"

* * *

><p>Little did Candace and Perry know that Lawrence had overheard their conversation. Lawrence drooped his head sadly, having now realized that his stepdaughter wasn't taking his position as the family father well anymore. He mentally admitted his agreement to Candace's guesses about how Phineas would react to this startling revelation. He had always been close to his stepson, even though he would always go out of the house for most of the summer days. Now, it appears that this chain of events will be all that it'll take to sever that relationship.<p>

The British-born man sadly turned his head at the direction of the former Flynn house, where he saw the current resident emerging from the front door to retrieve the newspaper, which had been delivered a couple of minutes earlier. Lawrence's attention came to full alert when he saw the man: he had a tall frame and a triangular head sporting messy crimson hair. Lawrence recognized that kind of physicality anywhere; it was so distinct and unique that the only other person to have that kind of look besides Phineas and Frank was...

"PHILLIP!" Lawrence cried, opening the door and stepping out of the station wagon. "**PHILLIP FLYNN!**"

Phillip's attention was caught and he looked around the neighborhood before spotting Lawrence heading towards him, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Uhhh, _yes_?" asked Phillip, confused.

Everyone else had been awakened by Lawrence's sudden outburst and were emerging from the station wagon and the RV. Linda and Candace stepped beside Lawrence and stared incredulously at the man of their past, her husband/father. Phillip caught sight of Linda and Candace too, and his eyes immediately widened with surprise.

"_Linda_?" he asked, shocked. "_Candace_?"

Linda's jaw dropped open, as did Candace's, as the two started coming to terms of seeing what was right in front of them. Phillip stepped a bit closer to get a better look.

"Is this a dream? A mirage?" he asked, shaking his head slightly. "A..._hallucination_? ...Can't be, my doctor would've confirmed that a long time ago-"

"Phillip, it _is _you," spoke Linda, her mouth curving into a slight smile. "And it's not a dream, or a mirage, or (God-forbid) a hallucination. It really _is _us."

"H-H-How can this _be_? You vowed to leave my life with Candace and never returned! What made you come back?"

"You have a son, Phillip."

To everyone's surprise, Phillip smiled proudly. "I know. I've seen his works on live television. Phineas is just like me, isn't he? Without the flaws..."

"He's in trouble!" Isabella exclaimed.

Once again, Phillip didn't seem surprised. His face suddenly turned emotionless, into a stoicism that could match that of Ferb's. Everyone's eyes widened with shock.

"You _knew_?" Ferb asked, while Perry chattered in surprise.

Phillip sighed and said, "Is Phineas calling himself 'The Shadow'?"

"Yes," replied Carl. "And he's attacking people, abducting people, taking over the entire evil community of the Tri-State Area, and preparing for a worldwide invasion! Everyone's lives are actually at stake here! You have inventing skills that are as efficient, maybe more efficient than that of Phineas's. We came to you hoping that you'd help us fight him and rid him of this Shadow personality."

Phillip was silent. Then...

"I'll help you," he said. "But first, I think we should start at the beginning if we are to know what we are going up against."

"What beginning?" asked Ferb.

All was silent, even the world seemed to stop for a moment to listen to what Phillip had to say.

"There something about this Shadow character that you _must_ know..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued in Book Two...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>TRAILER OF BOOK TWO:<strong>

"Let me get this straight," said Candace. "So, Phineas is NOT suffering from some sort of mental condition. He's actually _possessed_?"

"Correct," Phillip replied.

There was a brief silence, then...

"Sounds kinda lame, isn't it?" asked Buford. "Some pointless attempt at creating an epic-as-heck series of stories revolving around fighting for love and family honor."

_**The battle has begun...**_

"Phineas, the Red Triangle troops are ready to attack at your command," announced Rodney.

**"Release them over the city," **Phineas ordered.

_**...and ended.**_

"Let us out of here!" Doofenshmirtz cried from his cage.

Baljeet approached the cage and whipped the floor with a long and menacing whip.

"SILENCE!"

_**And now...**_

**"Let it rain!"** Phineas screamed as the Red Triangle troops prepared their assault on Danville.

_**...begins...**_

"PHINEAS, STOP!" Ferb roared as dark energy started firing off from Phineas, destroying all of the skyscrapers around them.

_**...the war.**_

"If you are doubting our mission, then why'd you join me in the first place?" the Shadow screamed at Phineas in their subconscious. "You think love conquers all? You. Thought. WRONG."

However, Phineas didn't flinch.

"Funny. You don't seem to think of it when you were with _them_."

**Evil Phineas Trilogy: Book Two**

**Coming soon...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HA! Betcha I have y'all surprised there!

*reporters begin swarming around me for questions*

No questions, no comments, nothing. I'm out. PEACE!


End file.
